


Seau manqué

by Arabell



Series: Tenir debout - Version original [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Depression, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Happy Ending, Homophobia, Homosexuality, Lemon, Lemon Cakes, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Masturbation, Masturbation in Shower, Mutilation, Ocean, Self-Harm, Self-Mutilation, Showers, Suicide, Summer, Surfing, Water
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-25 03:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12027573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arabell/pseuds/Arabell
Summary: Une seule personne sait pour l'état mental d'Harris. Une seule personne l'aide et veut qu'il s'en sorte. Il a deux mois pour le faire. Il a que l'été pour montrer à Harris qu'il est mieux de vivre que de mourir. Réussira -t-il à faire remonter Harris à la surface avant qu'il ne se noie intérieurement? Est-ce qu'il réussira à recoller le cœur d'Harris qui a été réduit en cendres ?CONTIENT UNE SECENE DE SEXPERSONNAGE MINEUR ET MAJEUR ( 17-19)





	1. Le choix

Il fit un pas dans la terre fraîchement mouillée par la rosée qui avait déjà fait son apparition à cette heure tardive. Debout sur ce grand rocher, le jeune homme tremblait de tout son corps. Ses yeux d'un vert si pur et éclatant étaient fixés sur l'eau à quelques mètres en dessous de lui alors que celle-ci était calme et silencieuse. Cette eau d'une couleur sombre, dans laquelle se reflétait l'immense croissant de lune grisâtre de cette nuit. Le souffle du vent était froid pour ce mois de juin, mais le jeune ne semblait pas s'en soucier. Il avait le cœur en feu et tremblait de peur. La douleur mêlée à l'appréhension créait un creux en lui.

 

Il s'avança encore un peu plus vers le vide qui régnait devant lui, pour réussir à pouvoir voir son visage reflété dans la mer face à lui. Mon Dieu que c'était haut. Ses bras s'étaient resserrés contre son torse, et ses mains ne s'arrêtaient plus de trembler. Il ne se contrôlait plus. Était-il réellement conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire? Malheureusement oui, il en était pleinement conscient.

 

C'est pour cette raison que des larmes glissèrent en silence, laissant derrière elles une joue humide et rougie. Il aurait voulu que quelqu'un vienne le serrer dans ses bras, le prenne par la main, et lui dise: «  _Arrête !_ » pour le réconforter, mais rien ni personne n'aurait pu l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, d'une seconde à l'autre.

 

**_ Je t'aime!**

 

Un nouveau sanglot suivit le premier, après ce murmure, ce chuchotement qui paraissait si fort à ses oreilles. Le jeune retira lentement sa veste et la jeta derrière lui, dans les herbes hautes qui l'entouraient, dans un mouvement brusque comme pour se débarrasser de ses peurs. Derrière se trouvait un boisé laissant passer les lumières du village où il vivait, de l'endroit qu'il voulait fuir. Là-bas régnait tout ce qu'il n'arrivait plus à supporter, mais aussi la seule chose qui le ferait rester. Secouant la tête, il refit face à l'eau, à cette infinie étendue d'eau.

 

On pouvait lire sur son visage tout le désespoir, toute la colère, la peur, la tristesse qu'il y avait au plus profond de son cœur. En cette soirée d'été, il s'était mis à nu. Il lui semblait que le monde entier l'avait oublié, là-haut, sur cette falaise, en cet instant de pure folie. Son cœur serré, les mains moites et les jambes tremblantes, il décroisa les bras et affronta sa réalité. Il voulait sentir toute la puissance du vent qui fouettait ses cheveux cendres.

 

Son regard rempli de tourment ne pouvait plus quitter cette étendue d'eau, il était comme fasciné par les vagues qui venaient s'écraser contre la falaise, fascine par les mouvements crées par l'eau dans lesquels il s'apprêtait à sauter. Comme hypnotisé le jeune ne pouvait plus dévier son regard. Son cœur battait si fort avec tant de difficulté. Il avait la terrible sensation d'être en train de faire la pire erreur de sa vie. Allait -il regretter ? Songeant à cette hypothèse le jeune homme marqua une pause. Sa mère et son père allaient probablement en souffrir. Pourquoi personne n'était là? Il était seul. Mais au fond, il avait choisi d'être seul. Cet isolement volontaire l'avait poussé à se tenir debout sur ces roches. Ce soir, il aurait très bien pu rester avec les autres sur le bord de la plage, au lieu de dire:  **«Je vais me promener»**... Qu'auraient dit ses amis s'ils avaient su que c'était la dernière fois qu'ils le voyaient ?

 

Il se mit à respirer de plus en plus fort. Ses yeux fiévreux, perdus et confus regardaient l'horizon. Non, Il ne pouvait pas quitter ces eaux des yeux. Car dans les douces vagues, il voyait le réconfort. Une délivrance qui l'attendait les bras ouverts, c'était si tentant. Il y avait si longtemps qu'il voyait ce sentiment, cette sensation, celle qu'il avait caressé tant de fois lorsqu'il se baignait dans ces eaux étant plus jeune.

 

Le jeune fit un pas en avant. Une partie de lui avait très peur car maintenant, il n'était qu'à deux millimètres du bord et si par maladresse il tombait il allait se retrouver au fond de l'océan. Mais une autre partie de lui ne voulait que s'échapper de cette souffrance. S'envoler comme un oiseau s'envole lorsqu'il en a marre d'errer sur la même île.

 

**_ Je t'aime tant, si tu pouvais au moins le savoir.**

 

Sa voix s'élevait dans la soirée calme, lançant ses dernières paroles à quiconque l'entendrait, alors qu'il faisait un nouveau pas devant, sachant très bien que devant lui il n'y avait plus d'espace. Plus que du vide, comme celui dans son cœur.

 

Le jeune garçon tomba. Son corps plongea dans l'eau, éclaboussant la falaise et ses pensées se rassemblèrent avant que le manque d'oxygène ne lui fasse perdre connaissance. Ouvrant les yeux, il regardait les ténèbres autour de lui en se laissant aller au courant, sans même se débattre...

 

Après tout, il ne voulait pas remonter à la surface. Son cœur était déjà noyé. Non, il ne remontrait pas à la surface. Il préférait s'éteindre, s'abandonner. Il préférait ne plus souffrir. C'était bien plus facile que de vivre.


	2. conteur à zéro

Des vagues venaient lui chatouiller le bout des orteils, alors que de l'eau s'échappait de sa bouche, coulant dans son cou. Ses fines lèvres humides étaient bleues et son visage était recouvert de milliers de grains de sable. On aurait pu le faire passer pour un cadavre avec la pâleur de sa peau. Ses lèvres bougeaient et ses paupières étaient entrouvertes. Il devait être dans les vapes à cet instant.

Le jeune naufragé éructa plusieurs fois avant d'arriver à tousser si faiblement qu'on aurait pu comparer ses sons à un jappement de chiot apeuré. Ses vêtements étaient humides, assimilé à la température extérieure qui ne faisait que chuter de minutes en minutes il fallait que le jeune homme se réchauffe sous peine de mourir d'hypothermie.

Les mains qui l'avaient fait s'échapper de l'eau le soulevèrent à présent. Sans le vouloir, le jeune blond était très lourd en ce moment. Peut-être un peu trop pour son sauveur. Ils s'éloignaient peu à peu du bord de la mer, de l'eau qui l'avait fracassé contre les rochers.

Il avait eu de la chance de ne pas s'être cogné la tête contre le bord des rochers, une grande chance. Les blessures qu'il avait étaient superficielles. Son heure n'était probablement pas encore venue. Il était si jeune, venant probablement juste de finir une nouvelle année de lycée. Alors qu'est-ce qui l'avait forcé à sauter? À vouloir s'ôter la vie? Qu'est-ce qu'une personne de son âge avait de si dur à supporter?

Il se trouvait faible, décevant, mais surtout pathétique. Faible : il l'avait été toujours été, et maintenant qu'il avait survécu aux entrailles de la mer il se trouvait encore plus faible. Incapable de vivre dans ce qu'il aimait appeler un cauchemar. Ce n'était plus une vie, mais un enfer. Il était si faible qu'en ce moment même, il n'arrivait plus à se tenir debout par ses propres moyens ou même de laisser sa tête droite. Décevant: une déception ambulante à vrai dire. Ses parents ne voyaient pas les choses ainsi, ils n'avaient jamais voulu voir la vérité en face complètement obnubilé par l'image qu'ils avaient de leur fils ils ne voyaient qui était le vrai Harris.

Son supérieur l'avait même nommé employé du mois, un honneur qu'Harris avait finalement refusé se disant que ce titre servirait mieux à une autre personne. Il allait partir et il ne souhaitait pas être nommé employer du mois, ces choses futiles Harris aurait aimé les rayer de sa vie. Il pensait à cela depuis tellement de temps. Partir! Le plus loin de tout ceci. Oublier ce qu'il ressentait. Comme s'il était possible d'oublier une telle sensation. Pathétique: il était pathétique de mettre fin à son existence pour une chose aussi pitoyable que celle-là. Il était un jeune garçon bien trop gâté par la vie, Harris n'avait plus la force de se battre si bien qu'au moindre écueil qu'il rencontrait il menaçait de tout faire tomber ; et c'est ce qu'il avait fait.

C'était toujours plus simple de partir, de s'échapper, que de rester et d'endurer la dure réalité. Il avait choisi l'option de la facilité comme diraient certains. L'option des lâches, l'option des faibles, l'option du suicide.

Commençant à reprendre ses esprits, le jeune blond distinguait des sons. Il voyait le paysage bouger alors que celui-ci ne faisait aucun mouvement. Il flottait dans les airs, c'était simplement impossible! Il y avait quelqu'un. À l'évidence, il ne s'était pas échappé de la mer par lui-même. On l'avait aidé à sortir de l'eau. Il sentait sa présence juste à côté de lui. Sous lui. Il était dans ses bras. Ces bras qui avaient de la difficulté à le soutenir, mais qui persévéraient. Il sentait la chaleur de son corps réchauffer un peu le sien qui était si froid. Il avait si froid.

_  ** _Tiens bon! Tu m'entends? Tu ne vas pas mourir. Pas toi. Pas cette fois!_**

Le blond n'avait pas assez repris ses esprits pour réussir à comprendre ce que pouvait lui dire l'homme. C'était des chuchotements et ils n'étaient vraiment pas assez forts pour qu'il puisse les entendre. Tous ces mots étaient inaudibles pour lui. Le jeune avait encore les oreilles bouchées par l'eau qui s'y trouvait.

Il était très pâle et bougeait faiblement. Sa tête se tourna de l'autre côté et tomba dans le vide. Le jeune adulte qui le transportait allait le plus vite possible, marchant dans le sable mouillé par les vagues qui lui frôlaient les pieds par moment. Il avait tellement peur que le jeune garçon qu'il tenait dans ses mains ne meurt.

Il essayait, tant bien que mal, de soutenir cette masse dans ses bras, pour éviter qu'il soit courbaturé. C'était assez compliqué, il était loin d'être léger et en ce moment, il était comme une marionnette désarticulée.

Après quelques longs pas, ils étaient enfin arrivés à l'endroit où ils allaient. Un bateau amarré à la marina de la ville. Ce bateau n'était pas le sien, mais celui de la famille Delaney. Le garçon de la famille s'y trouvait justement. Entendant les pas lourds que faisait l'homme, James Delaney se dirigeait vers l'arrière du yacht.

_  _ **Oh Jésus!**_

Voyant le corps inerte que tenait le jeune homme, James ne put s'empêcher de crier ces mots se précipitant pour l'aider. Il vint prendre le corps du garçon voyant son ami perdre force à le tenir. Il emmena le jeune garçon à l'intérieur, le couchant sur le lit qui se trouvait dans la seule petite pièce du bateau, son ami le suivant à la trace.

_  ** _Désolé de venir comme ça à cette heure_** , commença son ami,  ** _mais je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre et je me disais que tu le saurais toi... Tu sais toujours quoi faire dans des moments comme ça,_**  continua son ami légèrement paniqué, regardant le corps du blond.

**__ Que s'est-il passé? Pourquoi vous êtes trempés? Qu'est-ce qu'il a? Il y a une heure il..._ **

_  _ **James, calme-toi... Attends, tu le connais?**_

_  _ **Oui, c'est Harris.**_


	3. la souffrance

Dans la pièce, le silence régnait. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre et leur regard était posé sur le lit en face d'eux. L'intérieur du yacht était assez simple: des meubles encastrés dans la charpente, des rideaux bleus marins pour couper les rayons du soleil à travers les hublots, une moquette beige dans les mêmes teintes que les murs. Un petit canapé qu'on pouvait déplier pour faire un lit simple qui ensuite pouvait faire office de lit double. Tout était dans les teintes de beige et de bleu.

Il était pratiquement rendu quatre heures de la matinée et ça devait faire plus de deux heures qu'ils étaient là, attendant que le jeune garçon se réveille, le regardant dormir.

Ils l'avaient recouvert de toutes les couvertures qu'ils avaient réussi à trouver sur le bateau. Il devait vraiment se réchauffer. Les deux amis commençaient à sentir la fatigue les envahir. Leurs yeux se fermaient peu à peu, mais ce fut aussi à ce moment-là que le jeune garçon se mit à tousser si fort qu'il s'étrangla. James se retourna ainsi que son acolyte qui se leva rapidement pour aller vers lui.

_**_ Redresse-le!**_ Indiqua James en s'approchant un peu.  ** _Il ne faut pas qu'il s'étrangle avec sa langue._**

Son ami de longue date exécuta ce qu'il lui disait, et le redressa un peu. Harris continua de tousser jusqu'à ce qu'il crache de l'eau, beaucoup d'eau, peut-être trop ce qui affola quelque peu le jeune homme. La couchette était maintenant mouillée d'eau salée. Harris semblait reprendre un peu de lucidité. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux.

_**_ Harris? Est-ce que ça va?** _

Ce dernier semblait perdu. Il se redressa faiblement, appuyé sur ses coudes et releva la tête pour observer son ami, puis le jeune homme à ses côtés. Ses orbes passaient de l'un à l'autre si rapidement que son ami fut rapidement dérouter. Il ferma les yeux, se demandant d'abord ce qu'était tout ce rassemblement autour de lui. Il se posait également toutes les questions existentielles. Quelle heure était-il? Comment était-il arrivé là, pourquoi était-il toujours vivant? Des questions existentielles non?

La dernière chose qu'il se souvenait, c'était la morsure de l'eau froide sur sa peau quand il avait plongé. C'était d'avoir appelé tous les dieux à l'aide. C'était d'avoir abandonné tout ce qui existait pour retrouver la paix dans son cœur. D'avoir manqué d'air, d'avoir avalé une étonnante quantité d'eau sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Alors que peu à peu, ses idées devenaient plus claires, il remarqua que ses vêtements étaient mouillés, froids, et collés à son corps comme une seconde peau. Il frissonna. Visiblement, quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé au fond de l'eau. Pas de chance.

_  **Euh...** fut tout ce qu'il put dire, commençant à se redresser. **Je...**

_  _ **Tu devrais rester allongé**_ , lui dit James.

Le blond n'écouta pas ce dernier, levant les yeux au ciel, et s'assit pour commencer, puis il se mit debout. De petites étoiles semblaient tourner autour de sa tête.  _Wow_ , songea-t-il. Il avait peut-être encore de l'eau dans le cerveau...

Il ferma les yeux et attrapa inconsciemment le bras de l'inconnu pour ne pas tomber. Il était mince sans aucune trace de gras et en même temps, assez musclé. Comme si ses muscles étaient incrustés. Il descendit son regard le long de cette peau parfaitement bronzée jusqu'à ses doigts qui retenaient ses hanches. Harris frissonna alors que celui-ci le guida pour qu'il puisse se rasseoir sur le bord du lit qui était légèrement trempé par ses vêtements.

Une fois rassis, Harris se blottit sous ses couvertures et replongea dans ses pensées noires. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il était de retour ici avec sa souffrance? Qui était le traître qui l'avait repêché au fond de l'eau?

Harris rouvrit ses yeux brumeux et fiévreux lorsqu'il sentit James se rapprocher. Ce dernier mit sa main sur son épaule, le faisant frissonner. Il lui disait qu'il allait passer le reste de la nuit ici et qu'il devrait se reposer un peu. Dormir serait une bonne chose. Harris frissonna à nouveau, il avait encore très froid. Il faut dire que personne ne savait combien de temps il était resté dans l'eau.

_  ** _Désolé,_**  murmura-t-il, les yeux fermés.

_  ** _Ne t'excuse pas Harris, il n'y a aucun problème à ce que tu restes ici. Nous sommes des amis après tout,_**  le rassura James,  ** _on te laisse dormir maintenant._**

Lorsque les deux hommes quittèrent la pièce, Harris se retourna dans le lit, plongea sa main sous l'oreiller et remonta les couvertures jusqu'à son nez. Des larmes se formèrent et commencèrent à couler le long de ses joues.

Les perles d'eau salée s'échappaient de ses yeux. Il avait échoué. Il était toujours ici. Toujours avec sa douleur. Toujours avec l'envie de partir.

Il allait réessayer, peut-être pas ce soir, il était bien trop épuisé pour même sortir du canapé, mais demain. Oui, demain il allait retenter sa chance. Si partir était si dur, c'était simplement pour que lorsque le moment allait enfin arriver, qu'il soit sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Et après toute cette soirée, il en était persuadé. Il voulait mettre fin à sa souffrance et pour cela, il devait mettre fin à sa vie.

Harris ferma les yeux et laissa deux ou trois larmes glisser le long de ses joues. Elles descendaient le long de son visage et lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol, il s'était déjà endormi.

Les rêves étaient la seule chose qui l'avait laissé en vie aussi longtemps. Ce rêve qu'il avait l'habitude de faire et qu'il commençait à connaitre par cœur à force de le faire. Ce rêve familier où tout était redevenu comme normal, comme avant. Il aurait tout donné pour que tout ceci redevienne comme avant... Que la sensation qui était constamment présente dans son cœur n'était plus là. Qu'elle disparaissait pour qu'il puisse recommencer à vivre.

C'était seulement lorsqu'il dormait qu'Harris paraissait réellement heureux, qu'il ne faisait pas semblant de sourire et de rire. Il n'avait pas la peur que quelqu'un découvre ce qui se cachait au fond de son âme. Que même s'il paraissait bien vu de l'extérieur, son âme, elle, était à l'agonie et son cœur était recouvert d'une suie noir.

Harris n'allait pas bien, mais personne ne le savait. Pas même ses amis ou sa famille. Il souffrait en silence et ce silence le tuait un peu plus chaque jour.

 

_ _ _ 

 

Harris ouvrit lentement les yeux quand il commença à sentir la chaleur des rayons du soleil sur son joli visage. Il regarda un moment sans bouger d'un poil le ciel bleu et étincelant qu'il voyait à travers le hublot. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, une belle journée s'annonçait, ce qui démoralisa ce dernier. La plage allait être bondée de personnes. De jeunes qui faisaient des châteaux de sable ou bien qui jouaient au loup dans l'eau, de filles en maillot de bain et se faisaient bronzer et de garçons qui en profitaient pour les regarder d'un peu trop près parfois. Il détestait ça.

Doucement, Harris se redressa. Il ne se sentait pas très bien, malgré le long sommeil duquel il venait d'émerger. Dormir lui avait évidemment fait un grand bien, mais il n'effaçait pas la baignade qu'il avait faite dans la mer en plein milieu de la nuit.

Il finit tout de même par sortir de sous les couvertures et retira ses vêtements encore humides. Il enfila un pantalon de sport et un t-shirt qu'il prit dans les affaires de James, figeant un moment sur les cicatrices encore bien visibles sur le haut de ses cuisses. Il se demandait ce que James penserait s'il savait ce qu'il avait réellement tenté de faire hier soir. Harris était conscient de son état mental. Depuis les dix derniers mois, il avait chuté.

Le jeune garçon de dix-sept ans soupira, fermant les yeux, puis il les rouvrit. Rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé si seulement son cœur n'était pas aussi faible.

Une boule dans la gorge, Harris secoua la tête et termina de s'habiller, préférant ne pas repenser encore à ça, même si c'était pratiquement chose impossible pour lui. Qui pourrait oublier ce qu'il avait tenté de faire hier ? Lorsqu'il finit de se vêtir de vêtements trop grands pour son corps frêle, il prit les escaliers et rejoignit James qu'il trouva à l'avant du bateau, en train de discuter avec cet homme qu'il avait entrevu hier, quand il s'était réveillé dans le lit. Qui était-il donc? Harris lui donna dans le début de la vingtaine, car son corps était loin d'être celui d'un gamin de dix-sept ans comme lui, mais plus comme celui de James qui avait grandement évolué en une année.

Il se surprit même à le regarder discrètement. Qu'est-ce qu'il était beau tout de même! Avec cette peau hâlée et cette chevelure d'un châtain foudroyant et toute désordonnée. Il était magnifique. Tout simplement. Lorsque James l'aperçut, sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, hésitant à se joindre à eux, il se leva, interrompit sa conversation et en même temps, les pensées d'Harris à l'égard du compagnon de James.

_ ** _Bonjour Harris,_** dit-il.  _ **Tu... Comment te sens-tu?**_

Harris allait tourner la tête vers son interlocuteur pour répondre quand le jeune homme le regarda et... Harris fut subjugué... Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu si ahurissant qu'il en resta de longues secondes, justement, ahuri. Il n'en avait jamais vu, des yeux comme ça. Un bleu si vivant, si profond, qui contrastait avec le noir de sa pupille. Wow, fut le seul mot qui lui vint à l'esprit, avant que James ne répète son nom.

_**_ Harris, est-ce que tu m'écoutes?** _

_  _ **Hein?... Quoi?... Oui.**_

_  _ **D'accord, je...**_

James se fit interrompre par son ami. Ce dernier s'était levé debout et lui souriait maintenant chaleureusement. Il lui tendait la main dans l'espoir qu'Harris la prenne pour le saluer. Il ne la prit pas, il finit donc par baisser sa main, faisant un sourire un peu niais.

_  _ **Enchanté de te connaître Harris. Tu dois sûrement te demander qui je suis, non? Je m'appelle Lauren, c'est moi qui t'ai sorti de l'eau.**_

À cet instant, Harris avait les yeux ronds. C'était de sa faute s'il était toujours pris ici, c'était lui qui avait gâché sa chance d'être enfin libéré de sa torture mentale. Pour quelle raison avait-il fait ça? Comme une bouilloire d'eau chaude, il fulminait de l'intérieur. Un peu plus et on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles.

Les poings serrés, il essayait de se calmer, mais ô combien il avait envie de le frapper. De lui mettre son poing en plein visage pour lui faire comprendre à quel point il le détestait d'avoir fait ça. Pourtant, Harris restait bien calme, demeurant inerte. James était juste à côté d'eux tout de même, et il savait comment ce dernier détestait la violence.

_ ** _Harris, tu pourrais lui dire merci au moins. Tu serais probablement mort sans lui,_**  lui dit James, le faisant se calmer d'avantage.

_**_ Merci.** _

C'était sec, froid et tellement faux, mais c'était le mieux qu'il avait réussi à prononcer. Harris aurait préféré dire quelque chose du genre " _Merci d'avoir sauvé une personne qui ne voulait pas l'être, c'est gentil de ta part_ ".

Ils étaient plantés là, les trois à se regarder en silence. James ne comprenait pas vraiment pour quelle raison Harris parlait ainsi à Lauren. De son côté, Lauren semblait ne pas prendre le merci d'Harris avec une très grande importance. Il l'avait sauvé, qu'il soit heureux de cela ou non, il devrait faire avec.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils étaient toujours à la même place en silence et la situation commençait vraiment à être gênante. James brisa le calme après avoir regardé Harris de la tête aux pieds.

_  _ **C'est mon linge que tu portes?**_

_  ** _Oui, désolé. Mes vêtements étaient encore mouillés et je me disais que ça ne te dérangerait pas si je t'en empruntais le temps que j'aille chez moi me changer._**

_  _ **Hum!... et bien.**_

_  ** _Allez, laisse-lui, il ne va pas les manger,_**  rigola Lauren,  _ **il veut juste être sec.**_

" _Toi, on t'a pas sonné"_  se disait Harris. Il était toujours aussi fâché contre cette personne dont il ne connaissait que le prénom. Lauren. Qui était-il? D'où il connaissait James? Il n'avait pas le droit de débarquer comme ça et le sauver. D'où prenait-il ce droit?

Harris ne voulait pas d'un sauveur, il voulait partir, s'échapper de toute cette souffrance qui était toujours présente en lui. Ce jeune homme n'avait pas le droit d'arriver ici et de se déclarer comme un héros parce qu'il l'avait sauvé de la morsure de la mer. Il n'en était pas un, c'était plutôt l'inverse.

_  _ **Je vais y aller, j'ai du travail,**_  dit Harris, ne voulant plus être en sa présence.  ** _Ton linge sera dans ta case._**

Harris fit un sourire forcé aux deux compagnons en face de lui et partit vers l'arrière du bateau. Il ne travaillait plus. La veille, le jeune blond avait donné sa démission à son patron qui l'avait très bien pris, ne comprenant toutefois pas pour quelle raison Harris avait fait cela.

Seul lui le savait, c'était prévu. Il avait décidé qu'il voulait partir le premier jour des vacances d'été. Pourquoi pas après cet été? Il aurait pu profiter une dernière fois du soleil chaud et passer du temps avec ceux qu'il aime. Mais non, c'est ce qu'il redoutait. Ceux qu'il aimait étaient la plus grande partie de son malheur et de sa souffrance. La personne qu'il aimait lui donnait envie de s'enlever la vie et il était sûr de la croiser tous les jours.


	4. Donne-moi ça

L'eau chaude s'échappait de la pomme de douche, pourtant il n'y avait personne sous celle-ci et personne ne se préparait à y entrer non plus. Le temps passait, la pièce se remplissait de fumée d'eau et Harris restait en boule dans l'un des coins de sa petite salle de bain. Reniflant très fort, il retenait ses larmes. Mais que lui prenait-il? Ce n'était pas son genre de réagir comme cela. Peut-être était-ce " _Lauren_ " qui le faisait agir comme il le faisait?

Harris le détestait déjà. Lui et ses yeux d'un bleu trop clair, son teint bronzé juste comme il le fallait, sa peau lisse et son sourire aux dents blanches. Il ressemblait à un homme parfait et aux premières allures il ne semblait avoir aucun défaut. Oui cet homme dénommé Lauren incarnait bien tout ce qui détestait et chassait Harris. Il était parfait et s'était pour cela qui ne l'aimait pas. Harris ne l'était pas lui, ou du moins il ne croyait pas l'être et voir une personne qui l'était lui donnait mal au coeur. Il voulait tellement que tout le monde l'aime, que tout le monde le trouve gentil, aimable et beau. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il était le contraire, il l'enviait tellement que ceci devenait affolant. Lui aussi aurait aimé savoir ce que s'était d'être aimé.

__ **Pauvre type!**_

Toujours recroquevillé sur lui, Harris sentait les larmes venir. Pourquoi lorsqu'il s'agissait de cet amour, il perdait tous ses esprits? C'était tellement dur pour lui et pour ne pas en ajouter, il était constamment en train d'y penser. Pourquoi? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça tombe sur lui? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe amoureux d'une personne qui le faisait tant souffrir?

Sentant les larmes venir, il passa la manche du pull de James sur ses yeux, sentant par la même occasion le parfum de ce dernier qui était resté imprégné dans le tissu. C'était si enivrant, mais il y avait une autre odeur qui s'y mélangeait. L'odeur d'un parfum féminin. Son parfum!

Pris d'une rage évidente, il retira tous les vêtements et partit sous la douche, qui marchait depuis déjà un moment, pour enlever cette odeur de lui au plus vite. Il la détestait et pourtant, ça sentait tellement bon. Une odeur légèrement musquée. Lorsqu'il sentit l'eau ébouillanter son visage, il se sentit soulagé. On lisait un peu de réconfort sur ses lèvres, mais le liquide touchait les plaies encore voyantes sur ses cuisses et le début de sourire qu'il avait disparu.

Il pensait à la cause de ses cicatrices, c'était désolant à savoir. C'était vraiment misérable, quoi dire de plus? Mais son coeur le faisait tellement souffrir que de changer le mal de place pendant quelques instants le soulageait un peu. Ça lui faisait du bien et l'aidait à ne pas se perdre encore un peu plus.

__ **Pathétique!**_

Harris n'était pas l'un de ces adolescents qui se faisaient mal pour le plaisir, pour se prouver qu'ils étaient en vie. Non, lui il ne savait que trop qu'il vivait, car même dans ses pires cauchemars, la douleur n'était pas aussi forte. Car même si parfois il essayait de se convaincre que ce qu'il vivait n'était pas réel et qu'il allait se réveiller dans son lit, ce n'était nullement le cas.

Son esprit était mélangé par tous les sentiments contradictoires qu'il avait. En sa présence, son coeur battait à la chamade, il avait des papillons dans le ventre et se sentait obligé de l'écouter, mais il était aussi pris d'une rage. Une rage envers lui-même, se maudissant de l'aimer. Il se sentait mal pour son "ami" qui était pris dans cette histoire sans le vouloir. Et la tristesse l'envahissait lorsqu'il les voyait ensemble. Comment contenir l'amour, la rage, la culpabilité et la tristesse en un seul être et en un seul et même instant?

Impossible, voilà tout. Personne ne le peut, sinon il finit par se perdre lui-même à travers tout cela. Comment faire la différence entre l'amour et la haine si les deux sont côte à côte et s'amusent à lui noyer le cerveau? Il ne la fait tout simplement plus. Il ne ressent plus qu'une seule et unique chose. La souffrance.

__ **Lâche !**_

La souffrance, il ne connaissait que cela depuis des mois et des mois. Bien sûr, au début elle n'était pas présente. Il était simplement bien trop amoureux pour comprendre qu'il était en train de tomber dans un gouffre. Il ne comprenait pas encore le réel sens de l'expression "falling in love"à laquelle tout le monde s'accroche tant. Cette expression était tellement révélatrice de sa situation à présent.

Harris était tombé à ses pieds et le choc avait été brutal, mais ça ne s'était pas fini là. Cet amour l'avait regardé en riant. Elle lui avait donné des coups de pied en plein coeur. Elle l'avait piétiné plus de cent fois avec ses talons à aiguille. Elle avait bien ri de lui et lui avait fait comprendre que cet amour allait le détruire. C'était vraiment ce qui était arrivé. Pourtant il ne pouvait pas refouler ses sentiments parce , eux, étaient bien réels. 

__ **Oublies tout ça!**_

Voilà que son coeur se serrait encore une fois en pensant à cet amour stupide. Harris, désespéré, faisait pression sur le haut de ses cuisses, ce qui rouvrit quelques plaies qui étaient toujours en guérison. Des goûtes rouges descendaient le long de ses jambes mouillées.

Il les regardait s'échouer dans le fond de la douche avant de partir dans le trou d'échappement. Le blond voulait partir comme eux disparaitre sans que personne ne s'en soucie. Sans que personne ne sache même qu'elles avaient déjà existées.

Harris ne voulait pas seulement partir, il voulait être oublié par tout le monde. Il ne voulait pas que ses parents et les quelques amis qu'il avait soient en deuil à cause de lui, il aurait préféré ne pas exister. Le blond était arrivé à cette conclusion, mais qui peut se rendre à regretter toute sa vie?

__ **Misérable!**_

Le temps de s'apitoyer sur lui-même était fini. Étant sortit de la douche une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, Harris était maintenant devant le petit commerce où il travaillait. Il se situait sur la passerelle de la plage. Quoi de plus normal pour un magasin de Surf. Le blond était venu chercher le reste des affaires qui étaient restées dans sa case et ainsi, par la même occasion, redonner ses vêtements à James. Les deux jeunes hommes travaillaient au même endroit, c'était de là qu'était parti leur amitié. Étant donné que James était plus âgé qu'Harris, même s'il allait au même lycée, ce n'était pas là qu'ils se côtoyaient. James était professeur de Surf depuis qu'il avait eu l'âge légale pour le faire, ce qui signifie dix-huit ans. Harris aurait pu bientôt faire comme lui et suivre ses pas, mais non. Il ne voulait pas, lui ce qu'il voulait faire, c'était partir. Alors à quoi bon penser à dans un an? Il ne serait même plus là.

Même s'il n'avait pas pu faire ce qu'il désirait hier. Il le ferait, cela ne changerait pas. Partir, s'enfuir, se libérer, s'épanouir, s'évader. Tous étaient des synonymes pour dire qu'il allait se tuer. Toutefois, c'était plus beau que dire qu'il allait se suicider. Ça a toujours été un terme à éviter. Mal vu par la société, mais surtout incompris.

Le mot suicidaire définit selon le dictionnaire : se dit de quelqu'un qui semble prédisposé à l'action de s'enlever volontairement la vie. Personne de mentalement stable le ferait. Alors lorsque Harris avait lu cela, il s'était dit que même une feuille de papier le qualifiait de fou. Fou et faible.

Il entra donc dans le petit magasin et se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Harris appréhendait la réaction de son ex-patron en le voyant ici. C'était un vieil homme d'une soixantaine d'années toujours souriant et positif. Il était simplement génial. Et Harris se disait que lorsqu'il saurait qu'il était là, il croirait que ce serait pour revenir travailler.

Il entra dans la pièce, mais elle était vide. Ne se posant pas trop de questions, car il se disait que Léo, le propriétaire et son ex-patron, devait simplement être à l'avant dans la boutique et qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Ouvrant donc son sac, il prit les vêtements de James et les mit dans sa case avant d'ouvrir la sienne.

Harris mit tout le contenu de sa case dans son sac, mais il semblait chercher un objet en particulier. Quelque chose de très important vu comme il était énervé de ne pas le trouver. Agacé de ne pas trouvé l'object tant convoité il regarda circulairement autour de lui. Cherchant partout et grognant alors qu'il passait d'un coin à un autre, il se disait que c'était impossible qu'il l'ait perdu, qu'il ne pouvait pas l'avoir perdu.

Des idées de plus en plus effrayantes lui parcourraient l'esprit. Et si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé, sa vie serait fichue ou ce qu'il en restait. Il ne fallait pas, personne ne devait savoir. Harris devait le trouver, il ne sortirait pas d'ici sans avoir retrouvé cette chose.

__ **Harris?**_

Arrêtant tout mouvement , Harris se bloqua. Le jeune châtain venait de passer la porte de l'arrière boutique. Le sourire toujours étalé sur ses lèvres et ses yeux bleu océan le fixant. Pourquoi était-il ici? Comment savait-il où il travaillait ? Était-ce qu'une coïncidence sa venue ici?

__ **Harris Tu es là?**  _L'appela-t-il. _**Eh Bien ! Je te cherchais...**_

Le regardant de haut en bas, Harris n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Il venait de trouver ce qu'il cherchait depuis les dix dernières minutes. Là, dans les mains de Lauren. Sa veste. Il la tenait fermement. Elle était là entre ses doigts, mais comment pouvait-il l'avoir. 

**__ C'est ma veste ça !_  **affirma Harris en pointant le morceau de tissu que Lauren tenait toujours dans sa main.

Surpris de la froideur avec laquelle le blond s'était adressé à lui, Lauren resta immobile, ce qui énerva encore plus Harris. Il voulait simplement récupérer sa veste et tout ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur pour partir de cet endroit et ne plus y revenir.

__ **Oui, je voulais te la donner tout à l'heure, mais tu es parti tellement vite que je n'ai pas pu...**_ Dit-il tout en bougeant la veste.

Harris la regardait, il ne faisait que cela. "Arrêtes, mais ne la bouge pas comme ça, tu vois pas qu'il y a des choses dedans?" pensa le blond, s'adressant au châtain. Se levant d'où il était assis, Harris se rapprocha de Lauren, tendant l'une de ses mains vers lui et lui demandant, les yeux remplis de rage :

__ **Donne-la moi !**_

Harris lui arracha des mains le pauvre morceau de tissus rouge bordeaux. Passant ces dernières dans l'ouverture des poches et son visage se relâcha un peu. Il était toujours là. Personne ne savait son existence. C'était soulageant. Un peu du moins. Harris n'était toujours pas ravi d'être en la présence de Lauren.

__ **Reste calme, si tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un d'autre la trouve,**_ dit le châtain calmement voyant l'humeur d'Harris. _**Tu n'avais qu'à ne pas la laisser sur la falaise.**_

La falaise, il était allé sur la falaise, donc il savait qu'il avait sauté? Harris était sûr que personne ne connaissait cet endroit. Il fallait tout un chemin pour s'y rendre, passer à des endroits étroits entre deux rochers, mais la vue en avait toujours valu la peine. Enfin, pour Harris du moins.

Pour un grand nombre de personne, regarder de l'eau n'avait rien de fabuleux et de joli. C'était de l'eau, un liquide bleu qui renfermait des bestioles répugnantes et visqueuses. Mais c'est qu'ils ne voyaient pas tout le calme qui s'y trouvait.

La liberté de mouvement qu'avait la vague, la légèreté de son contact avec les rochers, la couleur qui changeait selon les fonds de l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Un spectacle plus beau qu'un feu d'artifice, qu'une aurore boréale. L'eau était un miroir si pur, mais aussi instable.

Il ne pouvait connaitre cet endroit sans l'avoir suivi. Personne ne le connaissait ou presque. Harris avait fait sa découverte par un petit garçon il y a tellement longtemps, mais il ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois.

__ **Tu m'as suivi, c'est ça?**  _dit le blond sur un ton brusque.

__ **Parce qu'on a plus le droit de se promener où on veut en plein milieu de la nuit?**  _Répliqua Lauren.

Il ne comprenait pas l'attitude " _protectrice"_  qu'adoptait Harris à cet instant, mais le blond avait ses raisons. Personne n'était supposé le voir cette dernière nuit. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait attendu que la plage soit déserte, que plus personne ne soit sur la passerelle à regarder les vitrines des boutiques souvenir. Il voulait que personne ne soit témoin de ce qu'il avait fait. Que personne ne puisse le " _sauver_ ".

__ I **l n'y a jamais personne dans ce coin de la falaise, alors je ne crois pas que tu y étais par hasard.**_ Toujours aussi brusque dans ses mots. Le fait de voir Lauren aussi calme et détendu ne faisait qu'augmenter sa rage, mais pour aucune raison apparente, le châtain finit par changer d'émotion. Beaucoup moins calme à présent. Il semblait même aussi énervé que le jeune blond. _ **  
**_

_**_ Bien oui! Désolé pour toi, mais tu n'es pas le seul à connaitre cet endroit et si tu voulais t'enlever lâchement la vie, il y a bien d'autres méthodes.** _

Que venait-il de dire? Qu'Harris était lâche d'avoir essayé de se suicider. Bien sûr que c'est ce qu'il pensait de lui, mais le blond ne supporterait pas qu'une personne comme lui, qui ne devait jamais avoir eu de problème dans sa vie, lui dise qu'il était lâche sans connaitre son histoire.

_**_ Je n'ai aucun compte à te rendre et qui te dit que je voulais me tuer? C'est une activité très connue de sauter des falaises par ici.**   
_

_**_ N'essaie pas de me faire croire que tu étais simplement là, en plein milieu de la nuit, pour t'amuser à sauter pour ressentir de l'adrénaline. Je t'ai bien vu, tu tremblais comme une poule mouillée et tu marmonnais des trucs.** _

Non, impossible, pensait Harris. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir vu ainsi. Aussi faible, dans un état tout à fait misérable. Il n'y avait personne, il avait bien vérifié.

Deux larmes roulèrent sur les joues du blond sans qu'il puisse faire quelque chose, mais il les essuya du revers de sa main aussi vite qu'elles avaient glissé le long de ses joues. Il reprit son air neutre le plus vite possible. Il n'allait pas se montrer ainsi devant Lauren. Pas devant lui, ni personne d'autre non plus. Mais la douleur montait en lui, si ça continuait comme cela, il n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

Harris voulait lui répondre quelque chose, mais les mots restèrent longuement coincés dans sa gorge et ses yeux plongés dans ceux du châtain. Il ferma les yeux, les mains tremblantes, pour essayer de réunir ses esprits et lui répondre quelque chose.

_**_ Tu m'as observé tout le long ? Mais tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris que ça ne se faisait pas ce genre de choses ? Et même si je voulais mourir, tu n'avais aucun droit de me sauver. Vraiment aucun.** _ _**  
** _

_**_ Je n'allais pas laisser un jeune comme toi se noyer sous mes yeux, j'aurais été aussi faible que toi,**  _reprit le garçon en prenant les épaules d'Harris et en se penchant pour que leurs yeux soient au même niveau.

_**_ Je ne suis pas faible, tu ne sais pas ce que j'endure, alors ne me juge pas.** _

_**_ Même si j'endurais les pires souffrances du monde, je ne serais jamais aussi lâche pour choisir l'option facile, je ne me tuerais jamais. Et je ne vais pas te laisser te tuer non plus.** _ _  
_

_**_ Tu ne me dirais pas la même chose si tu vivais ce que je vis.** _ _**  
** _

_**_ Si j'ai compris tes lamentations d'hier, tu es simplement amoureux d'une fille qui ne veut pas de toi. Il n'y a vraiment rien de si dur que cela dans ce fait. Tu n'es pas le seul à qui ça arrive, tout le monde passe par là, oublie-la et passe à autre chose. Tu es jeune, tu as toute une vie devant toi et comme un con, tu vas la gaspiller pour un simple refus.** _ _  
_

_**_ C'est pire que cela, je l'aime, d'accord, bien plus que tout au monde et je ne peux pas oublier cela, tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas essayé, que je me suis dit dès le départ, je vais me tuer puisque je ne peux pas l'avoir. J'ai tout fait pour oublier ce que je ressens, mais c'est impossible, voilà tout.** _ _  
_

_**_ Ce n'est tout de même pas une raison, tu n'as peut-être pas attendu assez longtemps. À ce que je vois, tu n'as pas l'air d'une personne bien patiente.** _

_**_ Dix mois ! Dix mois c'est assez longtemps pour toi?**_ S'écria Harris, les yeux remplis d'eau, de larmes qui coulaient sans gêne sur son visage de porcelaine. _  
_

Lauren déglutit, s'empêchant de rire tellement que sa lèvre en tremblait. Le voyant faire, Harris n'y comprenait rien. Il riait de lui ? Il riait de sa souffrance ?

_**_ Ha ha ! Désolé, mais hum... tu es sérieux là ? En dix mois, je peux coucher avec une fille, la mettre en cloque et elle a le temps d'accoucher. Alors, là j'y crois pas, tu es vraiment amoureux à ce point? C'est pitoyable, mais je ne vais tout de même pas te laisser te tuer.** _

Harris resta un long moment immobile, regardant les yeux bleus et troublés du châtain. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait à la fois protégé et abandonné. C'était désagréable, comme s'il n'y avait plus de sol sous ses pieds, comme s'il était suspendu à cette falaise à nouveau et qu'il allait tomber bientôt...  _Je l'aime et ça me fait mal, tu ne comprends pas?_ _  
_

__ **Tu n'as donc aucun cœur ?**_ Murmura-t-il.  _ **Tu n'as aucun cœur ?! Même pas une petite once de pitié pour ce que je ressens !**_

_**_ Harris, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.** _ _  
_

_**_ Je t'y verrais bien toi. Si la personne que tu aimes le plus se foutait de toi et si ça arrivait, que ferais-tu hein ? Tu te dirais nonchalamment « Bah, elle ne m'aimait pas et je ne peux rien y faire », et tu repartirais à zéro ? Tu t'en remettrais aussi facilement ?**_ Lui demanda Harris prenant son sac bien remplis sur la chaise.  _ **Eh bien, bravo pour toi! Mais on n'est pas tous insensibles! Dans la réalité, tu sais, c'est beaucoup plus difficile que ça!**_  
  


Sur ses dernières paroles, criées avec rage et douleur, Harris se retourna et partit à toute vitesse. Passant à côté de la poubelle, il y jeta une boule de papier et sorti de la pièce. Lauren ne fit rien, n'essaya même pas de le retenir. À l'intérieur de lui-même, il aurait voulu partir à sa suite et le retenir, il en brûlait d'envie, car il avait terriblement peur qu'il retourne sur cette falaise et qu'il se jette à l'eau, maintenant avec l'intention réelle de mourir. Il avait peur qu'il se coupe les veines ou qu'il se passe la corde au cou. Il y avait tellement de possibilité que Lauren ne pouvait pas toutes les énumérer.

Oui, Lauren avait tellement peur. Mais le retenir et essayer de lui faire entendre ces mots était encore trop difficile pour lui. Peu importe quel genre de relation il avait entretenu avec cette personne, dix mois, ce n'était visiblement pas encore assez de temps pour faire son deuil proprement. Il voulait l'aider et il n'allait pas le lâcher.


	5. De retour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus 1 
> 
> Une petite partie de l'histoire du point de vue de Lauren

J'ai passé un long moment assis sur le petit sofa posé devant ma fenêtre, regardant la falaise. J'attendais qu'elle arrive, qu'elle me fasse signe de la main de venir la rejoindre pour qu'ensemble on passe le reste de la journée qui ne faisait que commencer. J'ai attendu jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche, repassant dans ma tête des tas de souvenirs qu'on avait tous les deux. Son sourire, son rire, ses lèvres, j'ai tout revu. J'ai attendu des heures, mais elle n'est pas venue. Je savais bien qu'elle ne viendrait pas, mais je l'ai tout de même attendu. Je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre.

J'étais enfin de retour, j'étais finalement revenu ici, mais pas elle. Tout était pareil, même s'ils avaient tous un peu changé. Les façades des magasins revêtaient les mêmes couleurs qu'autrefois, mais les herbes grimpantes avaient pris de l'ampleur, les voisins étaient toujours aussi souriants et me saluaient alors qu'ils ne devaient même plus me reconnaître. C'était étrange de revenir ici. Les personnes étaient les mêmes, elles avaient simplement pris des rides.

_«_ **Allez Lauren, viens avec moi grosse poule mouillée...**  
_

_Elle avait l'air d'un ange même si ses paroles ne le démontraient pas du tout. Son visage était tellement beau et avait l'air si doux au toucher que j'avais toujours envie de le caresser. Ses yeux bruns qui la faisaient briller et lorsqu'elle me regardait, j'avais l'impression de compter pour quelqu'un. Elle était formidable.  
_

__ **Non mais arrête, c'est tellement haut, on ne va pas monter et puis, tu veux faire quoi lorsque on sera rendu au sommet? Viens on va sur la plage.**  
_

__ **S'il te plait Lau.. Imagine simplement la vue qu'on a de là...**  
_

__ **C'est bon, tu gagnes comme toujours.**_

Je ne pouvais simplement rien lui refuser. Maddi m'avait totalement pris sous son charme et dire que je l'ai maintenant perdu. Si je n'avais pas été si aveuglé par elle. Si j'avais pu lire entre les lignes, peut-être que j'aurais pu tout éviter.»  
  


Je me réveillais subitement, il faisait noir, c'était maintenant la nuit. Je ne savais pas combien de temps j'avais dormi, mais même après ça, elle n'était toujours pas là. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était un jeune homme sur cette falaise.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait, il allait tomber s'il restait aussi près du bord. Je me précipitais contre la vitre pour voir de plus près. Cette vue de l'homme qui avançait doucement, se rapprochant à chaque moment passé du gouffre. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il faisait bon sens? Il voulait se tuer ? Terrifié il en venait presque à trembler pour lui. 

Sans plus attendre, je sortis à l'extérieur pieds nus me dirigeant le plus vite possible vers lui. Il ventait tellement qu'il aurait pu se faire pousser par le vent, un accident était si vite arrivé.

Plus j'approchais et plus j'entendais sa voix. Il pleurait, il murmurait des trucs. Il n'avait pas l'air bien. Il se tenait dos à moi, regardant la mer. Il avait l'air tellement perdu. Je voulais lui crier de reculer, mais j'avais si peur de l'effrayer. S'il était là en plein milieu de la nuit, ce n'était surement pas pour être dérangé.

__ **Je t'aime**_ , murmura-t-il si faiblement que ces murissements étaient presque inaudibles.

Il tremblait je pouvais le voir, et pourtant il enleva sa veste pour la poser derrière lui. Il ne m'a pas vue. Ses yeux devaient être bien trop brouillés par ses larmes. Sa vue devait sans doute être brouillée, mais je l'ai regardé attentivement, regardant chaque parcelle de sa peau que je pouvais apercevoir. Lorsque j'ai vu ses yeux, j'ai sentis tout son malheur.

__ **Je t'aime tant, si tu pouvais au moins le savoir.**_

Mon dieu, qui pouvait briser son coeur comme ça? Il avait l'air si gentil, si vulnérable. Je serais venu le serrer dans mes bras, lui dire qu'il était fabuleux, jeune, qu'il allait passer par dessus cette épreuve. J'aurais dû le faire, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Lorsque je l'ai vu sauter, mon cœur se stoppa. J'étais totalement perdu. Des millions de choses se sont bousculées dans ma tête sans que je ne sache contrôler quoi que se soit. C'était le destin qui m'avait amené ici, qui m'avait poussé à revenir. J'en étais sur. Mais à quoi bon?

J'ai hésité quelques secondes à sauter, je regardais l'eau, me disant qu'il allait sortir la tête de l'eau, qu'il n'avait pas vraiment fait ça, mais plus le temps passait plus je savais qu'il ne remonterait pas. C'est à ce moment que je me suis demandé ce que moi je faisais ici.

C'était tellement haut, j'ai toujours eu le vertige, mais je ne pouvais pas le laisser se noyer sous mes yeux, je ne pouvais pas le laisser se tuer. Non... pas encore, pas encore de nouveau. Je ne devais pas être faible maintenant. J'ai sauté, c'était terrifiant, vraiment horrible.

Lorsque je lui ai sorti la tête de l'eau, il était déjà inconscient. Peut-être même mort. J'ai nagé avec lui, puisant dans mes ressources pour le soulever. Il était lourd, mes vêtements s'imprégnaient d'eau les poids s'accumulaient et je sentais que je n'allais pas pouvoir continuer ainsi , de plus je n'avais qu'une main de libre, chose qui ne me facilitait pas la tâche . Je ne pourrais jamais être sauveteur.

__ **Qu'est-ce que je fais..? Je dois regarder s'il respire, je dois faire quelque chose. Il ne doit pas mourir. Je dois le sauver.**_

La panique m'avait envahi. Je le couchais dans le sable, retirant toutes les mèches de cheveux qu'il avait dans les yeux. Mon dieu, il était fabuleux... Pourquoi avait-il fait ça?

Je collais mes lèvres aux siennes, voulant faire le RCR. C'est quoi déjà? 3-15, 2-10 Je ne me souviens plus de rien. Mais merde, je suis tellement stupide. Je commençai sans attendre, ne comptant pas vraiment. C'était déjà mieux que rien.

Les minutes passaient et je m'affolais. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser là, je ne pouvais pas appeler l'ambulance. Il n'y avait personne sur la plage, personne d'éveillé. Mais il finit par recracher de l'eau. J'en eu un peu dans la bouche, mais peu importe, il était en vie. Il était toujours parmi nous. J'avais réussi cette fois. Il n'était pas mort, pas comme elle.


	6. Elle est-là?

Laissant traîner ses pieds dans le sable qui commençait à se refroidir alors que le soleil se couchait, Harris marchait lentement, se demandant pourquoi il avait accepté de l'accompagner. Ça aurait été le moment parfait pour partir. Tout le monde aurait été à la fête et donc personne n'aurait été là pour le déranger cette fois, lorsqu'il tenterait de partir. Mais non, il était là à ses côtés, les mains dans les poches à simplement penser à ce qu'il aurait pu faire à la place.

Soupirant, il leva les yeux au ciel. Il allait les croiser, il en était persuadé. C'est deux là ne manquaient jamais une soirée, ils adoraient faire la fête. Après tout, c'était de leur âge tout cela. Simplement de savoir qu'il allait les croiser, les voir heureux ensemble, alors que lui était seul, le rendait encore plus triste qu'il ne l'était.

Nathan, lui, était bien heureux qu'Harris ait fini par accepter de venir avec lui. Marchant avec le sourire. Ça lui avait bien prit tout l'or du monde, mais il avait réussi à l'amener à la première fête de l'été. C'était la première, mais sûrement la dernière pour le blond. Au moins il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas essayer, et puis Harris ne se projetait pas dans le futur et d'ici la prochaine soirée il n'allait surement plus être là. Il serait part, laissant derrière lui tout ceci. A quoi ça servait d'être ici ? Créer des souvenirs, souffrir.

Le roux était son ami depuis si longtemps qu'il ne comptait plus les années. De vrais amis d'enfance. Deux personnes totalement différentes qui allaient bien ensemble.On dit souvent que les contraires s'attirent, la vérité est affirmée dans leur amitié. C'était de vrais amis, mais ils avaient chacun leurs problèmes, leurs secrets. Nathan était toujours heureux et semblait ne pas être atteint des regards que les autres portaient sur lui, contrairement à Harris. Ils étaient des opposés, mais des meilleurs amis. De vrais amis.

__ **Il était temps que les vacances arrivent, tu ne trouves pas?**  _Demanda le roux avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres.

__ **Tu as bien raison,**_  répondit simplement Harris, un peu perdu dans ses pensées.

Harris était bien d'accord avec son ami. Il n'attendait que cela depuis le début de la saison d'examen. Ça avait été tellement dur pour lui pendant ce temps. Étudier et faire des examens, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que cela ne lui servirait à rien, qu'il perdait le temps qui lui restait, tout simplement. Mais Harris avait tout de même fait en sorte de les passer, ne voulant pas éveiller les craintes d'un quelconque problème à quiconque. Ses parents n'étaient pas du genre à ne pas regarder ces choses-là. Ils aimaient leur enfant et voulaient son bien avant tout et cela commençait par sa réussite scolaire... Le problème était qu'Harris n'allait pas bien et pourtant, cela, personne ne le savait. Personne ne savait avant il y a quelque jours. Là, il y avait ce Lauren à la noix qui avait tout vu et qui s'était donné comme quête de lui remonter le moral ou de lui pourrir le peu de vie qui lui restait. Tout dépendait du point de vue de la personne qui le disait.

Ce n'était pas ses affaires, il ne connaissait rien de sa vie,il fallait qu'il le laisse tranquille avec ses problèmes et qu'il s'occupe des siens à la place. Il ne pouvait pas débarquer dans sa vie, criant qu'il allait le sauver et le ramener à la raison. Harris était tout ce qu'il y a de plus raisonné.

Il avait fait un choix, l'un des plus lâche et faible qu'il soit, mais c'était tout de même un choix fixe.Il n'y avait pas d'autres alternatives. Il ne voulait plus vivre ainsi et à défaut de faire disparaître la souffrance il allait lui-même disparaître.  
  
Marchant en direction de la fête qui se donnait sur le bord de la plage, le blond était plongé dans ses pensées pendant que le roux lui parlait. Harris ne l'écoutait pas le moindre du monde, non pas que son histoire de serveur du bistro du coin ne l'intéressait pas, mais il pensait à autre chose.

__ **Qui sait? Peut-être que je la verrai à la fête ce soir. Tout le monde va être là après tout,**  _continua Nathan, ne se doutant pas qu'Harris ne l'écoutait pas.

_**_ Ouais, qui sait?** _

Harris était bien trop occupé à regarder les gens qui étaient là, au loin, il n'apercevait que des formes dansant au rythme de la musique et suivant les courbes que faisaient les flammes de l'immense feu. Se disant que s'il les voyait là au loin, il tournerait les talons et partirait de cet endroit sans plus attendre. Pas question que son coeur soit encore brisé en les voyant s'embrasser à pleine bouche sous ses yeux. Pas question de les entendre rire à l'unisson à cause d'une quelconque blague que leur aurait raconté un ami. Pas question de sentir son parfum si délectable pour ses narines sans pouvoir être assez proche pour l'avoir imprégné sur ses vêtements. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Il voulait que tout cela disparaisse enfin. Harris était au bord du gouffre.

__ **Je suis sûr qu'elle est super gentille et qu'on pourrait se rapprocher,**  _continua le roux qui n'avait pas arrêté son monologue tout le long du chemin.

__ **Mais tu vas me dire de qui tu me parles à la fin?**_

__ **Je...**_ Nathan était bouche-bée par le froideur avec laquelle Harris venait de lui parler.  _ **Je te l'ai dit Harris! De la nouvelle serveuse de chez Maddi's.**_

Voyant comment le roux avait l'air gêné et perdu avec la façon dont Harris s'était adressé à lui, il se sentit aussitôt coupable. Il détestait faire perdre le sourire que l'irlandais avait constamment sur le visage. Lui était heureux vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Harris était même un peu jaloux de cette façon d'être, lui ne pouvait plus depuis un moment être comme ça, aussi heureux.

__ **Désolé, j'étais dans mes pensées lorsque tu m'as dit qui c'était. Si tu la vois, n'oublie surtout pas de me la présenter.**  
_

__ **Je n'y manquerai pas,**_ dit-il alors que les deux jeunes hommes arrivaient enfin à cette fête.

La fête se déroulait parfaitement bien, Harris était avec Nathan et quelques autres de ses amis et parlait de tout et de rien. Le blond arrivait même un peu à oublier que quelque part ici se trouvait sa souffrance ainsi que la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Il ne faisait pas trop attention à la conversation qui se déroulait juste à côté de lui, regardant l'eau qui paressait si calme à l'horizon. Il aurait voulu y plonger pour que son coeur prenne la courbe des vagues et qu'il se remplisse du calme qui y régnait. La mer reflétait la lumière des feux de camp et des lanternes qui étaient un peu partout autour de lui. C'était magnifique à voir.

Harris était seul dans ses pensées, sans se douter de ce qui allait se passer dans quelques secondes. Mais lorsque ses émeraudes qui suivaient la rive de l'eau croisèrent deux visages heureux, accotés à un petit bar, son coeur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et d'un seul coup, un sentiment prit possession de lui.

Le genre de sentiment que tout le monde a déjà ressenti au moins une fois dans sa vie, le sentiment spécial quand la personne qu'on aime nous fait du mal par sa seule présence, qu'on a tout fait pour l'oublier et qu'on croit avoir un minimum réussi à la faire disparaître, mais que du jour au lendemain, elle revient et toutes les blessures du passé sont de retour pour nous achever une fois de plus.

Harris était rempli de ce sentiment à cet instant et l'effort qu'il fit pour retenir ses larmes lui fit monter une boule d'acide à la gorge, qui creusa un grand trou dans sa poitrine.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi maintenant? Le peu de morceaux de son coeur qui étaient restés à leur place tombèrent à ses pieds et se transformèrent en poussière sous ses yeux, histoire de ne plus jamais réussir à réparer cet organe vital qui le faisait plus que souffrir à cette heure-ci.

En quelques secondes, son envie de mourir qu'il croyait déjà au maximum arriva à son apogée et l'envie de se jeter sous un train, là maintenant, l'incita tant qu'il dut faire un effort surhumain pour reprendre sa respiration. Car depuis qu'il les avait vus, son souffle s'était arrêté et le fait de sentir l'air au fond de ses poumons le déchira davantage.

Il avait envie d'aller les frapper, leur crier d'arrêter de le faire souffrir. Leur montrer à quel point il était mort et tout ça à cause de leur histoire d'amour. Il ne supportait plus le fait de le voir heureux, avec elle. N'avait -il pas droit au bonheur lui aussi ? Il avait envie qu'ils sachent que lorsqu'il finirait par se tuer, se serait de leurs fautes. Il était enragé, mais en même temps, tellement triste de les voir là, ensemble et si heureux.

Harris ne voulait pas éclater en plein milieu de cette foule, il ne l'avait jamais fait au cours de ces dix derniers mois. Jamais en présence de quelqu'un, personne mise à part cette semaine. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'il lui avait pris aussi de dire tant de choses sur son état, sur sa vie à cet inconnu. Cette personne dont il ne savait absolument rien de lui.

__ **Lauren...**_

Le blond venait de dire son nom en le voyant juste à côté d'eux, faisant enfin dériver son regard de la cause de sa souffrance grandissante. Il était partout cet homme, Harris avait presque l'impression que le dénommé Lauren le suivait. Toujours là où il était. Harris pensait presque qu'il le suivait. Mais il était heureux qu'il lui ait permis de se relâcher un peu. Faire sortir toute la colère qu'il avait gardée en lui l'avait libéré d'un poids qui pesait sur sa poitrine. Un minuscule poids, mais c'était déjà ça.

Le châtain balaya l'attroupement du regard, sourit en apercevant Harris qui le regardait. Pour sa part, le blond n'était pas autant enthousiasme de ce fait. Il n'avait aucunement envie de lui reparler là, présentement. Pas après ce qui venait de se passer dans son corps. Il avait peur de succomber à nouveau en lui parlant.

__ **Hey Harris?**_ Dit le roux en lui donnant un petit coup de coude pour qu'il porte attention à lui,  _ **je vois Liza. Tu viens la voir avec moi ? Tu as dit que si je la voyais, je te la présenterais.**  
_

__ **Ouais, allons-y.**_

Peut-être que de rencontrer ce Liza allait lui faire oublier ce qu'il venait de voir. Il suivit Nathan, ne faisant pas attention à la direction qu'il prenait en regardant simplement ses pieds pour n'écraser les orteils de personne et s'approchait dangereusement des deux amoureux, de Lauren ainsi que d'une jeune métis.

_Que ce ne soit pas Liza, que ce ne soit pas elle et qu'on passe juste à côté une fraction de secondes_ , pensa-t-il lorsqu'il leva les yeux et les vit tous les quatre. Mais Harris aurait dû s'en douter, avec un nom comme avait cette dernière, il ne s'agissait pas d'un nom très anglais et celle-ci était d'une origine quelconque.

Les deux amis s'arrêtèrent devant l'autre petite bande de quatre. Harris restant un peu plus en retrait alors que Nathan partit aussitôt une conversation après avoir brièvement présenté Harris à Liza. Les deux amoureux ainsi que Lauren qui le regardait avec le sourire gardaient le silence.

__ **Alors, tu te sens mieux maintenant?**_ demanda Lauren en lui souriant.

__ **Mouais**_ **,**  souffla-t-il.

__ **Salut Harris.**  
_

__ **Salut James, Danielle.**  _Il sourit faussement en la regardant.

__ **Contente de te revoir Harris.**_

Ils s'étaient adressés à lui en lui crachant au visage leurs bonheurs qu'ils partageaient depuis maintenant si longtemps. Harris avait une fois de plus abaissé ce masque qui faisait l'opinion des gens, mais cela ne le préoccupait pas. James et Danielle constituaient le couple parfais qui avait poussé Harris à sauter de cette falaise.

Un bon après l'autre, Harris sentait son cœur battre très fort dans sa poitrine. Il se concentrait sur les coups de tonnerre qui régnaient en lui plutôt que sur ce qui se passait autour. C'était définitivement un orage en lui: des éclairs et du tonnerre qui lui déchiraient le cœur et le remplissait d'eau peu à peu pour le noyer à nouveau. Il était le calme avant la tempête. Il allait exploser en pleurs s'il voyait encore une seule fois la main de James se promener sur la cuisse de Danielle.

Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça, c'est lui qui devrait être là. C'est lui qui devrait être heureux et rire en chœur aux blagues ridicules que Lauren faisait. C'est lui qui devrait se tenir à ses côtés nuits et jours et sentir la chaleur de son corps, mais ça ne l'était pas. Personne ne savait pour cet amour qui le tuait à petit feu. Personne ne se doutait que le bonheur de deux personnes pouvait donner un tel mal être à une autre. Personne ne pouvait croire qu'Harris était atteint à ce point. Personne sauf ce homme stupide de bas de gamme qui se tenait devant lui. 

En plus d'avoir une tornade qui se préparait en lui, le blond avait le ventre serré à l'idée que peut-être Lauren puisse avoir fait le lien entre lui et le couple. Ça aurait été vraiment le comble que cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas du tout, comprenne aussi vite quelque chose que même son meilleur ami ne voyait pas encore, mais le châtain lui avait lancé plusieurs regards dont il n'avait pas compris le sens et en doutait fortement.

Si Lauren avait deviné, pourquoi ne réagissait-il pas? Pourquoi restait-il là et continuait-il à dire toutes ses blagues nulles? Il avait pourtant dit qu'il l'aiderait et même s'il ne voulait pas de son aide en ce qui consiste de l'arrêter lors de ses tentatives de suicide, là maintenant, il aurait bien voulu qu'il fasse quelque chose.

La conversation qu'il y avait entre les quatre protagonistes venait de changer et elle était maintenant à sens unique. Danielle parlait comme elle le faisait si bien avec sa voix toute féminine. Parlant du stage qu'elle venait de faire dans la ville voisine depuis les trois dernières semaines pour l'un de ses cours de dernière année.

Danielle était plus vieille qu'Harris, comme toutes les autres personne ici. Il était le seul à ne pas encore avoir eu sa majorité. James et Danielle étaient en première année et Lauren, il ne savait pas trop, mais il était facile de voir qu'il n'était plus au lycée. Le pauvre Harris, lui n'en avait pas fini avec le lycée, encore deux autres années. En fait non, il avait fini. Il avait fini par décider qu'il partait autre part. Il partait au ciel, ou plutôt en enfer, puisque le suicide n'est pas accepté dans la religion chrétienne et que Dieu ne voudrait pas de lui, mais même l'enfer serait moins dur qu'ici et ça, il le savait bien.

Harris fut bloqué dans ses pensées. Il ne pensait plus, un vide auquel il faisait face. Ce qu'il voyait juste devant lui, l'en empêchait. C'était comme de la torture. Il aurait tant voulu s'enfuir au plus profond de lui-même pour ne plus voir ça, ne plus avoir à le supporter. La pire des scènes pour lui. Pire que de voir un viol ou bien un meurtre. Non, s'en était un, un meurtre, pour lui du moins. Le meurtre de son cœur. Il venait définitivement de mourir en voyant James embrasser Danielle à pleine bouche, se foutant bien de lui ou bien de Lauren qui était là, à les regarder, fasciné par leur amour.

Pour Harris, ce n'était rien de fascinant. C'était juste trop dur à supporter. C'était de trop et encore une fois aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il allait pleurer. Il en avait mare. Il détestait ça et en plus, il y avait une cinquantaine de personnes autour de lui. Tout le monde le verrait et il haïssait encore plus pleurer en présence de gens qui pourraient le juger.

Harris ne voulait pas se montrer faible devant des gens et pleurer était ce qu'il y avait de plus faible. De plus James et Danielle semblaient avoir coupés les ponts s'isolant afin de mieux s'embrasser follement. Ils ne faisaient pas attention. Mais si Harris se mettait à pleurer il le remarquerait aussitôt. Fallait il paraître minable pour attirer son attention ? Ils allaient penser quoi? James se précipiterait sûrement sur lui pour le consoler et lui demander ce qui n'allait pas tout d'un coup. Et ça, c'était sûrement la dernière des choses qu'il voulait.

Il lui dirait quoi? C'est de ta faute parce que tu embrasses Danielle sous mes yeux. Non, ça jamais. Il allait mourir sans que l'un d'eux ne sache ce qu'il ressentait. Ça servirait à quoi de toute façon qu'il leur dise ? Il le savait bien qu'il n'avait aucune chance. Vraiment aucune.

C'était un rêve et les rêves ne se réalisaient pas. Il allait finir ses jours sans avoir senti, lui aussi ses lèvres sur les siennes, sans avoir touché sa peau qui frissonnerait de plénitude, sans lui avoir offert son corps, sans lui avoir dit je t'aime.

S'il restait dans ce monde, tout ce qu'il allait avoir, c'était de les voir s'embrasser encore et encore, les voir partir main dans la main vers le bateau de James et savoir ce qu'ils allaient faire par la suite. C'était bien trop horrible. Bien trop souffrant.

Se torturer à s' imaginer leurs ébats, l'entendre crier SON nom. Lui aussi aurait voulu jouir en entendant sa voix crier son nom et crier le sien en retour. Pas seulement se masturber en se servant de sa photo ou en l'imaginant dans le maillot qu'il l'avait vu porter plus tôt dans la même journée.

C'était horrible de les voir là maintenant, encore en train de s'embrasser. Mais ils n'allaient pas s'arrêter bientôt? Harris devait partir et là vraiment, il ne pouvait plus supporter, c'était bien trop dur. Il fallait qu'il trouve une bonne raison de partir et de les laisser seul. La panique se voyait dans ses yeux. Il fallait qu'il trouve quelque chose et vite.

_**_ Je... Je vais retourner voir Nathan!** _

Après ses mots, Harris se dépêcha de disparaître de la vue des trois jeunes adultes. Nathan était plus loin avec son nouvel ami ou du moins celui en devenir. Le blond marchait vite et dans la direction opposée à celle où était le roux. Il ne voulait pas le voir lui aussi. Il ne voulait pas qu'il sache qu'il allait mal, car il savait que ça allait le blesser de ne pas l'avoir remarqué. Lorsqu'il ne vit plus Danielle et James qui s'embrassaient, Harris commença à courir, les larmes coulant silencieusement sous les yeux sans qu'il ne puisse les arrêter.

Il ne se retenait plus, il les laissait aller, incapable de les retenir une seconde de plus. Il courrait sur le bord de la plage, ses pieds faisant éclabousser l'eau qui reflétait la lune de cette nuit.

__ **Harris attends!... Tu.. Ne fais pas ça. Attends-moi... Je vais t'aider.**_

Il entendait Lauren crier ses mots, alors qu'il était à plusieurs mètres en arrière de lui. Il avait compris, il savait comment il se sentait. Il avait tout deviné? Impossible. Comment pouvait-il deviner ce qu'il ressentait aussi facilement?

Harris n'arrêtait pas de courir, il n'avait aucune envie de lui parler, ni qu'il le voit pleurer encore une fois. La dernière fois était déjà une fois de trop. Il devait le prendre pour un homme apeuré, un lâche. C'est vrai qu'il en était un, mais Lauren n'était pas obligé de le savoir ça, personne ne l'était.

__ **Harris s'il te plaît, laisse-moi t'aider. Laisse-moi te prouver que tu peux vivre sans cette douleur... Mais va pas essayer de te tuer à nouveau!**_

Tout d'un coup, le blond se stoppa. Il ne courait plus. Il était immobile la tête tournée vers l'horizon. Il ne pleurait plus, laissant couler les dernières larmes sur le long de son visage si triste. Ne les essuyant pas.

_**_ Je n'allais pas me tuer... Pas là... Je ne serais pas capable... Je suis trop faible pour... Je n'ai pas la force là maintenant de retenter... Pas encore.** _

Il parlait lentement, soufflant une respiration entre chaque phrase. Elle était monotone, dépourvue d'une quelconque émotion. Harris n'en avait plus, il n'y arrivait plus, plus à rien. À être heureux, à vivre ou à voir les autres vivent. Mais il n'avait plus la force pour retenter sa chance. Il était bien trop détruit par ce qu'il venait de voir.

Lauren arriva à côté de lui et sans attendre, il le serra fort dans ses bras. Harris ne s'attendait pas à ça. Les bras le long du corps, il se laissait faire. Il en avait besoin en fait. Même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, même s'il aurait préféré que ce soit quelqu'un qu'il connaissait plus. Il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Les bras de Lauren serraient son corps frêle contre le sien.

Lauren n'était pas le plus fort et le bouclé le savait que s'il le voulait, il pourrait se décoller, mais il était bien, ses bras le réchauffaient, réchauffaient son cœur. Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils allaient rester ainsi, là, les bras de Lauren autour du corps d'Harris à le consoler en silence, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Vraiment aucune.

Harris aurait cru que le châtain aurait dit quelque chose. Il ne savait pas quoi, mais quelque chose. Peut-être le sermonner ou rire une fois de plus de lui et de son malheur stupide, mais pas rester en silence à lui caresser le dos.

__ **J'en suis heureux alors!**_

Voilà ce que Lauren finit par sortir. Un "  _j'en suis heureux"_. Heureux de quoi? Qu'il ne se tue pas ou qu'il n'ait pas besoin une fois de plus de l'en empêcher? Pour le moment, la question resterait sans réponse, Harris était bien de savoir qu'il pensait a lui. Que quelqu'un s'intéressait à lui.

__ **Je vais rentrer chez moi si tu veux bien.**_

Harris avait pris une petite voix douce, à peine audible pour que Lauren sache qu'il avait encore envie de fondre en larmes. Il ne voulait pas recommencer, pas avant d'être enfermé dans sa salle de bain, le robinet ouvert pour que ses parents, qui devaient sûrement dormir, ne se réveillent pas et ne l'entendent pas gémir sa tristesse.

Lauren le raccompagna jusqu'à chez lui. Le silence se déroula en silence, aucun n'osa parler. Harris ne voulait pas se confier et Lauren ne voulait pas le pousser. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de mots, puisque Lauren semblait le deviner , ce qui au fils des heures affolait quelques peu Harris mais d'un autre côté savoir que quelqu'un cherchait à le comprendre l'apaisait. Pouvait -il lui aussi être fascinant ?. Pourquoi était-il venu avec lui si c'était pour ne rien dire, ne rien faire? Peut-être voulait-il s'assurer qu'il n'allait rien tenter, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il rentre chez lui, mais Harris ne ferait rien. Pas ce soir.


	7. ça avait si bien commencé

Harris se réveilla en sueur, il venait de faire un cauchemar. Et quel cauchemar! Il avait revécu la soirée sur la falaise, celle qui s'était passée il y a déjà deux semaines maintenant. Tout était là, les sensations, la vue, les émotions. Comme s'il était revenu en arrière. Des larmes étaient coincées dans ses yeux, mais ne coulaient pas, alors que quelques mèches de ses cheveux ébouriffés restaient collées à son front humide de quelques gouttes de sueur. Il se frotta les yeux pour chasser les larmes formées dans son sommeil et se leva tant bien que mal. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et fit sa toilette sans aucune envie.  
  


Il descendit ensuite à la cuisine. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, ils avaient laissé une note sur le réfrigérateur disant qu'ils seraient de retour dans l'après-midi mais qu'ils étaient partis faire quelques courses dans la ville voisine. Harris n'en dit rien et se servit un bol de céréales. Assis seul à la table, il repensait aux derniers jours. Aux paroles de Lauren et sa gentillesse. Au fait qu'il lui envoyait des messages régulièrement pour savoir comment il se sentait et vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant. Une attention qu'il appréciait.

 

Harris ne savait même pas comment il avait eu son numéro et au début, il avait été bien retissant au fait de lui répondre quoi que ce soit, mais le faisait tout de même suite à la menace qu'il lui avait écrite: **" _Si tu ne réponds pas dans les cinq minutes qui suivent mon message, je débarque chez toi_."**  
  


Le blond se demandait si c'était pour cette raison qu'il avait fait le chemin avec lui la dernière fois. Savoir où est-ce qu'il habitait pour le harceler. C'était presque ça : du harcèlement. Mais il n'y prêtait plus attention, ces choses là ne l'affectaient plus. Il se moquait de savoir qu'un homme, qu'il ne connaissait pas il y a deux semaines et qui le harcelait maintenant de messages pour savoir comment il allait. Il avait fini par laisser de côté ces choses là. . Il lui répondait sans gêne que s'il voulait se tuer aujourd'hui, il ne lui dirait pas, en aucune circonstance. Et plus les jours passaient, moins ses réponses étaient longues et il finit par ne répondre qu'un **" _OK_ "**, peu importait ce que Lauren lui racontait. Ça faisait environ le même temps qu'Harris était enfermé chez lui, ne voulant pas sortir de peur de les croiser dans le rue, sur la plage ou même à la boutique. De toute façon, il ferait quoi seul à l'extérieur? Rien, il n'avait tristement rien à faire ici, dans ce village, dans ce monde.  
  


Harris avait perdu l'envie de tout faire, même d'essayer de retenter sa chance. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Lauren soit la? Tout aurait été plus simple s'il avait réussi. Parce que là, son état était pire que d'être mort. Il était en vie, mais il n'était plus rien. C'était une coquille vide. Son âme avait disparue, elle, lorsqu'il avait sauté, mais son corps était toujours sur terre, errant dans une demeure, ne faisant rien. Il était comme bloqué.  
  


Le blond passait ses journées enfermé dans sa chambre à dormir, à pleurer ou simplement à regarder son plafond qui était aussi ennuyeux que lui. Autrefois les choses étaient différentes. D'un blanc cassé où il y avait un ventilateur qui tournait en permanence. L'été il faisait tellement chaud ici que tout le monde allait sur la plage à quelques mètres seulement pour se baigner dans l'eau jours après jours.  
  


Harris avait fini par perdre aussi l'envie de se baigner. Malgré les lourdes chaleurs il se laissait suer sous son ventilateur qui brassait le peu d'air qu'il y avait dans sa chambre. Si on lui avait dit l'an passé qu'il ne voudrait pas aller dans l'eau et de son plein gré, il aurait rit au nez de cette personne. Il adorait la mer et faisait tout pour passer le plus de temps dans celle-ci et c'était aussi pour cette raison qu'il voulait mourir en se noyant, dans cette mer qui l'avait rendu tant de fois heureux. Il voulait qu'elle lui redonne cette émotion à nouveau. Qu'il meurt heureux, bercé par les vagues. Alors le jeune homme restait dans la chaleur de sa maison à transpirer et à s'ennuyer pareille à un con.  
  


Il s'était tellement rendu pâle a resté enfermer que ses parents avaient fini par croire qu'il était malade. Même si eux n'étaient pratiquement jamais à la maison et qu'ils ignoraient tout de l'état mental de leur seul fils, ils s'inquiétaient tout de même un peu pour lui. C'était leur seul enfant et ils ne voulaient pas le perdre. Quels parents au monde voudraient voir leur enfant dans cet état? Personne, justement. Et pourtant, le taux de suicide était grand.  
  


Le vibreur de son téléphone retentit comme chaque matin dans les environs d'onze heures. Le même nom s'affichait à chaque fois, pas Lauren, mais plutôt " _emmerdeur_ ". C'était le petit surnom que lui avait donné le bouclé, rien de très affectif mais Harris refusait de s'y attacher. C'était ce qu'il faisait après tout. Il l'emmerdait chaque jour avec ses messages. Harris lui répondit un OK sans même prendre le temps de lire ce que lui avait écrit Lauren aujourd'hui. Il s'en moquait.   
  


Harris reposa sans aucune attention son téléphone portable sur son lit, laissant sa main suivre le mouvement. Il était couché en étoile, les yeux clos. Ce n'était vraiment pas agréable d'être dans un état pareil. Déprimer autant que cela pour une histoire de cœur. Il le savait et il détestait ce qu'il était devenu. Il détestait tout de sa vie. Il se détestait lui.

 

Harris n'était pas stupide ou bien aveugle, il avait tout fait pour passer au travers et se dire qu'au fur et à mesure, ses sentiments allaient partir et qu'il allait devenir normal. Mais non, il n'était pas normal, du moins selon lui. Il ne se croyait pas normal d'aimer à ce point une personne. Cette personne.  
  


On aurait pu croire qu'il était sous l'emprise d'une drogue à être aussi détaché du monde, à ne pas entendre la sonnette de la porte d'entrer, les coups que recevaient sa porte par les  
  


jointures d'une personne impatiente. Ensuite, ce fut des pas dans les escaliers, une personne qui criait son prénom "  ** _Harris...Harris merde tu es où...Réponds... Harris_ "**. Mais Harris ne l'entendait pas.  
  


Il écoutait son cœur battement après battement, comptant les secondes entre chaque, se disant que bientôt il n'y en aurait simplement plus. Plus de pulsations, plus de sang qui circulerait, tout serait arrêté. Il en rêvait. La porte s'ouvrit en grand, le faisant sursauter et revenir dans le monde réel. Son pouls ayant augmenté d'un seul coup.  
  


Lauren venait d'entrer, criant son prénom. Le bouclé le regardait, s'étant étendu sur le lit, de l'incompréhension dans le regard.  
  


**__ Qu'est-ce que tu fous chez moi? Comment es-tu entré?_ **   
  


Lauren avait l'air aussi surpris que lui de trouver le blond couché dans son lit, tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal. Il lui avait répondu pourtant, pensait Harris, alors pourquoi débarquait-il chez lui et aussi énervé.  
  


****__ Tu aurais pu me répondre lorsque j'ai sonné... J'ai cru que tu avais..enfin tu me comprends._  
  


**__ Je n'avais pas entendu,_ dit Harris, ignorant la dernière phrase de Lauren,  _mais tu ne réponds toujours pas à ma question. Pourquoi es-tu là?_**

**_  
_ Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais passer la journée avec moi et tu as dis ok, alors je suis là._** Le châtain sourit, fier de son coup.

 

Harris n'y croyait pas. Il avait utilisé ses propres messages contre lui. Il savait très bien qu'il allait répondre un ok alors il avait rédigé une question en conséquence. Il était un emmerdeur et ce n'était rien de le dire. Lauren était maline et Harris avait fini par tomber dans son « piège » enfin si on pouvait l'appeler ainsi. Pourquoi voulait-il passer du temps avec une personne comme Harris. Il se le demandait vraiment. Être avec une personne déprimée, toujours sur les nerfs et qui pouvait craquer à tout moment.  
  


Harris n'avait aucune envie de faire une quelconque activité avec lui. Lauren lui tapait sur le système. Il ignorait pourquoi d'ailleurs parce qu'il avait l'air sympathique, avec cet éternel sourire au coin des lèvres, pareille à celui de Nathan. Finalement il réfléchit à ce que faisait Lauren, et en vint à la conclusion que Luis voulait l'aider.Voilà, c'était pour cela. Il voulait l'aider à rester ici. Le blond ne voulait pas rester et que quelqu'un qui ne savait rien de sa situation et de ce qu'il avait vécu, essaie de lui faire comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne voulait pas, l'énervait.  
  


Sans ajouter quoi que ce soit, il se recoucha et se remit à regarder le plafond. Lauren allait bien finir par partir et le laisser tranquille. Mais les secondes et les minutes passaient. Personne ne parlait. Lauren regardait Harris qui lui regardait le plafond. Harris sentait les yeux bleus clairs sur lui, il essayait de ne pas y porter attention, mais c'était cause perdue. Son regard pesant commençait à titiller Harris qui se sentait laisser succomber à la tentation.  
  


Dans sa tête, toutes les questions étaient pour Lauren. Pourquoi était-il venu? Pourquoi voulait-il passer la journée avec lui? Que voulait-il faire? Il était vraiment venu jusque dans sa chambre pour voir s'il était vraiment là? Il était littéralement entré chez lui. Comment? La porte devait être barrée.  
  


Perdu dans ses pensées, Harris n'avait même pas remarqué que Lauren n'était plus dans l'embrasure de la porte. Qu'il était dans sa chambre, regardant la décoration et tout ce qui était à portée de vue. Ça devait faire une dizaine de minutes depuis leur dernier dialogue.  
  


**__ Puisque tu ne veux rien faire, on ne fera rien._ **   
  


Lauren, sans gêne, vint se coucher aux côtés d'Harris, leurs épaules se touchant. Il s'installa confortablement, les bras relevé derrière la tête. Le blond soupira avant de se décaler du châtain et les minutes recommencèrent à passer.  
  


**__ Je vois que tu es fan de The Fray, j'aime bien leurs chansons. Un peu triste comme musique, mais leurs paroles veulent dire quelque chose au moins..._ **

 

Lauren parlait à sens unique, aucune réponse de la part du bouclé. Aucun dialogue ne prenait place. Il ne le regardait même pas. Mais le châtain avait raison, The Fray était le groupe préféré d'Harris ainsi que la chanson you found me. Elle parlait de suicide alors, elle avait un sens pour Harris. Elle était très convenable pour son état d'âme du moment.  
  
  


**__ Moi j'aime 30 seconds to mars... Si tu ne connais pas, tu as gâché ta vie, je te le dis tout de suite..._** Et ça continua ainsi pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes. Lauren parlait, et comblait les vides. Ce n'était pas un dialogue, mais un monologue qui n'en finissait simplement plus. Harris en avait marre, c'était pire que de la torture.  
  


**__ Tu veux faire quoi?_  **Finit par sortir le bouclé, stoppant Lauren dans sa phrase.  
  


****__ Hum... Je m'étais dit qu'on pourrait aller dans le centre d'achat._  
  


**__ C'est bon on y va._ **

 

Harris se leva aussitôt après sa dernière phrase et se dirigea vers la porte. Lauren le regardait avec un grand sourire. Il avait réussi à lui faire faire quelque chose.  
  


**__ Je dois juste aller aux toilettes avant, j'ai envie depuis un bon quinze minutes._ **   
  


Le blond leva les yeux au ciel en l'entendant dire ça. Il aurait dû y aller avant. Lui montrant une porte qui était entre ouverte, un sourire apparut sur son visage. Harris venait de sourire et cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas fait. Du moins, de façon volontaire et non forcée. Lauren avait réussi plus qu'il le croyait. Il lui avait offert une goutte de bonheur dans la mer de larmes qui l'entourait.Honnêtement, c'était ridicule d'acheter des vêtements uniquement pour faire plaisir à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça, c'est ce qu'Harris aurait normalement pensé. Mais... tout au fond de lui, cette journée au centre commercial l'avait un peu remis sur pied. En plus, les t-shirt qu'il s'était offert étaient à son goût. Il s'étonnait lui de même d'avoir pris du plaisir à faire les magasins. Il devait se l'avouer : cette journée lui avait fait du bien.  
  


Un autre sourire éclatant... révélant des dents blanches et luisantes. Harris pensa que ce n'était pas du soleil qu'il devait se protéger, mais de ce sourire encore plus rayonnant. Puis, il secoua la tête, esquissa un tout petit sourire, et marmonna un:  
  


**__ Il faudra refaire ça bientôt... Tu es trop drôle comme mec..._ **   
  


Les deux jeunes hommes venaient de rentrer dans la demeure des Styles des bras chargés de sacs. On aurait pu dire en les voyant arriver qu'il avait dépensé tout l'argent qu'il avait durement gagné pendant les deux derniers mois en une seule journée, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le cas.  
  


Il avait beaucoup de sacs oui, mais Lauren lui, avait fait découvrir un petit magasin très économe où Harris avait trouvé son bonheur dans les rayons. Il avait passé la moitié de la journée à essayer ce que lui apportait Lauren. Leurs téléphones respectifs étaient remplis de photos de l'autre. Une journée qui maintenant se résumait à des souvenirs. Des souvenirs qui lui donnaient des raisons pour ne pas partir.  
  


**__ Quand tu veux... Je suis heureux que tu aies aimé passer la journée avec moi._ **

 

**__ Pourquoi tu as voulu me faire sortir de chez moi? Je suis juste un inconnu pour toi._ **   
  


Un petit moment de silence s'installa entre eux. Curieux après quelques longues secondes, Lauren tourna la tête et tomba dans deux obsidiennes troublées. Lauren n'en revenait pas. C'était étrange l'effet que ce garçon avait sur lui, l'effet de ses yeux profondément verts se rapprochant de l'émeraude... Ce visage de porcelaine, ce visage d'ange, il semblait si irréel.  
  


Tentant de reprendre le cours de ses idées, il détourna le regard de ce visage si magnifique qui le troublait, et essaya de s'expliquer:  
  


****__ Harris, tu crois vraiment qu'avec ce que tu m'as dit, après ce que j'ai vu, on est encore des inconnus? Ce que tu vis me touche et je veux t'aider. Rester enfermé dans ta chambre ne t'aidera en rien. Aucunement, ça peut même nuire. Tu as dit que tu avais essayé d'oublier, mais crois-tu vraiment que tu peux oublier en étant enfermé à l'intérieur, seul avec tes pensées?_  
  


**___ Lauren _, pourquoi tu fais ça?_**   
  


****__ Pour te prouver que vivre est quelque chose de bien._  
  


****__ Mais je n'ai pas envie de vivre, je ne veux pas que tu me sauves._  
  


__**_ Je le ferai quand même.**   
  


****__ Ça ne se fait pas de sauver quelqu'un qui ne le veut pas._  
  


****__ Laisse-moi l'été pour te prouver que vivre est quelque chose qu'il ne faut pas manquer. Juste l'été._  
  


****__ Mais c'est long tout un été._  
  


****__ C'est seulement deux mois. Aller Harris... laisse-moi ce temps et si je n'ai pas réussi, je te laisse partir, mais tu dois me promettre de faire ce que j'ai prévu... Et plus de tentatives d'accord?_  
  


**__ Hum..._ **

  
Harris se stoppa dans son élan, il venait de croiser du regard LE couple assis sur un banc, mangeant leur glace... Ils étaient devant chez lui, comme s'ils savaient qu'il les verrait, comme s'ils savaient que ça allait lui faire mal, le détruire. Harris allait accepter le marché avec Lauren, mais voir ces deux là ainsi, si heureux, lui fendit le cœur. Il avait envie de vomir rien qu'à l'idée de devoir supporter ça encore plus longtemps...

 

Il se précipita vers la salle de bain, bien trop pressé pour prendre le temps de bien fermer la porte qui était donc restée entre ouverte, laissant voir sa silhouette bouger à vive allure dans l'autre pièce. Lauren ne comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait. Il y avait moins d'une minute, Harris allait bien et maintenant, il avait disparu de sa vue, totalement affolé. Ce retournement de situation affolait Lauren qui semblait quelque peu désorienté.  
  


Lauren perdit son sourire et afficha une expression de pure confusion. Il y avait à peine deux secondes, Harris était perdu dans ses pensées, très loin sur la lune, et là, il hurlait presque. Et ce regard plein de colère et de souffrance...chagrinait Lauren.

 

Lauren jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre de la chambre du blond et il comprit tout. En une seconde, lui aussi avait disparu de la chambre à coucher. Voyant Harris, une paire de ciseaux à ongles entre les mains, prêt à faire une grave erreur.

 

**__ Harris ne fait pas ça!_ **   
  


Le blond en pleurs se tourna vers Lauren qui venait de crier ces mots. Il était détruit et ça se voyait. Il était faible dans cette situation et aurait tellement aimé être autrement. Être fort comme Lauren le paraissait.  
  


**__J'aimerais... te-tellement être fort co..mme toi!_  **Essaya-t-il de dire entre ses pleurs qui remplissaient la pièce.  
  


Lauren sentit son coeur se serrer. Mais pourquoi avait-il mal à cette simple idée? Il avait mal de penser qu'Harris pouvait penser de lui qu'il n'était pas fort. Il détestait savoir que quelqu'un pourrait briser le cœur de ce jeune garçon, et il ne savait même pas pourquoi. Harris n'était peut-être plus un étranger, après avoir passé la journée ensemble, et puis il était l'un des amis de James. Donc ils étaient amis, en tout cas il l'espérait. Mais ça n'empêchait pas qu'ils ne se connaissaient que depuis aujourd'hui. Alors pourquoi avait-il mal de penser qu'une personne ait pu le faire souffrir? Comme s'il s'agissait d'un ami de longue date ou d'un petit frère...  
  


**__ Fort ça ne veut pas dire que tu n'as pas envie de mourir. Fort, ça veut dire que tu continue à vivre avec l'envie de mourir._ **

  
Lauren rapidement profita de cet instant d'inattention de la part du bouclé pour prendre ses poignets entre ses mains et d'écarter la paire de ciseaux. Eloigner toute menace pour qu'il ne puisse pas y accéder, et faire une erreur. Il avait tellement peur qu'il décide de passer à l'action sous ses yeux, qu'il préférait éviter le risque le voyant dans un tel état simplement à la vue du jeune couple.  
  


**__ Je...je ne suis pas fort_ Lauren _... Je suis juste un faible..._**  murmura-t-il entre deux larmes.  
  


****__ Penses à ta famille, à ta mère, à ton père. Tu as pensé à eux!_  
  


****__ Ils vont... me pleurer deux ans....et ce sera fini._  
  


**__ Et Lui! tu y as pensé à lui, à celui que tu aimes... À_ James _._**   
  


Harris avait les yeux comme deux billes en entendant Lauren prononcer ces mots. Non, il ne pouvait pas savoir. Personne ne savait, personne n'avait le droit de savoir. Le châtain savait déjà bien trop de choses, mais ça, c'était de trop. Il savait, il avait su, il avait compris qu'il était amoureux de James. Son ami, un homme qui était déjà en couple avec une fille. C'était pire que tout.Harris ne pouvait concevoir que son secret ait été dévoilé par Lauren. Comment avait il pu comprendre si vite ?  
  


Voilà pourquoi son amour était impossible. James et Danielle étaient ensemble depuis bien avant qu'Harris ne le voit, ne le connaisse, ne l'aime. Harris aimait une personne en sachant qu'il ne serait jamais sien, dont il ne recevrait jamais les mêmes sentiments.James ne l'aimait pas et ne l'aimerait sans doute jamais. Un amour à sens unique qui consumait Harris de l'intérieur. Harris, pour lui, était un simple collègue de travail, un mec de son école, un jeune.

 

Harris s'était arrêté de pleurer tellement la révélation faite par ce Lauren l'avait surpris. Il le regardait, totalement figé sur place alors que Lauren l'observait, attendant une réponse. Le regardant dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre ses pensées ou de le déchiffrer. L'absence de réaction inquiétait Lauren mais il demeurait patient. Le châtain s'inquiétait par le manque de réaction du plus jeune. Tout ce qui indiquait qu'il ne s'était pas transformé en statue était qu'il sentait les mains du blond trembler tellement il serrait fort l'arme argentée entre ses doigts. Entre temps il avait ressaisit les ciseaux et Lauren commençait à ne plus avoir le contrôle.  
  


__ **Lâche ces ciseaux s'il te plait.**_   
  


Et tout recommença, pareille à un cercle infernal. Il se remit à pleurer, à bouger, à essayer de se détacher du châtain. Harris se détourna de l'étreinte de Lauren, mais celui-ci retenait ses poignets en essayant tant bien que mal de le ramener contre son torse. Harris pleurait et dû à la faiblesse de tous ses muscles en cet instant de crise, il se vit obligé de se laisser retomber dans les bras du châtain, desserrant l'étreinte qu'avait sa main sur l'objet pointu qui tomba sur le carrelage de la salle de bain.. Lauren le tenait alors de toutes ses forces, passant ses bras forts autour de la fragile silhouette d'Harris.  
  


Harris se calma progressivement, il accorda ses pulsations cardiaques au rythme du cœur de Lauren, qui battait contre son oreille. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait si bien lorsque les bras du châtain l'entouraient et pourquoi sa présence dans son espace vital le rendait heureux. A cet instant il oubliait le chagrin procuré par James pour profiter de cet instant avec Lauren. Oui, il était bien. Un battement de coeur, un reniflement, des doigts qui caressaient son dos. Toute l'adrénaline de la crise était passée. Elle l'avait épuisé. Harris redescendait sur terre avec une lourdeur.  
  


Après un long moment passé dans cette position, Lauren déposa Harris dans son lit où ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, ses mains toujours posées sur les poignets du plus jeune. Ils gardaient un contact. Il avait encore peur qu'il se lève et retourne dans la salle de bain. Harris avait l'air totalement abattu par la fatigue, mais il ne voulait pas prendre ce risque de le laisser sans surveillance après ce qu'il venait de se passer.  
  


__ T **u vas t'en sortir Harris... Tu vas voir, tu vas remonter à la surface de l'eau et pouvoir respirer à nouveau. Je vais être là pour t'aider. Je serai là... je ne te lâcherai pas... Tu n'es plus seul là dedans... Maintenant on est deux...**_ Lauren lui murmurait ces mots et continua alors que le blond, mort de fatigue par la crise d'émotion qu'il venait de faire, s'endormit doucement.


	8. Autour du feu

Encore étourdi par ce moulin à paroles, Harris le regardait gravir les escaliers par la suite il entendit la porte de la salle de bain se fermer à l'étage. Wow... Pas une minute pour souffler. Lauren était un grand parleur, il était constamment souriant, heureux, gentil, attentionné. Il dégageait une aura de pur bonheur, si blanche comparée à celle d'Harris.  
  


 

Harris soupira en réalisant cela. Il attrapa ses paquets achetés lors de leur dernière journée au centre commercial et chercha parmi les sacs, celui dans lequel reposait son tout nouveau maillot. C'était un short orange, simple, avec un petit cordon blanc pour ajuster à la taille. Il monta rapidement à sa chambre et l'enfila après avoir retiré son caleçon. Il mit par la suite le T-shirt blanc que Lauren semblait particulièrement affectionner. Avant de sortir, il mit un bandeau sur sa tête et se planta devant son miroir. De quoi avait-il l'air? D'un parfait inconnu. Avec ce nouvel accoutrement, il ne se reconnaissait plus.

 

  
Le regard d'Harris glissa le long de son corps, sur son reflet, et son regard se bloqua au niveau de ses cuisses. Il aperçut ensuite, sur le rebord du lavabo, un rasoir. Son rasoir. Il se mordilla la lèvre en fixant intensément la lame. La lame qui semblait l'appeler. Mais il avait promis. Il avait juré qu'il ne ferait rien. Lauren le saurait de toute façon. Il savait toujours tout ce qu'il faisait, ce qu'il pensait. Il avait découvert pour James, il avait compris son état mental. Il savait tout de lui.  
  


 

Harris était soulagé de savoir que Lauren ne lui parlait jamais du fait qu'il aimait James, un mec, son ami. Que rien n'avait changé sur ce point. Jamais Lauren ne le forçait à dire quoi que ce soit. Il attendait d'abord qu'Harris aborde le sujet pour ensuite continuer. Pendant la semaine qu'ils avaient partagé les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient grandement rapprochés, de quoi semer le trouble dans l'esprit de Harris. Ils se voyaient tous les jours et passaient pratiquement leur journée entière à jouer comme des enfants, à rire. Néanmoins leurs affections réciproques les avait rapprochés l'un de l'autre sur le plan émotionnel plus particulièrement. Harris se confiait à Lauren par moment, ne disant tout de même pas grand chose. Ce dernier racontait aussi de petites anecdotes qui lui étaient déjà arrivées. C'était très souvent des conneries, des délires qu'il faisait à l'école ou quand il était encore au lycée.

 

 

Lauren en avait fait des gaffes et des tas de trucs qui faisaient rager ses professeurs. Harris avait même découvert qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, Lauren et sa famille vivaient ici. Qu'il avait été dans la même école que lui et avait eu les professeurs étranges. Ils avaient beaucoup plus de points en commun qu'ils ne l'auraient cru.

 

  
Même si Harris n'était plus enfermé dans sa chambre, jamais il n'avait remis les pieds dans l'eau. Il jouait peut-être sur la plage, mais l'eau qu'il avait toujours aimée lui rappelait à chaque fois cette nuit, celle où il avait voulu se tuer, ça lui faisait penser à ce qu'il avait ressenti. Ce qu'il essayait de faire disparaitre depuis sept jours. Alors il évitait de s'en approcher, la tentation était bien trop présente. 

 

 

Depuis qu'il le connaissait, Harris s'en voulait d'avoir traité Lauren d'emmerdeur. Lauren n'en n'était pas un. Il l'aidait à penser à autre chose, il lui montrait qu'il pouvait toujours avoir du plaisir. C'était un ange gardien, pas un emmerdeur. Son ange gardien juste à lui.Ses préjugés étaient maintenant tous envolés.  
  


 

Lauren entra dans la chambre d'Harris sans cogner ni rien d'autre qui pourrait prévenir et l'alerter de son arrivée. Harris aurait très bien pu être nu en ce moment. Il sortit bien vite de la salle de bain, plaçant son maillot pour qu'on ne puisse voir aucune marque sur son corps, allant vers le châtain qui avait déjà recommencé à parler.  
  


 

__ **Tu vas voir, je suis super bon au foot, si tu es dans la même équipe que moi, c'est sûr que tu vas gagner,**_  avait-il dit dès son entrée dans la pièce.  _ **Allez, viens Harry Potter, enfourche ton balais et suis-moi jusque chez moi, j'ai des trucs à aller prendre.**_  
  


 

Harris sourit au nom que venait d'utiliser le plus vieux. Il lui arrivait souvent de faire des allusions au film, tout ça à cause de son prénom. Des " Tu es un sorcier Harry", il en avait entendu beaucoup depuis les derniers jours.  
  


 

_**_ Je te suis.** _   
  


 

Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de chez Harris pour se diriger chez Lauren. Le blond n'était encore jamais entré à l'intérieur de la maison du plus vieux. Il avait vu la façade bleue pâle qui faisait face à la rue, mais c'était tout. Lauren ne l'avait jamais invité à entrer alors lorsque celui-ci arriva à la porte d'entrée, il ne bougea plus. Lauren, lui, entra chez lui où il vivait seul pendant l'été, laissant la porte ouverte.  
  


 

_**_ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais? Entre,**  _dit le châtain en voyant Harris au pied de la porte.  
  


 

Harris, tout en entrant, regarda la décoration, entièrement refaite récemment par Lauren. Les murs étaient d'un bleu très pâle, et les meubles étaient également clairs, bien que peu nombreux, il y avait le nécessaire. Un petit canapé blanc crème joliment placé devant une télévision à écran plat, celle-ci accrochée au mur. La cuisine était juste derrière le canapé, reliée au salon comme une seule et grande pièce. Tout était grand, mais à la fois intime et chaleureux. Derrière le comptoir de la cuisine, il y avait une grande baie vitrée à la place d'un mur, et de là on pouvait voir... la falaise.  
  


 

Harris ravala sa salive en se détournant de cette vision. Un malaise s'installa en lui, et il le chassa difficilement en reposant son attention sur autre chose. Et c'est d'un pas hésitant qu'il s'approcha du canapé, posant avec hésitation sa main pour toucher la curieuse texture à l'allure douce du sofa. Du velours... C'était du velours. Harris y glissa ses doigts, du côté doux, repensant à cette même douceur ce soir là, quand il était là haut sur cette falaise. Le vent caressant sa peau, le désespoir caressant son cœur, c'était presque aussi agréable, presque aussi doux... Harris ferma les yeux, et dans sa tête, il crut entendre le son des vagues qui se fracassaient contre les rochers de la falaise. Il crut revoir son reflet dans l'eau, il crut revoir la lune, et ressentir la panique et l'affolement qui s'étaient emparés de tous ses membres quand il avait sauté. Cette délivrance avait été si attrayante et délicieuse... Mais malheureusement, il avait été repêché.  
  


 

Ses lèvres se serrèrent en même temps que ses sourcils se froncèrent, perdu dans ses souvenirs, au moment où Lauren revint vers lui. Il se retourna lentement et tenta de retomber dans la réalité, dans le présent, en contournant ses pensées noires.

 

__ **Tu...tu m'as vu, c'est comme ça que tu m'as vu sur la falaise... Tu étais chez toi et tu as tout vu. On voit presque toute la falaise par ta fenêtre.**_ Harris regardait Lauren, totalement affolé.  _ **Je..je croyais que personne ne pouvait voir à cause des arbres... Quel con j'ai été de penser ça...**_  
  


 

__ **Harris..**_  Souffla Lauren doucement en s'approchant du plus jeune.  _ **Ça n'a été que pure coïncidence que je sois debout, j'étais juste venu me chercher un verre d'eau cette nuit là... C'était le destin qui a fait en sorte que je te remarque. Ce n'est pas ta faute.**_  
  


 

Harris ferma les yeux, se mordant fortement la lèvre inférieure en écoutant les paroles de Lauren qui arrivé à sa hauteur, le serrait dans ses bras. Le plus vieux le regardait, ne sachant pas quoi faire de plus. Il savait comment Harris avait le mal de vivre, mais s'en  
  


 

vouloir parce qu'il croyait que personne ne pouvait le voir alors que c'était faux était trop pour lui. Il restait silencieux, regardant l'expression de tristesse et de rage envers lui-même que dégageait le visage d'Harris. Il le regardait mordre sa lèvre pulpeuse et rosée. Il regardait ses yeux plissés, fermés tellement fort qu'il y avait quelques rides, mais qui ne changeaient rien au charme du blond. Il l'admirait sans vraiment le faire.

 

  
__ **Lâche cette lèvre avant de la faire saigner** ,_ finit-il par lui ordonner gentiment.

 

  
__ **Désolé...**_

 

  
_**_ Ne t'excuse pas Harris, ne t'excuse jamais pour ça.** _

 

  
. Ils avaient joué toute la soirée, ils avaient gagné ensemble de nombreuses parties, mais lorsqu'ils avaient décidé de faire équipe adverse, Lauren avait été surpris de voir Harris arrêter tous ses tirs au but. Lui qui s'était tellement venté d'être imbattable avait eu tort puisque l'équipe d'Harris avait remporté la manche.  
  


 

Rendus seuls autour du feu après le départ des autres garçons qui étaient tous épuisés, les deux amis commencèrent à éteindre le feu pour partir à leur tour.  
  


 

_**_ Tu veux allez remplir le seau d'eau s'il te plait Harris?**_  Demanda le châtain en roulant les serviettes qui traînaient autour du feu.  
  


 

__**_ Si tu le veux, cher perdant.**   
  


 

_**_ Tu n'aurais jamais dû dire ça,**_  répondit le plus vieux en lançant une serviette dans le dos du bouclé.  
  


 

Un gémissement de douleur s'échappa de sa bouche alors que le dos de Lauren entrait brutalement en contact avec le sol dur. Il ferma les yeux au choc de cet acte inattendu alors que deux mains se plaquaient sur son torse et qu'un poids atterrissait sur lui. Les bras de Lauren étalés au-dessus de sa tête étaient alors cloués là, au niveau de ses poignets quand Harris vint y mettre ses mains. Un petit sourire fier illuminait son beau visage lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers ceux du châtain. Leurs souffles saccadés se mélangeaient et si Harris se penchait juste un peu plus, ils s'embrasseraient. Ses lèvres étaient si proches, mais certes trop loin à la fois.  
  


 

__ **Qu'est-ce que je n'aurais pas dû dire?**_  Demanda-t-il soudainement sur un ton moqueur, le souffle entrecoupé et le torse tremblant.  
  


 

Lauren se tortilla pour s'installer plus confortablement et soutint son regard malicieux. Il sourit à son tour, également haletant.

 

  
__**_ Bon, d'accord, j'avais tort. Je suis un perdant**.  
  


 

_**_ Et... ?**  _Insista Harris en serrant ses paumes autour de ses poignets.  
  


 

**__ Et tu es le plus fort_ _de nous deux au foot, mais tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu étais si bon gardien._ **

 

Harris relâcha les poignets du châtain puis se redressa légèrement, restant toujours à cheval sur le plus vieux. Cette position envoyait des images quelque peu érotiques au cerveau fatigué de Lauren. Il s'en mordit la lèvre, s'imaginant la même scène, mais sans vêtements.  
  


 

Il n'avait jamais eu de pensées du genre avant cet instant. Jamais il n'avait pensé à de telles choses avec Harris, mais plus il y pensait à cet instant, plus il se disait que ça aurait pu arriver bien avant. Au nombre de fois que leurs deux corps avaient été proches l'un de l'autre. Même tout à l'heure il était collé au corps du blond, le serrant dans ses bras. Peut-être que c'était la position qui avait allumé Lauren, mais il réalisa l'excitation que réveillait Harris. Lauren ne pouvait pas croire qu'il se tenait de cette façon sur lui en toute innocence. Essayant d'oublier cette position totalement excitante qui réveillait ses hormones masculines bien malgré lui, Lauren demanda gentiment:  
  


 

__**_ Et si tu te levais maintenant?**  
  


 

__ **Non,**  _dit-il sur un ton enfantin.  
  


 

**__ Harris... Allez, j'ai vraiment envie d'aller me doucher, j'ai du sable partout dans mes vêtements._ **   
  


 

_**_ J'aime bien être au dessus de monsieur bientôt diplômé de l'université. Je me sens puissant, tu vois...** _   
  


 

_**_ Très amusant. N'attends pas que je décide de me lever par moi-même!** _   
  


 

Harris semblait s'amuser plus que de s'offusquer des paroles de Lauren. Après tout, il n'était pas très effrayant non plus. Harris était légèrement plus grand que lui, même en ayant trois ans de plus jeune. Lauren avait fini sa croissance ou presque, alors que le blond lui n'était qu'au début. Harris imaginait bien comment ça allait être entre eux deux dans quelques années. Peut-être qu'il aurait une tête de plus. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'Harris avait une pensée vers le futur.  
  


 

**__ Allez Harris, t'as gagné, maintenant laisse-moi me lever!_ **   
  


 

__**_ Monsieur n'aime pas perdre ?**   
  


 

_**_ C'était un match quasi nul,**  _le contredit-il avec un sourire.  
  


 

__ **Mouais** , _marmonna le bouclé après y avoir bien réfléchi.  
  


 

**__ Tu te lèves maintenant?_   
**

 

En voyant son sourire s'agrandir comme s'il allait rigoler encore, Lauren roula les yeux et ajouta:  
  


 

_**_ S'te plaît ?** _   
  


 

Le blond continua de l'observer fixement, avant de défaire ses mains d'autour de ses poignets. Il se redressa légèrement, le laissant s'asseoir, restant à genoux près de lui.  
  


 

Lauren s'étira les bras une fois assis, puis il releva la tête, mais s'arrêta brusquement. Harris le regardait, l'air complètement perdu. Le châtain se perdit à son tour assez rapidement dans son regard d'émeraude. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre toutes ces sensations qui s'accumulaient alors qu'ils se regardaient tous les deux, mais Harris était si resplendissant. Ces deux pierres d'un vert pur, elles le bouleversaient et le renversaient complètement. Car malgré ses pensées qui débutaient envers Harris, il n'y avait pas que ça qui l'intéressait chez lui. Tout au fond de son regard, et contrairement à l'autre soir, il y voyait tant de sentiments contradictoires. Le voile avait finalement été levé sur cette fenêtre... qui donne sur son âme. Et c'était beau. C'était beau de voir en lui, et ce même si Lauren ne comprenait pas encore exactement ce qu'il pouvait y voir. La noirceur était encore trop mystérieuse pour lui.  
  


 

Lauren ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé alors que leurs deux regards étaient figés l'un dans l'autre, ni combien de temps il était resté là à essayer de décrypter les scintillements dans ses yeux. Il savait uniquement que les rayons orangés du crépuscule qui disparaissaient lentement derrière l'horizon et qui brillaient sur le visage d'Harris était plus que magnifiques. De petits dessins créés par un jeu de lumière dansaient sur ses joues, lui donnant un peu de couleur. Et quand un coup de vent fit valser ses cheveux et que ceux-ci passèrent devant ses yeux et coupèrent leur échange, il ne put s'empêcher de lever la main et de délicatement déposer ses boucles derrière son oreille. Il était tellement plongé dans cette admiration qu'il ne voulait pas être interrompu, Lauren voulait que rien ne passe au travers de cette beauté. Son bras avait agit seul.  
  


 

Les yeux du châtain dans les siens étaient probablement tellement intenses qu'Harris resta figé comme un morceau de glace, seulement il y avait tant de chaleur qui provenait de son corps que celui de Lauren n'avait qu'une envie : s'en rapprocher. Il baissa donc progressivement son regard, puis se rapprocha, vers sa bouche, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes d'où se dégageaient une toute petite respiration, retenue assurément. Il pouvait sentir qu'Harris retenait son souffle, qu'il ne faisait aucun mouvement, qu'il restait immobile. Il ne devait pas comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Lauren non plus d'ailleurs.  
  


 

Il se rapprochait encore, encore et encore, pas vraiment sûr d'être conscient de ce qu'il était en train de faire. Tout ce dont il était capable de penser en ce moment, c'était «Encore plus, plus, plus...» Le coeur du plus vieux battait comme un forcené, il aurait même envie de lui crier de se taire, il avait si peur que ça fasse fuir Harris. Il savait que niveau relation humaine, le bouclé n'était pas aussi solide qu'en foot.

 

  
C'est pour cette raison qu'il resta doux et lent dans ses gestes. Il avait quand même encore un peu de lucidité pour ne rien brusquer lorsque sa main resta en suspens près de l'oreille d'Harris, le bout de ses doigts touchant doucement sa tempe. Il la posa d'une infinie lenteur sur sa joue. La respiration de Lauren s'acharnait, s'affolait. Ses muscles se contractaient, se retenaient d'ajouter plus de passion. Il fallait que ça reste doux, mais il allait bientôt perdre les pédales, c'était sûr. La proximité était si douce, si appétissante. La peau d'Harris, qu'il sentait sous ses doigts tel un léger tissu de velours, ses cheveux qui s'agitaient au vent et ses yeux qui se fermaient à moitié... Tout ça suffit à l'envoyer directement dans les étoiles, à le rendre dingue.  
  


 

Puis, lorsqu'il le vit s'approcher avec hésitation, comme pour combler les derniers centimètres, l'idée qu'il s'abandonne à lui fit bondir son estomac agréablement et lui donna une confiance solide comme le roc, peu importe le temps que ça durerait. La sensation de perdre pied et de flotter au paradis l'atteignit en même temps. C'était délicieux. C'était tout simplement délicieux. Harris, qu'est-ce que tu lui faisais comme effet?  
  


 

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent complètement. La sensation de sa bouche humide et douce... Lauren en tremblait de tout son corps, d'excitation et de nervosité, et spécialement sa main, qui flottait sur sa joue. Lauren avait tellement peur de faire un faux pas à partir de maintenant. Il le sentait si fébrile contre lui, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout moment. Mais malgré ça, il garda confiance à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait et il se réjouit, car Harris y participait aussi. Ses lèvres bougeaient contre les siennes, s'ouvrant pratiquement en même temps comme si quelque part, ils étaient connectés. Le baiser envoyait des décharges électriques partout en eux, de leurs jambes à leurs bras qui s'enflammaient.  
  


 

Lorsqu'il glissa sa langue et essaya de la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur, Lauren fut surpris de sentir Harris l'accepter et y joindre la sienne, certes avec hésitation et maladresse, mais tout de même en acceptant. La paume du châtain se cala un peu plus sur la joue du bouclé et une frénésie s'empara alors de leurs deux corps. Harris inclina légèrement la tête et un doux combat s'engagea pour la domination. Combat que le plus jeune gagna puisque Lauren fut le premier à reculer pour reprendre son souffle. Il était complètement renversé par ce simple contact. Qui aurait cru que cela lui ferait cet effet ravageur et cruellement bon?  
  


 

Lauren le regarda lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, attendant une quelconque réaction, mais il resta patient, sachant qu'Harris devait sûrement repasser toute la scène dans sa tête pour essayer de comprendre. Il lui prit aussi un petit moment qui se résumait à quelques secondes, durant lesquelles il avait compté les battements de son cœur.  
  


 

_**_ J'en crevais d'envie, tu sais...**_  Dit finalement Lauren dans un murmure.  
  


 

Harris ne répondit rien et s'avança inconsciemment, fixant la bouche du châtain comme s'il en voulait plus. Son souffle était rauque et haletant, et ce dernier avait envie d'y joindre le sien pour plus d'étreintes, plus de caresses et de toucher, Lauren en avait tellement envie.  
  


 

Mais quelque chose le retenait, et c'est bien ce qu'il ne comprenait pas : l'expression de son visage. Ses lèvres étaient mouillées et reluisantes, légèrement tendues, elles semblaient n'attendre qu'une chose, que les siennes viennent les combler. Le rouge sur ses joues, qui s'étendait, ne désignait qu'une chose: l'envie. Il y avait de l'envie dans son regard affamé, c'était clair, mais il y avait autre chose également. De la confusion, de la surprise. De l'hésitation? Lauren n'y porta pas vraiment attention même si une certaine petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'il devrait, et il se pencha, avide, assoiffé, pour l'embrasser de nouveau, prenant avec plus de fermeté son visage pour l'approcher du sien.  
  


 

Le châtain ferma les yeux et, s'appuyant d'une main par terre, glissant l'autre vers son épaule, et son bras. Plus il descendait et plus Harris se mettait à trembler, à frissonner. Son étreinte se faisait de plus en plus faible, alors que la passion de Lauren se faisait de plus en plus forte, jusqu'à ce que finalement il sursaute et recule.  
  


 

Leurs bouches se séparèrent brusquement dans un bruit de succion, et Lauren ouvrit les yeux, voyant Harris reculer, profondément embrouillé et troublé. Un petit peu embarrassé aussi. Il voyait le feu brûler sous ses joues alors qu'il prenait la main du plus vieux et l'enlevait de sa taille dans des mouvements maladroits.  
  


 

Il essuya ensuite sa bouche et son menton puis releva ses yeux verts vers ceux de Lauren. Il croisa son regard et une nouvelle vague déferlante de sentiments et de sensations le traversa. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment, embarrassés et gênés de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Quelque chose dont ils avaient à peine conscience d'ailleurs...  
  


 

___ **_Harris...  
_ **

 

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Lauren voulait encore ajouter quelque chose, mais il ne lui en laissa pas l'occasion. Rapidement, le bouclé se leva en manquant de tomber. Le regard de Lauren le suivit indéniablement, paniqué, ne sachant pas ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Allait-il le cogner? Il n'en serait pas surpris. Après tout, il l'avait embrassé. Même s'il en avait envie, peut-être ce geste n'était-il pas aussi désiré pour lui. Mais pourquoi dans ce cas, l'avait-t-il approfondi? Lauren l'entendait se rapprocher, au sens le plus concret.  
  


 

_**_ Lauren, il... il ne s'est rien passé...**_  Déclara alors Harris, sa voix tremblante lui transperçant le cœur.  _ **O-Oublie, d'accord... ?**_  
  


 

En moins de temps qu'il ne lui en fallait pour entendre, réaliser, comprendre, Harris avait tourné les talons et s'enfuyait à toutes jambes. Lauren réagit au quart de tour, bondissant comme une fusée sur ses pieds.

 

  
_**_ A-attends, Harris!**  _Cria-il, mais il était déjà trop tard.  
  


 

Harris n'était plus qu'une petite silhouette au loin, qui disparut bien vite dans les premières ombres ténébreuses de la nuit qui s'installait tranquillement.  
  


 

Et lui il resta tout seul, planté là comme un idiot, avec l'écho de ce qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans sa tête, la sensation d'être rejeté et en plus, d'être réellement un cancre. Il regardait un peu partout, comme si quelqu'un avait pu les voir, et Lauren se sentit tout à coup terriblement, effroyablement et horriblement ridicule.  
  


 

**__ J'ai vraiment embrassé Harris?_**  Pensa le châtain.  _ **Là, il y a tout juste quelques minutes?**_  
  


 

Son départ aussi précipité, et ses mots... Ils formaient comme une boule dans sa gorge qu'il n'arrivait pas à ravaler. C'était amer et dur à la fois. Pourquoi? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal? Les mots qu'il avait dits, étaient-ils inappropriés? Révélaient-ils trop son envie, ce qui l'aurait effrayé?  
  


 

Son cœur ne se calmait pas. Il décida quand même de bouger après un long moment à rester ainsi, figé et incrédule, à fixer la direction où Harris était parti. Ses sourcils s'étaient froncés tout seuls. Il ne s'attendait pas à être si bouleversé, et pourtant il l'était. D'avoir embrassé Harris Styles? Ou par le fait qu'il était parti sans demander son reste? Lauren se sentait à la fois gêné, idiot, frustré et triste. Et de la colère s'y ajouta plus il se rendait compte qu'il était vraiment triste, que ce n'était pas juste une illusion.


	9. Je suis gay?

  Harris entra brusquement dans sa chambre en claquant la porte. S'adossant à celle-ci, il se laissa glisser jusqu'à terre en ne cessant de penser à une chose, ou plutôt à une personne. Lauren.  
  


 

L'obscurité de sa chambre devant lui ne le dérangeait pas. À vrai dire, là il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, sinon le battement de son cœur qui n'avait jamais arrêté de s'acharner durant tout le trajet. Il s'était dit que son rythme cardiaque était rapide parce qu'il avait couru jusque chez lui, mais il était en meilleure forme physique que ça, ce n'était donc pas une excuse. Ce qui faisait battre son organe ainsi, c'était Lauren.

 

  
 **_ _Raaah... Non, c'est pas possible..._**  Marmonna-t-il, décidé à réfuter tous les signes que lui envoyaient son corps.  
  


 

Il s'installa plus confortablement par terre, comme un enfant qui avait l'intention de rester dans son coin pour bouder. Il passa ses bras autour de ses genoux et serra les dents, fixant un point complètement noir devant lui. C'était l'un de ses posters de The Fray qu'il avait acheté lors de sa première journée avec le châtain. Il avait une bonne vision dans la noirceur, il fallait dire. Et puis ses meubles reflétaient bien la douce lueur de la lune qui s'infiltrait sûrement par la fenêtre.

 

  
Harris soupira et laissa un grognement sortir de sa gorge. C'était ridicule. Il essayait de penser à autre chose, mais c'était inutile. Lauren revenait à la charge. Lauren et la chaleur de sa bouche sur la sienne. L'effet que cela avait produit sur lui. La sensation de plaisir qui avait électrocuté chaque parcelle de son être, autant à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Sa peau qui avait frissonnée. Comment était-ce simplement possible? Ce con l'embrassait et il en était tout retourné, tout émoustillé comme une fille!

 

  
Serrant les poings, le blond ferma les yeux et tenta de se calmer. Cet idiot... D'où avait-il pris le droit de l'embrasser? Mais ses mains étaient si douces et si douées, quand elles étaient descendues vers sa taille... La façon dont elles le tenaient, la façon dont il le touchait... S'il n'avait pas arrêté, aurait-il été plus loin? Il rouvrit les yeux vivement, un frisson lui parcourant l'échine à cette idée.  
  


 

Lentement, il se releva et se dirigea vers son lit. Il s'y glissa et se défit de ses vêtements lourds, se retrouvant rapidement torse nu, ne portant qu'un pantalon. Il retira ses bottes et les balança par terre au pied du lit. Il n'était pas fatigué et n'avait aucune intention de rêver cette nuit. Non, le moment était enfin venu, il devait penser, mettre le point sur un point. Le point qu'il évitait à tout prix, mais après le baiser avec Lauren et le fait qu'il aimait James, c'était assez évident.  
  


 

Harris aimait les garçons, il était attiré par eux, il les trouvait tellement beaux. Leur force, leur protection, le fait qu'il les comprenne, contrairement aux filles. Leurs traits droits et fermes, les courbes parfaites de leur musculature. Tout cela, il adorait et c'était plus que de l'admiration, car il les enviait. C'était bien plus... Ça l'excitait et il ne pouvait plus se voiler le visage.

 

  
Le baiser avec Lauren, le fait qu'il avait aimé cela pour le première fois, alors qu'avec les filles, ça le dégoûtait même un peu, lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Le déclic dans son cerveau avait été fait. Cela même s'il aimait James depuis près d'un an.  
  


 

Ce n'était pas pareil pour James, c'était la première fois qu'il aimait quelqu'un comme ça. Harris se disait que c'était simplement de sa façon d'agir, de sa gentillesse, de lui qu'il était tombé amoureux et non du fait que c'était un mec. Le blond n'avait pas voulu allez sur ce terrain, mais maintenant c'était différent.  
  


 

Est-ce que cette nouvelle le perturbait? Bien sûr,Harris n'était pas prêt à cela, il ne voulait pas être différent, il ne voulait pas que les autres le regardent d'une façon différente, qu'ils le fuient. Harris avait peur de cette partie de lui et il détestait Lauren de lui avoir ouvert les yeux.  
  


 

Sans s'en rendre compte une larme coula lentement sur sa joue. Il pensait à ses parents. Il les avait entendu parler une fois a propos d'un homosexuel qui travaillait avec sa mère. Ils riaient un peu de lui et avait dit quelque petit chose de déplacé à son sujet. Alors qu'allaient-ils penser de lui? Peut-être allaient-ils le renier, lui demander de partir? Qu'ils ne voulaient pas d'un fils ainsi.  
  


 

Après quelques heures à penser à tout cela, à sa famille, ses amis. Ses yeux étaient rouges, son visage humide et ses lèvres meurtries à trop les mordre. Harris finit par s'endormir doucement, pensant qu'il devrait en parler avec Nathan, qu'il ne voulait plus voir Lauren et que ses parents ne sauraient jamais rien sur son orientation.  
  


 

Il avait réussi à ne pas revoir Lauren depuis un bon moment, il ne répondait plus à ses messages textes et il se foutait bien que ce dernier est peur pour lui. Il ne voulait plus le voir, lui et James. S'il évitait de les croiser tous les deux, alors il pouvait se sentir normal. Harris croyait très fortement que son problème était lié à eux. Que c'était eux la cause de tout cela. Il était gay par leur faute. C'était seulement la rage qui le faisait penser ainsi. Le blond n'était pas stupide, il s'avait bien que le fait d'être homosexuel n'était pas grave, qu'on ne pouvait pas l'attraper, qu'on était né ainsi. Toutefois, comme tout être humain, il mettait la faute sur les autres pour se sentir un peu mieux.  
  


 

Regardant sa mère remplir le panier d'épicerie sur lequel Harris était totalement affalé, la suivant comme un petit chien de poche, il avait la tête totalement autre part. Sans Lauren, ses idées suicidaires étaient revenue en grand. Il aurait bien voulu les oublier, mais vouloir oublier, c'est y penser. Alors Harris essayait de faire passer le temps et de penser à autre chose, mais il fallait dire que suivre sa mère au super marché n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il ait eu.  
  


 

Tournant dans une nouvelle rangée, le blond ouvrit les yeux en grand. Venait-il vraiment de voir Lauren passer à l'autre bout du super marché ou était-ce seulement son imagination? Peu importe si c'était vrai ou non, cela avait fait remonter le souvenir de la dernière nuit en sa compagnie à la surface.  
  


 

_Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent, puis se touchèrent complètement. La sensation de sa bouche humide et douce... Laurenen tremblait de tout son corps, d'excitation et de nervosité, et spécialement sa main, qui flottait sur sa joue. Lauren avait tellement peur de faire un faux pas à partir de maintenant. Il le sentait si fébrile contre lui, il avait l'impression qu'il pouvait le perdre à tout moment. Mais malgré ça, il garda confiance à mesure que leur baiser s'intensifiait, et il se réjouit, car Harris y participait aussi. Ses lèvres bougeaient contre les siennes, s'ouvrant pratiquement en même temps comme si quelque part, ils étaient connectés. Le baiser envoyait des décharges électriques partout en eux, de leurs jambes à leurs bras qui s'enflammaient._   
  


 

_Lorsqu'il glissa sa langue et essaya de la faire pénétrer à l'intérieur, Lauren fut surpris à sentir Harris l'accepter et y joindre la sienne, certes avec hésitation et maladresse, mais tout de même en acceptant. La paume du châtain se cala un peu plus sur la joue du bouclé et une frénésie s'empara alors de leurs deux corps. Harris inclina légèrement la tête et un doux combat s'engagea pour la domination. Combat que le plus jeune gagna puisque Lauren fut le premier à reculer pour reprendre son souffle. Il était complètement renversé par ce simple contact. Qui aurait cru que cela lui ferait cet effet ravageur, et en même temps cruellement bon?_   
  


 

__ **Bonjour Madame, quelle coïncidence de vous voir ici...**_   
  


 

Cette voix, Harris la connaissait très bien, trop bien. Lentement, sans vraiment le vouloir, il se retourna pour faire face à Danielle. Elle était seule, quel soulagement, pas de James. Harris en souffla de réconfort, il n'aurait pas supporté de le voir en ce moment.

 

  
_**_ Danielle, comme ça fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue. Tu es rendue une bien belle jeune femme.** _

 

  
Harris fit une grimace en entendant sa mère. Danielle n'avait rien d'une belle jeune femme selon lui. Elle avait le visage tout déformé par son énorme nez dû à ses quelconques origines. Ses cheveux frisés comme un caniche et le peu de seins qu'elle avait pour une fille. Ça n'avait rien de jolie et de beau.  
  


 

_**_ Harris, tu te souviens de Danielle? Sa mère te gardait lorsque tu étais plus jeune.** _

 

 _  
_ **Ouais. Salut,**  _dit simplement le blond en les regardant un bref instant. _**Il nous manque les œufs, je vais en chercher.**_

 

  
Harris ne prit même pas le temps d'attendre la réponse de sa mère et partit le plus loin possible avec le chariot dans l'allée des réfrigérés pour trouver les œufs. Connaissant sa mère, il savait qu'elle prendrait au moins dix minutes à parler avec elle de tous les sujets possibles. Comment allait ses études, que voulait-elle faire plus tard, comment allait sa mère et si elle avait un copain.  
  


 

_**_ OUIII C'EST JAMES MERDE!!!** _

 

  
Le blond venait de crier ces mots sans s'en rendre compte et les quelques personnes qui l'entouraient le regardaient comme s'il était fou. Il se sentait assez honteux de ne pas avoir réussi à gérer sa colère qui l'avait rempli depuis l'arrivée de la bouclée.  
  


 

Il était tellement jaloux d'elle. Il savait pertinemment que même si James ne serait pas avec elle, il n'aurait jamais eu sa chance avec lui non plus. Lui il n'était pas gay, contrairement à Harris. Il ne lui en voulait pas non plus, il comprenait tout à fait qu'il aimait les filles, que c'était supposé être normal. Harris avait vraiment de la difficulté avec le mot normal et tout ce que cela signifiait pour lui.  
  


 

Harris n'avait jamais voulu être différent, il n'avait jamais rien fait pour l'être et n'aurait jamais voulu qu'une partie de lui le soit et pas simplement son orientation. Harris avait toujours été dans la moyenne à l'école, il s'habillait comme tous les élèves, il avait même commencé le surf, car par ici tout le monde en faisait. Tout ce qu'il voulait lui, c'était vivre une vie simple et remplie de normalité. Il voulait être Conrad Harris, un être ordinaire et pas un gay suicidaire.

 

  
Il décida de retourner voir sa mère pour ne pas trop penser à ça. Il la chercha dans les rangées, elle était encore là à parler avec quelqu'un. Ce n'était plus Danielle. Il comprenait pourquoi ça prenait toujours trop de temps lorsqu'elle partait faire des commissions. Elle discutait avec tout le quartier.  
  


 

_**_ Maman, on a fini là, on va à la caisse...** _

 

__  
**_ Harris, j'ai invité Lauren à souper pour faire plus ample connaissance avec ton ami.**   
  


 

Harris venait de voir avec qui sa mère parlait. Que faisait-il ici? Il fallait vraiment qu'il le voit partout, qu'il soit toujours au même endroit que lui. Que lui et ses lèvres qui avaient été si douces sur les siennes se soient ouvert la trappe pour parler avec ma mère. Il n'avait pas pu faire comme le reste de ses amis, la saluer et partir.  
  


 

__ **Salut Harris, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Tu vas bien?**_

 

  
Lauren souriait bêtement, comme si ce qui s'était passé sur la plage n'était rien, comme s'il avait oublié cette mésaventure. Il avait toujours l'air heureux et rempli de joie de vivre.

 

  
 _ **_ Je vous laisse parler, je vais payer. Je t'attends à la voiture,**  d_it Anne avant de les laisser seuls tous les deux.

 

  
 __ **Que fais-tu ici?**  _Demanda-t-il d'un ton sec.  
  


 

**__ Comme tout le monde je crois, l'épicerie,_  rit le plus vieux, ** __**je vais faire une fête chez moi ce weekend alors j'achète des choses pour l'occasion et bien sûr, je t'invite, on ne dira pas à tes parents qu'il y aura de l'alcool.**   
  


 

 ___ **Refuse l'invitation de ma mère pour le diner ce soir, je n'ai pas envie de te voir**.  
  


 

 __ **Je ne peux pas, je lui ai déjà dit oui et Harris... Je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû t'embrasser ainsi sans te demander la permission.**_  Lauren avait l'air sincère, mais Harris était toujours furieux par ce qu'il avait réveillé en lui.

 

  
 _ **_ JE NE SUIS PAS gay...**  _Harris avait très clairement dit chaque mot avant de murmurer le dernier puisqu'il y avait des gens autour d'eux qui auraient pu entendre.  
  


 

 __ **Harris...**  _dit tendrement Lauren, _**ça ne se choisit pas et tu aimes James alors...**_

 

_  
**_ JE NE SUIS PAS gay.. tout simplement, d'accord. On n'en parle plus, c'est clair, net et précis. C'est tout.** _

 

  
Lauren comprenait maintenant le comportement d'Harris, du fait qu'il l'avait évité depuis tout ce temps. Lui qui croyait que ce dernier avec accepté le fait qu'il était attiré par les mecs. Là, c'était une toute autre histoire. Harris n'acceptait pas. Ça allait être quelque chose de lui faire comprendre qu'il devait passer par dessus. Harris n'était pas dépressif seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir James, c'était aussi tout ce qui entourait le fait qu'ils étaient deux mecs.

 

  
  
Tout le monde était assis à la table de la salle à manger. Anne avait sorti les couverts et la vaisselle "propre" qu'ils utilisaient seulement lorsqu'il y avait de la visite. La table était dressée convenablement et elle avait passée plus de trois heures à la cuisine pour préparer sa spécialité: des filets de vivaneau à la coriandre fraîche. Harris n'aurait jamais cru que Lauren était tel un invité aux yeux de sa mère.  
  


 

Il était vrai que leur première rencontre fut le matin suite à la dernière tentative d'Harris à se couper les veines alors que ce dernier préparait un petit déjeuner. Elle devait sentir de la concurrence et le besoin de lui prouver qu'elle était une bonne cuisinière. Voir un inconnu dans sa cuisine préparer un repas qui avait été fabuleux avant de savoir que cette personne était un ami de son fils était un peu gênant pour cette maitresse de maison.  
  


 

 __ **Alors Lauren, vous avez quel âge déjà? Vous me semblez plus âgé que Conrad,**  _dit le père d'Harris pour essayer de détendre l'atmosphère.  
  


 

La tension dans l'air était palpable. Harris n'avait aucune envie d'adresser la parole à Lauren et avait désespérément peur que celui-ci dise quoi que ce soit à propos de ce qui s'était passé autour du feu ou bien de son état dépressif. Il était constamment à le regarder, ne touchant presque pas à son assiette. À chaque fois que le châtain ouvrait la bouche, le coeur du plus jeune cessait de battre avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne faisait que prendre une autre bouchée. Chaque fois où Lauren et lui se croisaient des yeux, Harris essayait de lui faire passer un message de détresse. "  _Ne dis rien à mes parents, rien du tout_."  
  


 

 __ **J'ai dix-neuf ans monsieur** , _Lauren ne pouvait être plus poli que lorsqu'il s'adressait au père d'Harris.

 

__ **Vous n'êtes pas trop vieux pour être ami avec mon garçon? Il n'a que dix-sept ans vous savez.**_

_  
**_ Et bien...** _

_  
**_ CE N'EST PAS MON AMI.** _

 

  
Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harris qui venait de crier ces mots avec un peu trop de rage. Depuis la trahison de Lauren, le blond ne voulait plus rien savoir de lui et de son amitié. Des amis, ça ne fait pas ce genre de choses et il ne voulait pas faire plus que ça. Au grand jamais Harris n'accepterait d'être différent.  
  


 

 __ **Oh! Harris,**_  demanda sa mère le plus calmement possible,  _ **est-ce qu'il serait plus...enfin qu'un... Ton petit ami?**_

 

 _  
_ **Oh Non! Je ne suis pas gay, non, non, non**! _ Rétorqua aussitôt Harris. Anne n'avait pratiquement pas eu le temps de finir de prononcer son dernier mot.

 

  
Lauren s'était fait tout petit pendant que Harris et sa famille se regardaient les uns, les autres comme si c'était un duel. Voyant les visages qu'avaient fait la mère et le père d'Harris lorsque celle-ci avait demandé s'ils ne seraient pas un couple lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Est-ce que monsieur et madame Harris seraient homophobes? C'était une question à laquelle il ne pouvait avoir une réponse certaine. Si c'était bien le cas, il comprenait bien pourquoi Harris avait tellement de difficulté à accepter ce qu'il était. Être gay dans une famille d'homophobes était plus que désastreux.  
  


 

__ **Je suis une simple connaissance, disons qu'il est encore trop tôt pour dire que je suis son ami. C'est sûrement ce que tu as voulu dire Harris.**_

 

  
Lauren voulait calmer les choses et regardait le jeune blond un peu tristement. Il essayait de voir une quelconque émotion dans les prunelles verdoyantes d'Harris, mais elles étaient toujours aussi sombres. C'était vraiment un mur pour lui et le seul moment où il avait pu voir un minimum au travers, c'était lorsqu'ils s'étaient embrassés, mais c'était la cause de son éloignement.  
  


 

 __ **Ouais, c'est ce que je voulais dire... J'ai fini de manger, je vais dans la douche,**_ dit Harris, montant à l'étage sans rien de plus.

 

  
Lauren resta donc seul avec les parents du jeune bouclé, se faisant interroger sur un sujet comme un autre. Les questions passaient de ce que pouvait bien faire ses parents dans la vie à comment il avait rencontré Harris. Il inventa un semi mensonge, disant que c'était James qui les avait présenté.  
  


 

Harris ne prit pas plus d'une minute à s'installer sous la douche dès qu'il mit un pied dans sa salle de bain. Il voulait se changer les idées à tout prix. Il fit d'abord couler un jet d'eau froide qui lui réveilla l'esprit avant de se mettre de l'eau chaude. Il devait arrêter de penser au fait que ses parents venaient de le traiter de gay. D'abord Lauren, ensuite eux et après ça serait qui? Son meilleur ami? Harris ne voulait même pas y penser.

 

  
Si tout le monde le traitait de gay sous ses yeux, c'était peut-être parce qu'il l'était et qu'il n'arrivait pas à le cacher. Peut-être que c'était aussi voyant que le nez au milieu du visage. Harris ne voulait pas y croire, il voulait oublier, mais comme toutes les fois où il se retrouvait seul sous la douche, les yeux clos, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui.

 

  
Il était tellement beau lorsqu'il sortait de la mer, le corps mouillé et les gouttes qui glissaient sur ses muscles bien formés. Lorsqu'il s'approchait en secouant ses cheveux pour retirer toute l'eau qui s'était faufilée entre chaque mèche de sa chevelure châtain.

 

  
Le garçon lui faisait un tel effet, il le rendait fou, lui faisait tout oublier, même son nom. Il lui procurait des frissons sur tout le corps, il lui faisait retrousser le poil de la tête jusqu'aux orteils. Il le faisait tout simplement bander.  
  


 

Harris savourait ces moments sous la douche, ces moments où il pouvait laisser aller ses fantasmes comme bon lui semblait, là où personne ne pourrait juger les mouvements de bonheur que procuraient ses mains sur son bas ventre, là où son amour pour lui se propageait le plus, se ressentait le plus. Être sous la douche là où personne ne pourrait le juger, là où le désir qu'il avait pour un homme était normal. Là où il imaginait que ses mains étaient les siennes. Ces moments de plaisir fou.  
  


 

Le blond désirait bien plus James qu'il le laissait paraître, il était bien plus atteint que ce que les autres auraient pu penser, même Lauren. Harris était en larme chaque fois où il imaginait James sous la douche, chaque fois que ses propres mains le faisaient jouir, chaque fois où il imaginait que ce n'était pas les siennes. Désirer quelqu'un sans pouvoir l'avoir faisait mal. Harris était bien plus que souffrant, il était à l'agonie.  


	10. Bonjour Monsieur et Madame Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus 2
> 
> Petite partie de l'histoire du point de Lauren

J'étais réveillé depuis des heures, je le regardais dormir. Il avait l'air si heureux, je voudrais tellement qu'il soit comme ça tout le temps. Qu'il perde toute la tristesse qu'il a, qu'il oublie Liam.  
  
Mais vu sa réaction d'hier, ça ne sera pas chose facile. Il est si jeune, si beau... mais pas la même beauté qu'avait Eleanor. Non c'était autre chose. Peut-être que c'est ses cheveux bouclés qui rivalisent avec ceux constamment droit qu'Eleanor lissait tout de même tous les matins, comme si elle pouvait les rendre plus droit qu'ils ne l'étaient. Ou encore leur taille totalement différente. El était tellement mince et ce n'est pas pour dire que Harry est gros, même au contraire, mais j'ai bien moins peur de le prendre dans mes bras que lorsque je le faisait avec Eleanor. J'avais toujours peur de la briser. Ils sont beaux tous les deux, mais différemment.  
  
Je me suis bien trop vite attaché à lui. Je vois tellement Eleanor dans ses paroles, dans ses gestes, que ça doit être pour ça. Je le comprends et le vois si perdu alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu lorsque c'était elle. J'ai compris comment il essaye de cacher son malheur sous un sourire.  
  
Harry s'est collé à moi toute la nuit, je l'ai même senti trembler par moment. J'essayai de le recouvrir de la couverture sur laquelle on était couchés, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Alors j'ai passé mes bras autour de lui. C'était étrange, ce n'était pas pareil que lorsque je le faisais avec Eleanor. Il ne m'a pas repoussé, lui. Il s'était même encore plus rapproché de moi. J'ai aimé ça. Je me sentais bien à nouveau.  
  
Vers 7h, je me suis levé le plus doucement possible pour ne pas le réveiller. Je l'ai regardé encore un moment me disant que je serai toujours heureux de me réveiller sur cette vue de lui en train de dormir. Je suis descendu à la cuisine après l'avoir recouvert du premier tissu que je trouvais.  
  
J'ai un peu visité sa maison sans toute fois m'attarder longtemps, en finissant ma petite visite dans la cuisine. J'avais envie de lui préparer son déjeuner, mais je ne suis pas chez moi.  
  
Après une longue hésitation, j'ai finalement ouvert le réfrigérateur pour commencer à cuisiner un repas digne d'un samedi matin. J'avais fait des œufs, des crêpes et tout un assortiment de fruit.  
  
C'est lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un descendre que je me dirigeai vers celle-ci croyant que c'était Harry qui était enfin debout. Mais je vis une dame en robe de chambre. Elle fut très surprise de me voir.  
  
 __ **Bonjours Madame Styles, Vous avez passée une bonne nuit? Je suis en train de préparer le petit déjeuner si vous en voulez**_ **.  
  
 __ Mais... Mais qui es-tu?_**  
  
La mère d'Harry est une personne formidable et je sais exactement d'où il tient sa beauté. C'était une très jolie dame. On était installés tous les deux à la table de la salle à manger, parlant d'un tas de chose.  
  
Premièrement, je lui avait expliqué qui j'étais et pourquoi j'étais chez eux. Ensuite, elle m'avait posé des questions comme toute bonne mère savait faire. Elle m'avait aussi parlé de ma mère. Je fus étonné qu'elle la connaisse, mais c'est vrai qu'elle était née ici. Elles étaient à l'école ensemble.  
  
 __ **J'ai 4 sœurs et ma mère est enceinte de jumeaux.**_ **  
  
 __ Mon dieu, je ne sais pas comment elle fait, j'en ai deux et je trouve que c'est bien suffisant !_  
  
 __ Louis.. tu es là ?_  **J'entendis Harry m'appeler  
  
 __ **Je suis dans la cuisine avec ta mère.**_  
  
Lorsqu'il apparu dans le garde de porte, il était toujours endormi, les yeux a moitié fermés, les cheveux en pétard et habillé comme la veille. Même ainsi il était magnifique. Vraiment beau. Je suis souris pour le saluer.  
  
 __ **Bon matin, tu veux des crêpes ?**_  
  
Il regarde sa mère ne me répondant pas.  
  
 __ **Je te présente Louis, il a dormi ici. Désolé de pas avoir demander la permission avant.**_  
  
Sa phrase m'a fait rire et il me sourit venant s'asseoir à coté de moi et en ayant le sentiment de chaleur qui m'envahi simplement en sa présence, je compris.  
 **** _Je crois que j'aime Harry._


	11. Les préparatifs

**__ Aaaah, arrête Lauren, qu'est-ce que tu fais?_  **Gémit Harris tout en tournant la tête.

 

 

Il était sur le canapé et Lauren était par-dessus lui, lui faisant des chatouilles tout partout dans le cou et les côtes, car il sait à quel point ça pouvait agacer le blond. Depuis le souper, ça s'était bien arrangé entre eux. Ils avaient passé un bonne partie de la journée à parler du baiser, de tout ce que ça pouvait bien faire à Harris, de ce que pense les parents de plus jeune sur l'homosexualité et surtout de ce qu'il en pensait. Harris ne l'avait pas encore accepté, mais Lauren l'aidait grandement à lui ouvrir les yeux et à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y avait aucun mal dans se fait. Le blond avait ses deux mains sur son torse essayant de le repousser, mais ce n'était pas un grand succès.  
  
  


Déjà un mois que l'été avait commencé et Lauren redoublait d'effort pour faire sortir Harris de chez Lui. Il allait donc l'obliger à aider avec les préparatifs de sa fête. Des tas de vieux copain de lycée allaient être présents. Des personnes qu'il n'avait pas revu depuis des années. Des personnes toutes plus vieilles qu'Harris. Ce dernier se demandait vraiment pourquoi Lauren tenait à ce qu'il soit présent. Il n'allait probablement connaitre personnes, sauf James et Danielle. Il espérait tellement qu'il ne soit pas présent. Il ne voulait pas les voir, plus jamais. Il en avait plus qu'assez de toute cette merde autour de eux. Harris en perdit son sourire totalement dans les vapes en repensant à comment la dernière soirée où ils s'étaient vus avait fini. Lauren se redressa alors et le dévisagea. Voyant ses yeux bleu inquiets, Harris fronça les sourcils, quelque peu absent.

 

 

 ** __ Quoi ?_  **Souffla-t-il.  
  


 

 _ **_ Je ne sais pas, à toi de me le dire,**_ dit le châtain, inquiet.  
  


 

Il se releva et s'assit sur le canapé, laissant Harris là, toujours confus. Lauren continua de le regarder, si bien que Harris finit par s'assoir aussi.  
  


 

 ** __ Tu as soudainement arrêté de ricaner. Il y a un problème?_  **demanda Lauren.  
  


 

**__ Euh... Non. Non, aucun.  
  
_ **

 

**__ Sûr ?_   
**

 

Il croisa le regard du châtain un instant et l'évita par la suite, haussant les épaules et hochant la tête pour dire oui. Lauren voulut l'empêcher de se lever, n'ayant non seulement pas terminé de le chatouiller, mais aussi parce que cette réponse brève ne lui suffisait pas, cependant au même moment, la sonnette retentit.  
  


 

Harris le regarda, souriant, changeant le sujet :  
  


 

__**_ Tes invités sont arrivés, va vite ouvrir! Je vais préparer les boissons.  
  
**

 

_**_ Ok!** _   
  


 

Joyeusement, Lauren oublia ce qu'il venait juste de se passer, et se dirigea vers la porte pour accueillir ses invités. Il revoyait tous ses vieux potes qui n'avaient pas tellement changés de ce qu'il aurait pu penser. Ils étaient toujours les mêmes idiots que dans le temps. Tout ceux avec qui il avait pu faire les milles et un coup.  
  


 

 ** __ Salut tout le monde!_  **s'exclama-t-il tout sourire.  
  


 

Harris arriva à ce moment derrière Lauren, et se planta contre le mur du hall. Il aperçut quatre garçons, portant des caisses de bière et des friandises, des chips, des chocolats. Il cru en reconnaître quelques uns, mais il ne s'attarda pas là-dessus.  
  
  


Lauren fit entrer ses amis qui se dirigèrent directement vers le salon, où ils s'empressèrent d'allumer la chaîne Hi-fi. La musique retentit dans la maison, et les garçons mirent le volume au plus haut. La fête s'installa rapidement, plus d''invités arrivèrent, dont James et Danielle, à un certain moment. Harris restait dans son coin, avec un verre d'eau – il détestait l''alcool et puis il n'avait pas l'âge légal. Il n'aimait pas trop les fêtes dans ce genre. En réalité il détestait. Non seulement il n'était pas à l'aise avec les amis du châtain, qu'il ne connaissait pas trop, mais aussi, il n'était pas d''humeur à faire la fête. En plus de cette arrière-pensée amère qui le taraudait au sujet du départ du châtain dans quelques semaines, en ce moment, et avec cette musique à s'en déchirer les tympans et tous ces adolescents qui dansaient, il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser.

 

 

Il s'installa sur une marche de l'escalier et bu tranquillement, essayant de se changer les idées. Mais ce ne fut pas la meilleure chose à faire, puisqu'en ouvrant les yeux, parmi la foule de personne qui dansait au salon, il cru voir une silhouette... bien connue. Son cœur palpita très fort.  
  


 

Harris ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. Il se leva et descendit les quelques marches pour changer d'endroit. Il se faufila parmi les gens et trouva refuge à la cuisine où un couple s'embrassait à même la table. Mauvaise idée. Il rebroussa chemin et retrouva Lauren, dans le hall, qui bavardait avec ses amis. Encore mauvaise idée. Il ne voulait pas l'embêter. Il rebroussa à nouveau chemin et se dirigea au salon où il trouva une petite place sur le canapé, à côté de deux filles qui discutaient tout en riant.  
  


 

Harris balayait le salon du regard finissant par s'attarder sur un chandail gris pâle de Burberry. Ce chandail ne lui faisait penser qu'à une et seule chose, à une et seule personne, James. Lors de son début a la boutique de surf.  
  


 

**_ Ouf! Enfin fini, il était plus que temps... Il a fait tellement chaud aujourd'hui tu ne trouves pas ?  
**

 

_Harris était tout gêné et arrivait à peine à regarder James dans les yeux. Il était tellement beau habillé en combinaison de surf, que le blond devait garder toute sa concentration pour ne pas rougir. Il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Lui travaillait à la boutique où l'air climatisé marchait en permanence._   
  


 

 **_ Ouais super ch-chaud.** bégaya-t-il  
  


 

_Harris n'arrivait pas a croire ce qu'il voyait lorsqu'il fini par regarder plus haut que les pieds du châtain. Celui-ci était torse nu. La moitié de sa combinaison retirée laissant voir de superbes abdominaux. Il était parfaitement découpé, c'était un réel spectacle pour le blond, qui voyait pour la première fois cette partie du corps de l'homme dont il était tombé sous le charme. "_   
  


 

 _Non, non..._  pensait-il. Pourquoi devait-il penser à ça, maintenant ? Pourquoi?  
  


 

Son regard se perdit vers la cuisine, où il aperçut une nouvelle fois cette silhouette. Il se frotta les yeux rapidement pour se rendre compte que ce n'était que son imagination. Merde! Comment pouvait-il rêver éveillé ainsi? Pourtant il n'avait pas bu! Rien bu du tout. D'où venait cette illusion, cette vision? D'où venait cette ivresse?  
  


 

Harris reposa son regard devant lui, et il aperçut un couple, qui dansait amoureusement, qui se lançait mutuellement des sourires tendres et des regards doux. Il fronça les sourcils, le cœur battant à tout rompre.  
  


 

Lui aussi il aimerait avoir une telle complicité avec quelqu'un. Lui prendre la main, le serrer fort dans ses bras et sentir tout son torse et ses muscles contre son estomac. Se réveiller, collés l'un contre l'autre le matin après un ébat amoureux la veille. Il voulait avoir une complicité avec la personne qu'il aimait. Il le voulait tant.  
  


 

D'une main sur sa taille qui le caresse doucement en remontant à son nombril, de baisers tendres le long de son cou, d'une voix qui lui murmure à quel point il est magnifique. Tout ce qu'il peut imaginer d'une relation amoureuse comme dans les films.  
  


 

Lentement, il ferma les yeux. Des frissons le long de son bras naissaient peu à peu.  
  


 

Tout commencerait lentement. Ils seraient sur le bord de la plage un peu éloignés, là où les rochers leur couperaient le vent trop froid. Les grands bras fort l'entoureraient alors que sa tête reposerait sur son torse. Ils seraient assis ne disant rien, regardant le feu dansant, les hypnotisant. Les flammes leur montreraient la façon à suivre.  
  


 

En sentant son souffle qui remplirait son cou de milliers de frissons, il se retournerait et viendrait l'embrasser. Un baiser en entrainant un autre, ils se retrouveraient l'un sur l'autre couchés dans le sable. Harris serait au dessous ayant moins d'expérience, mais cela ne le dérangerait pas le moins du monde.  
  


 

James caresserait son torse sous son t-shirt avant de lentement le faire remonter pour lui retirer. Harris rougissait de se savoir ainsi observé par celui qu'il aimait tant, mais il serait bien vite rassuré par les paroles du plus vieux qui lui murmurait qu'il est magnifique.  
  


 

En peu de temps ils seraient tous les deux nus dans le sable alors que Harris se ferait rhabiller par des milliers de baisers partout sur son corps. James serait tendre, doux et passionné. Tout serait parfait, ou presque. Lorsqu'il serait temps qu'ils s'unissent Harris ressentirait une légère douleur causée par sa virginité, mais il serait tellement rempli d'amour que ça lui sera égal et dès que le plus vieux commencera à lui montrer son amour, il en oubliera tout le reste. Il sera au paradis.  
  


 

_**_ Hey Harris ?** _   
  


 

Le blond revint à lui en sentant deux mains chaudes sur chacune de ses cuisses. Il rouvrit les yeux et tomba dans deux grands yeux océans empreints d'inquiétude. La musique revint rapidement faire trembler les murs autour de lui alors qu'il revenait lentement à la réalité, au présent. Lauren était accroupi devant lui, le regardant intensément.  
  


 

Harris sentit son cœur se réchauffer et un sourire s'étirer sur ses lèvres. Il posa ses mains sur celles de Lauren, posées sur ses cuisses.  
  


 

__**_ T'es sûr que ça va, Harris?  
  
**

 

 _ **_ Oui, t'inquiète pas,**_  dit-il tout bas.  
  


 

__**_ Tu t'amuses au moins ?  
  
**

 

 _ **_ Hum... pas trop, tu sais ce genre de fête, ça ne m'emballe pas vraiment,**_ marmonna-t-il.  _ **M-Mais t'en fais pas pour moi, amuse-toi avec tes amis. Surtout ne t'occupe pas de moi, c'est ta soirée.**_  
  


 

Lauren le regarda longuement, avant de soupirer et de se mettre à genoux pour venir lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Harris fut surpris, mais passa quand même une main le long du bras musclé de Lauren pour finalement lui faire lâcher ses cheveux qui lui tombaient devant les yeux.  
  


 

 _ **_ Comment pourrais-je ne pas m'occuper de toi lorsque je te vois broyer du noir ainsi?**_ murmura-t-il.  
  


 

Harris n'eut pas le temps de répondre, que Lauren ajouta :  
  


 

_**_ Je te promets que ce soir, quand tout le monde sera parti, je m'occuperai de toi, et seulement de toi. D'accord ? Pendant toute la nuit si tu veux. Tout pourra me parler de tout ce qui te passe par la tête. Tu le sais que je suis là pour toi.** _   
  


 

Le jeune blond sourit, touché profondément par ses paroles douces et sincères du châtain. Il sentit ridiculement des larmes naître dans ses yeux, ému. Comme un petit enfant obéissant, il hocha la tête, les joues roses. Lauren était sa bouée de sauvetage.  
  


 

**__ Oui, d'accord. Je serai au rendez-vous...  
  
_ **

 

 ** __ Je l'espère bien,_  **chuchota Lauren.  
  


 

Puis, Lauren se mit debout et repartit rejoindre ses amis. Harris le regarda tourner au coin du hall et disparaître. Il semblait l'entendre rigoler d''ici et Harris réalisa à ce moment là qu''il était bel et bien dans la vie. Dans la vraie vie. Durant tous ces mois où il s'était senti tomber dans un éternel gouffre, durant tous ces mois où il avait cherché à se sentir vivant, maintenant il en avait la certitude qui pourrait passer a autre chose.  
  
  


 

 

****_ _ _** **

 

 

  
Harris resta longuement assis là, à regarder le couple danser devant lui, sur cette musique, sur ces pas si naturels et amoureux. Il les regarda en se rappelant James. Son cœur se serrait. Ce n'était ni douloureux, ni agréable. C'était plutôt comme si son cœur et tout son corps le priait de prendre les souvenirs de James, les mettre en petite boule et les jeter dans le feu.  
  


 

Harris décida de se lever et de marcher un peu, mais dans ses mouvements, il aperçut quelque chose de brillant près de son pied. Curieux, il se pencha et glissa sa main sous le canapé pour attraper un objet qui ressemblait, au toucher, à une longue chaîne. Harris fronça les sourcils et remonta sa main, faisant ainsi pendre devant ses yeux... une chaîne. Au bout, le médaillon fermé flottait dans l'air et Harris sentit à nouveau son cœur se serrer, comme s'il disait «  _Non! Arrête, balance cet objet au bout de tes bras! Vite! Avant qu'il ne m'entraine de nouveau vers un gouffre profond ».  
_

 

Plutôt que d'écouter son cœur, Harris écouta sa raison et prit le petit médaillon pour l'ouvrir. La photo de Danielle souriant et de James, juste à côté, créa en lui un vide énorme. Mais il ne se laissa pas avoir. Il refusa que des larmes se forment dans ses yeux, il refusa de se mordre les lèvres, même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait. Il refusait de se montrer faible devant ces photos.  
 

 

Harris se souvenait du jour où il avait vu James offrir ce collier à Danielle. Il lui avait même montré lui expliquant comment il allait lui offrir. Il avait prévu une très belle soirée d'amoureux pour leur 1 an ensemble. Il se souvenait parfaitement, car c'est ce jour là qu'il a bien comprit qu'il ne l'aurait jamais. Que James était fou amoureux de Danielle et qu'il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir à lui, mais qu'à lui-même. C'est ce jour là qu'il a commencé à se détruire, à s'enfoncer, à se noyer.  
  


 

Harris se demandait tellement ce que ce collier faisait ici. Danielle ne le quittait jamais. Il était toujours pendu à son cou. Elle en était tellement fière.  
  


 

_**_ Oh Mon dieu, Harris tu l'as trouvé ! Merci je l'ai cherché partout.** _   
  


 

Harris ferma les yeux. Non que faisait-elle ici. Que faisaient-ils ici tout les deux, Lauren lui avait juré que ça serait que des personnes avec qui il avait été à l'école. Pourquoi donc, James et Danielle se retrouvaient a cette fête.  
  


 

 ** __ Je... mais de rien._  **dit-il lui tendant le médaillon.  
  


 

Sans plus attendre, James le prit après que Danielle lui ait demandé de lui remettre. Elle levait ses cheveux frisés alors que James passa doucement ses mains autour de sa nuque pour lui rattacher se collant a elle. Il lui laissa des baisers dans le cou après lui avoir bien mis, elle gloussait légèrement. Harris regardait toute la scène le cœur serré. Comme il aurait voulu être aveugle à ce moment.  
  


 

Il savait que c'était trop, bien trop pour lui. Il sentait l'air lui peser sur les poumons, il avait besoin d'être au frais, il y avait bien trop de monde autour de lui. Bien trop de gens qui le regardaient, qui pouvaient le juger. Il fallait qu'il sorte ici le plus vite possible. Il étouffait, il avait mal au cœur, aux poumons. Son corps lui criait de partir, de s'échapper de cette situation, de cette vision.  
  


 

Sans plus attendre, il laissa en plan les deux amoureux qui ne lui portaient déjà plus d'attention et parti en direction de la porte vitrée, bousculant quelques personnes au passage.  
  


 

__**_ Non mais fais attention!  
  
**

 

_**_ Qu'est-ce que ce gamin fait ici?** _   
  


 

Il pleuvait dehors et la nuit était déjà tombée depuis un moment, mais Harris s'en foutait bien, c'était bien mieux que de rester à l'intérieur. Personne ne pouvait le voir. Personne pour le voir pleurer, respirant comme s'il venait de courir un marathon de 100km en 20 minutes.  
  


 

En même pas 1 minute, il était déjà trempé jusqu'aux os, mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Sa tête était remplie de toutes ces fois où il avait vu James avec Danielle, de toute ces fois où il s'était touché en pensant à James, à toute ces fois où il l'a admiré de loin. Il avait un mal de tête insupportable. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout.  
  


 

_**_ Harris... Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas que James allait venir... Je ne l'avais pas invité, mais il a du l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre...** _   
  


 

Harris respirait tellement fort qu'il n'avait même pas entendu Lauren venir le rejoindre à l'extérieur. Ne se retournant même pas Harris restait là à regarder la mer et son horizon à travers l'averse qui régnait.  
 **  
**

**__ C'est pas grave Lauren... Je... C'est moi le problème.. Je vais retourner chez m-moi je crois._** dit difficilement le blond commençant à marcher vers la plage.  
 **  
**

**__ Ne pars pas s'il te plait..._  **rétorqua Lauren en le poursuivant,  _ **j'aimerais vraiment que tu reste...**_ conclu-t-il lui rattrapant le bras.  
  


 

Harris se retourna aussitôt en pleurs, les cheveux mouillés qui lui collaient au visage.  
  


 

__**_ Je... Mais j'arrive pas à supporter de les voir s'embrasser comme ça, se toucher. Pourquoi c'est pas moi? Pourquoi je ne peux pas avoir ce genre d'attention moi aussi ? J'en ai envie... Si souvent que je rêve d'être à la place de Danielle... Je veux que James me touche, qu'il me fasse l'amour... C'est tellement injuste.**   
  


 

_**_ Harris...** _ **  
  
**

 

**__ J'en peux plus... J'ai mal Lauren.... J'ai mal de garder tout l'amour que j'ai pour lui en_ ** **_moi..._ **

 

 

Harris venait de dévoiler tout ses malheur, il ne supportait plus cette situation, il ne se supportait plus. Il voulait bien faire comprendre à Lauren qu'il pouvait garder son air triste pour lui, qu'il ne voulait pas de sa pitié et qu'il n'arriverait pas à le sauver, peu importe ce qu'il ferait.  
  
 ** _  
_**

**__ Harris... Viens, tu trembles... On rentre..._ **

 

 

Lui, le forçait à le regarder dans les yeux posant sa main sur sa joue après avoir retirer les mèches qui lui cachait la vue. Il voyait deux émeraudes totalement détruis et rougis par la tristesse. Il aurait tellement voulu tout lui faire oublier et il le ferait, il se l'était promis, il lui avait promis, à eux deux.  
  


 

__**_ Il est tard, il pleut comme pas possible et tu habites de l'autre coté de la ville. S'il te plait, reste dormir. Si tu veux je te prête ma chambre, mais reste....pour moi.  
  
**

 

_**_ D'accord.** _


	12. Un soir de fête

Trempés de la tête au pied, Harris et Lauren étaient montés à l'étage en coup de vent et ce n'est que rendus dans la chambre que Lauren réalisa toute la tristesse que les yeux de Harris reflétait. Dehors dans le noir de la nuit, c'était beaucoup moins évidant.  
  


 

Le blond était un peu mal à l'aise de mouiller tout le plancher en bois vernis de sa chambre et évitait un peu son regard. C'était la première fois qu'il montait à l'étage dans sa chambre bien qu'il soit venu chez Lauren plus d'une fois. Les murs étaient d'un bleu très pâle comme il avait pu le voir dans beaucoup de pièces de la maison, mais pourtant celle-ci paraissait bien plus chaleureuse que les autres. Il y avait un quelque chose de plus, mais il n'aurait pu dire quoi.  
 **  
**

**__ Tu..tu as une très belle chambre._** dit-il en grelottant encore. Il était tout de même resté un moment à l'extérieur avant que Harris finisse par accepter de revenir.  
 **  
**

**__ Merci c'est moi qui ai tout retapé, enfin comme toute la maison à vrai dire._ **   
  


 

Lauren faisait des études en décoration et architecture, il se foutait bien que ça ne fasse pas viril, car il adorait ça et c'est tout ce qui comptait. Pour lui il fallait avoir du plaisir en travaillant, il ne fallait jamais se lever en se disant qu'on aurait préféré rester couché aujourd'hui. Lauren était une personne tellement positive que tout contrastait lorsqu'il était en présence de Harris. Lui qui était l'inverse en ce moment.  
 **  
**

_**_ Je vais te donner des vêtements secs, attends 2 secondes.**  _Lui sourit-il avant de rentrer dans une autre pièce qui devait être un grand placard.  
  


 

Harris en profita donc pour faire un petit tour de la pièce s'attardant sur un cadre posé sur la table de chevet. C'était une photo de Lauren plus jeune avec une jeune fille tout souriant, tout heureux. Ils avaient l'air d'être très proches et le petit texte écrit à la main en bas de la photo le révélait parfaitement. _" Je t'aime"_  signé Eleanor.  
  


 

Même Lauren avait une relation avec quelqu'un. Il devait être heureux avec elle. Avoir des moments de passion et d'amour dont Harris ne pouvait qu'en rêver. Elle devait être aux anges simplement lorsqu'il la prenait dans ses bras. Il le savait car c'est ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Lauren tenait dans ses bras. La seule différence c'est que c'était par envie et non simplement pour le réconforter lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien. Ce n'était pas simplement par pitié.  
  


 

Harris pris le cadre entre ses mains pour pouvoir les admirer de plus près. Elle était très belle, il ne pouvait pas le nier, Lauren avait bien choisi. Le blond fut étonné de se rendre compte qu'il en avait jamais entendu parler. Lauren parlait tout le temps, il lui avait parlé de ses sœurs et que sa mère était encore une fois enceinte, il lui avait parlé de tout le monde, mais elle, jamais un seul mot. C'était peut-être pour pas le blesser en lui parlant de sa vie amoureuse.  
 **  
**

**__J'ai pris plusieurs trucs, tu n'aura qu'à choisir entre..._  **Lauren fini par revenir torse nu avec quelques vêtements dans les bras, et c'est lorsqu'il vit Harris tenir la photographie entre ses doigts qu'il se tut automatiquement les regardant à tour de rôle. La photo, puis Harris et encore le cadre pour revenir au blond.  
  


 

Il laissait tomber tout ce qui tenait entre les mains pour se rapprocher d'Harris en silence. Tout de passa tellement vite que le blond ne compris pas tout d'un coup. Les vêtements au sol, le cadre prit de ses mains et posé sur le lit, les bras de Lauren qui entouraient son cou, son ventre nu collé au sien bougeant avec sa respiration accélérée et le son que celle-ci faisait près de son oreille.

 

  
Il voulait comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver au châtain passant toute sorte de question dans sa tête. Mais la seule dont il pu avoir une réponse fut qu'il voulait s'excuser d'avoir une copine, de ne lui en avoir jamais parler mais que c'était car il ne voulait le blesser avec ses amours heureux.  
  


 

Qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait si elle les voyait, là maintenant l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle rirait si elle savait que Harris se disait en lui même que de sentir le corps de Lauren contre lui le remplissait d'une petite joie, qu'il aurait voulu être le torse dénudé tout comme le châtain en se moment pour savoir ce que ça faisait d'être dans les bras d'un homme de cette façon.  
  


 

 _ **_ Dé-désolé..**_  murmura doucement Lauren après un long moment de silence.  
  


 

Harris n'y comprenait définitivement plus rien. Pourquoi Lauren avait la voix cassée? et c'est lorsqu'il le senti renifler qu'il comprit. Le châtain pleurait. Il pleurait vraiment. Harris ne l'avait jamais vu triste et là, il pleurait dans ses bras par sa faute, car il avait vu cette photo.  
  


 

_**_ Lauren..? pleure pas pour ça... ça ne me dérange pas tu sais.. tu as le droit.** _   
  
  


Si Harris avait pu savoir le vrai motif de la peine du plus vieux, il aurait compris que ses mots avait un toute autre impact.

 

**__ J'ai tellement envie de te montrer ce que c'est l'amour_ ** **_Harris..._ **   
  


 

Lauren venait de lentement se décoller laissant tout de même ses mains sur les épaules d'Harris, le regardant les yeux rougis par les larmes et celui-ci ne pu s'empêcher de ce dire que ça ne changeait rien au charme de ses pupilles azur. Lauren était toujours aussi beau.  
  


 

__ **Je vais aller te chercher une serviette et je te laisse tranquille après.**_   
  


 

Lauren venait de rompe le contact visuel qu'il tenait encore une fois. C'était trop intense pour lui, il ne l'aurait pas supporté plus longtemps.  
  


 

  
La fête finie, les invités partis et le silence complet, Lauren remonta à la chambre deux verres en main et retrouve Harris endormi sur le fauteuil qu'il avait placé devant la fenêtre.  
  


 

Lauren alla déposer les verres sur son bureau et ensuite, il s'approcha délicatement d'Harris et s'accroupit pour que son visage soit à peu près au niveau de celui du sien. Lauren avait longuement cru que le visage d'Eleanor était fin et sans défauts, mais celui d'Harris le battait à plate couture. Les traits féminins d'Eleanor ne rivalisaient absolument pas avec ceux presque irréels de Harris. On aurait vraiment dit une poupée. Parfait, tout était parfait sur ce visage. Et cette peau, couleur neige. Lauren n'avait pas souvent eut la chance d'en voir une si pure et si pâle, ici, car tout le monde était bronzé par l'éternel soleil d'été. Alors là, c'était tout simplement une perle rare.  
  


 

Lauren fini de le dévisager ainsi, car il ne voulait pas que Harris finisse par ouvrir les yeux se sentant trop observé. Le jeune châtain s'empressa donc de cesser cette séance d'admiration, non sans regret, et il glissa ses bras sous le corps lourd, mais néanmoins fragile du garçon. Comme la dernière fois, il le cala dans ses bras et s'assura qu'il ne l'avait pas tiré de son doux sommeil, avant d'entreprendre le chemin jusqu'au lit. Lauren posa le blond sur son lit et monta les couvertures sur lui. La nuit était chaude, mais il n'oublia pas que Harris avait attrapé froid plus tôt dans la soirée. Et en le portant jusqu'ici, Lauren n'avait pas manqué de remarquer qu'il frissonnait, et là, il s'était carrément recroquevillé sur lui-même, inconsciemment.  
  


 

_**_ Rêve bien Harris...** _   
  


 

C'est lorsque Lauren éteignit la lumière et était sur le point de sortir de la chambre qu'il entendu Harris l'appeler.  
  


 

 _ **_ Lauren..? La fête est finie ?**_  il avait un voix encore endormie  
 **  
**

**__ Oui elle est fini, rendors toi je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami juste à coté._   
  
**

 

**__ Non... reste s'il te plait. Tu avais dit qu'on pourrait parler.. J'ai besoin de parler._ **   
  


 

Lauren ne pu s'empêcher de sourire, car il n'avait aucune envie de partir dormir dans une autre pièce. Il revint donc lentement s'asseoir sur le coin du lit regardant Harris avant d'allumer la petite lampe de chevet pour supprimer l'obscurité dans laquelle il venait de les plonge.  
  


 

Le doux éclairage que ça produisait, donnait une merveilleuse ambiance et c'était très chaleureux.  
  


 

__**_ Je t'écoute, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas.  
  
  
**

_**_ Montre-moi ce qu'est l'amour...** _

 

Le plus vieux rougi aussitôt, voyant bien qu'Harris répétait les paroles qu'il avait dit plus tôt dans la soirée,  _"J'ai tellement envie de te montrer ce que c'est l'amour Harris"_. Ses mots il les avait dit sans réfléchir et s'était tellement maudit intérieurement pendant le reste de la soirée.

  
_**_ Harris je...** _   
  


 

_**_ Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois... J'ai juste l'impression que tu es le seul qui me porte de l'attention... J'ai jamais.. su, ce que ça faisait d'être aimé.. Personne ne m'a jamais aimé et toi avec Eleanor, tu dois le savoir. Dis-moi ce que c'est, comment c'est, montre-moi.** _   
  


 

D'entendre le nom d'Eleanor sorti de la bouche de Harris, Lauren ne l'aurais jamais cru et encore moins voulu. Ils étaient deux personnes différentes, deux époques différentes. Là, c'était simplement Harris qu'il voyait, auquel il pensait, qu'il voulait.  
  


 

__ Tu aimes James, alors je crois que tu sais ce que c'est non? Harris je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire. Enfin hum..._   
  


 

__ Je parle de l'amour ressenti par deux personnes qui s'aiment l'une et l'autre._   
  


 

__ Et si James t'aime que crois-tu que ça serait?_   
  


 

 __ Il y aurait de l'amour psychologique, des paroles, des pensées, des sourires, des émotions et il y aurait l'amour physique._ Harris baissa les deux après ses mots.  _Parfois je me dis que je n'aurais jamais le droit à tout ça moi aussi... Mais tu ne sais pas à quel point mon corps en demande... je.. j'en ai de besoin..._  
  


 

Lauren posa sa main sur celle d'Harris.  
  


 

**__ Et si pour une soirée tu faisais comme si c'était possible? Comme si j'étais lui. Comme si j'étais James... Je te montrerai ce que c'est l'amour.. Comme tu me le demande.._   
  
**

 

 ** __ Tu ferais ça pour moi?_  **souffla le blond relevant la tête pour regarder Lauren. Ce dernier pouvait voir tout le désespoir qui se lisait en lui et ça lui brisa le cœur. Il aurait voulu que ça soit différent, mais pour cette fois, il était prêt à tout.  
  


 

_**_ Je ferai tout pour que tu te sente mieux.. Je te l'ai déjà dit Harris... Tout..** _

 

 

  
_ _ _ 

 

 

  
Lauren afficha un air triste en lisant bien malgré lui dans les yeux de Harris. Il savait, malgré tout ce qu'il venait de vivre aujourd'hui avec Harris et depuis qu'il le connaissait, que Harris pensait encore et toujours à James. Ce dernier ne disparaîtrait jamais complètement ou du moins ça prendrait bien trop de temps. Il serait toujours entre eux deux, comme un fantôme refusant de rejoindre l''autre monde. Lauren le savait, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d''être un peu triste de le constater.  
  


 

Lauren banda lentement et avec toute la douceur du monde les yeux d'Harris en soulevant les bouclette de ce dernier et les caressant par la même occasion. Elles étaient si douces et si parfaites et ça sans que personne ne leur fasse quelque chose.  
  


 

 ** __ Tu veux y aller_ ,** finit par souffler Harris.  
  


 

Il se redressa ensuite, puis embrassa Lauren à qui la réponse était insuffisante mais il s''en contenta. Et puis ce baiser ne pouvait que le consoler.... Il retint un soupir, mais approfondit quand même le baiser en rallongeant Harris sur les draps. Une main sur sa taille descendit lentement vers son boxer pour le lui enlever. Il se sentait un peu stressé. Jamais il n'avait vraiment fait l'amour avec une personne qui le prenait pour un autre. Il était expérimenté, mais en même temps, quand des sentiments étaient impliqués, cela devenait beaucoup plus ardu et il se sentait vulnérable, et un peu idiot,... alors que Harris avait 17 ans et semblait savoir ce qu'il faisait.  
  


 

Lauren ferma les yeux et s'abandonna simplement aux ébats, décidant de faire le vide dans son esprit. Ses mains parcoururent le corps de Harris, se délectant de ses courbes fines, de sa peau blanche et douce. Il se rappela avoir comparé le visage d'Harris à celui d'Eleanor. Désormais, il pouvait comparer les sensations qui le submergeaient dans l'intimité. Et Lauren ne pouvait que confirmer ses sentiments : jamais il n'avait ressentit autant d''intensité avec quelqu'un d'autre, avant aujourd'hui.  
  


 

Et même s'il était persuadé qu'Harris penserait forcément à James durant cette nuit, il l'aimait suffisamment pour lui donner ce qu'il espérait recevoir d'un garçon. Il l''aimait suffisamment pour jouer ce rôle.  
  


 

Suite à ses pensées, Lauren passa aux choses sérieuses. Il rabattit la couverture sur son dos pour les couvrir tous les deux, rendant les actes encore plus intimes. Tendant le bras, il éteignit la petite lampe qui éclairait la chambre, celle-ci devenant complètement obscure. Harris était déjà haletant des baisers intenses qu''il lui avait donné quand il lui retira son caleçon. Il en fit de même avec le sien et il gémit longuement en sentant leurs virilités se frôler, puis se frotter littéralement ensuite. Harris s'accrocha à son cou et se colla à son corps, forçant Lauren à s'allonger un peu plus contre lui. Lauren ressentait tellement d''envie et tellement de désirs qu''il pensait devenir fou. Ce corps fin et souple dans ses bras était si désirable qu''il souhaitait que ce moment ne s''arrête jamais, que le matin ne vienne pas. Il espérait avoir tout son temps pour le couvrir de suffisamment de baisers et de caresses. Harris le méritait bien après tous ces mois de souffrance et d''agonie, il avait bien le droit à un peu de chaleur et de tendresse, d''attention et d'amour. Lauren écarta les jambes de Harris et les passa de chaque côté de son bassin. Il essayait de chasser le visage de James de son esprit, essayait d'oublier que Harris pensait à lui en ce moment, et embrassa le jeune blond tout en dirigeant son membre vers son intimité. S''il pensait à James, alors Lauren se donnait le boulot de lui faire oublier complètement ce garçon. Harris, de son côté, sentait tout son corps bouillir, impatient de ressentir ce contact. Il avait tellement besoin de Lauren qu''il en devenait fou, tressaillant et tremblant de tout les muscles de son corps. Il se lova dans les bras du châtain et embrassa aveuglément la peau de son cou, de ses épaules et lorsqu''il sentit Lauren le pénétrer, il mordit dans la chair, étouffant un cri.  
  


 

Une chaleur intense tomba brusquement sur les deux jeunes hommes. Ils s'embrassèrent presque désespérément, et laissant Harris dominer ce baiser, Lauren s'affaira à commencer des mouvements de pompes avec son bassin. Il sentit tout comme Harris une vague de plaisir acharnée envahir tout son corps, tous ses membres et toute sa lucidité. Ils perdirent la raison en même temps, s'abandonnant l'un à l'autre. Harris ne savait plus faire la différence entre le bien et le mal qui l'habitaient. Il ne s'avait plus ce qu'étaient le chaud et le froid, ce qu'étaient la vie et la mort, ce qu'étaient James et Lauren. Il perdait tous ses sens et ses pensées s'envolaient, les bonnes comme les mauvaises. Son cœur était tellement heureux et son corps tellement comblé dans toute cette effluence de plaisir que plus rien d'autre n'avait d'importance en cet instant. Échoué sur le lit, il laissait Lauren prendre le contrôle et lui donner des coups de rein, chaque fois allant plus profondément dans les abîmes de son corps et de son esprit. Il en oubliait même qui il était, les minutes se transformaient en heures et les heures en éternités...  
  
  


Lauren haletait, transpirait et respirait fort. Son cœur battait aussi vite que pas assez. Ses bras appuyés de chaque côté de Harris tremblaient férocement, bientôt il allait s'écrouler. Ce plaisir magique semblait l'affaiblir agréablement et le rendait euphorique, comblé et il avait tellement envie d'atteindre son apogée qu'il ferma les yeux et laissa la sueur couler sur son front et ses tempes. Il était impatient. Il ne cessait de donner des coups de bassin, il recherchait, plus que tout, cette chaleur, ce plaisir caché dans cette chair merveilleuse dans laquelle il était lové, si chaude et ardente. Il se pencha et embrassa le front de Harris, qui gémissait et hurlait son plaisir sans gêne. Il embrassa ses joues puis descendit vers son cou et mordit, y laissant même un suçon, puis continua ses coups de butoir, jusqu'à ce que les cris et gémissements de Harris soient remplacés par un dernier et ultime cri provoqué par un coup de rein puissant, qui les ravagea d'un orgasme sans nom et puissant. Ils gémirent ensembles et Lauren s'effondra mollement, à bout de souffle, sur les draps.

 

Naturellement et inconsciemment, Harris replia les jambes et vint se blottir comme une petite créature apeurée et sans défenses dans les bras et la chaleur de Lauren.

 

 ** __ Je t'aime James_  **souffla-t-il encore une fois, avant de s'endormir comme une masse contre Lauren.  
  


 

Ce dernier soupira tristement en embrassant les cheveux humides de Harris. Et il le rejoignit ensuite dans son paradis de velours, lequel ils avaient atteint tous les deux en unissant leur âme et leur corps. Un paradis doux et simple, où régnait le bonheur et, pour l'instant, les rêves. Mais Lauren avait quand même une question au bout des lèvres, une question qu'il désespérait de poser à Harris, une question dont il escomptait aussi une réponse claire et précise... " _Vas-tu l'oublier maintenant et m'aimer ?_ ". Il ferma les yeux laissant couler une larme.


	13. Tu n'avais pas le droit!

Le regard de Harry se perdit sur la vue magnifique qu'il avait de sa fenêtre. Il s'agenouilla dans son lit et s'approcha à quatre pattes de la fenêtre. Il s'appuya sur le rebord et ouvrit les rideaux du plus grand qu'il pu pour laisser la lumière pénétrer sa chambre. Il voyait toute la plage de là. Et aujourd'hui, comme hier, c'était bondé de monde. Autant par les jeunes filles qui déambulaient un peu partout en bikini, que les garçons qui faisaient du surf sur les vagues.  
  
Puis, les yeux de Harry tombèrent sur Louis, au milieu d'un groupe de gamins qui couraient partout. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il semblait ressortir du lot. Son maillot de bain rouge contrastait beaucoup avec la couleur or de sa peau, c'était très beau. Il était très beau.   
  
Il le regarda un moment jouer avec les enfants avant de décider d'aller le rejoindre. Il ne s'était pas mis en maillot, il avait un short assez pâle ainsi qu'un simple chandail uni. Rien de bien spécial, rien qui pouvait le faire rayonner comme Louis. Il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer.  
  
 _ **_ Salut...**_  dit-il lorsqu'il arriva juste derrière le châtain qui ne l'avait pas encore vu.  ** _On fait quoi aujourd'hui dis-moi?_**  
  
Louis sursauta légèrement, mais il avait facilement reconnu la voix. Il ne l'avait pas vu depuis le lendemain de son party. Il se sentait un peu gêné de le revoir après ça. Ils avaient tout de même... fait l'amour ensemble. Juste à y repenser, ses joues avaient rosies. Louis était différent depuis cette nuit là, car pour lui, ça n'avait pas été la même chose que pour Harry. Lui, il n'avait pas fait passer Harry pour quelqu'un d'autre, car il n'en avait aucune envie. Il aurait voulu que ce soit la même chose pour Harry.   
  
Il ne voulait pas l'avouer, mais il avait eu le coeur détruit lorsque le brun avait murmuré les mots " Je t'aime Liam" lorsqu'il était en train de jouir. Il aurait voulu que ce soit son nom puisque c'était lui qui lui procurait du plaisir. Pas Liam, lui ne faisait que le faire souffrir. Lui non, il l'aidait, lui faisait du bien, il s'en occupait, il l'aimait. Louis était jaloux, il le savait.  
  
 ** __ Salut Harry... Je n'avais rien prévu en fait, hum... on pourrait se baigner, passer un bon moment sur la plage, surfer... Je ne sais pas trop._**  
  
Louis n'avait pas du tout l'air d'aller contrairement à Harry qui avait retrouvé de sa joie. Il avait inversé les rôles aujourd'hui, mais si seulement le brun connaissait la raison de la tristesse du plus vieux.   
Louis n'avait pas arrêté de revoir et revoir leur nuit ensemble. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui avait dit des choses du genre "J'aimerais tellement te montrer ce que c'est l'amour", il n'aurait jamais dû lui faire l'amour, jamais. Mais il devait avoir un peu trop bu pour comprendre tout ce que ça impliquait.   
  
Qu'est-ce que ça signifiait? Qu'est-ce que Harry en pensait de ça? L'avait-il déjà fait avant? Avec une fille? Un mec? Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait pensé? Il avait aimé ça autant que lui? Cette question tournait tellement dans sa tête qu'il en avait oublié tout ce qui se passait autour.   
  
 ** __ Louis? Tu es toujours là?_** Demanda le brun en venant lui brasser un peu l'épaule.  _ **Ça te dérange si on fait autre chose... je.. Je veux pas aller dans l'eau. Je... enfin voilà, depuis j'y suis jamais retourné.**_  
  
Entendre Harry dire tout ça, sur le ton qu'il le disait et en voyant ses yeux perdus, Louis vint le prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait pas du tout pensé à ça, mais c'était vrai. Il ne l'avait jamais vu dans l'eau depuis la nuit où il l'avait repêché. Il ne s'approchait même plus du bord de l'eau. Louis se rappelait bien la fois où il avait passé l'après-midi à jouer au foot. Chaque fois que le ballon partait vers la mer, Harry arrêtait de courir après et laissait un autre y aller.   
  
 ** __ Bien sûr Harry... Je comprends. Et si on allait sur l'eau ? J'ai un vieux bateau dans le garage. Je ne sais pas s'il prend l'eau, mais je le testerai avant que tu embarques.  
  
_ D'accord, _**dit-il, serrant Louis un peu plus fort.  
 ** _  
_ Je suis heureux que tu sois venu me voir... Tu es sorti de chez toi sans mon aide.  
  
_ C'est tout de même grâce à toi, je t'ai vu de ma chambre, _**lui répondit le brun, le regardant avec le sourire.  
  
Louis ne pouvait pas rester indifférent lorsqu'il était en présence d'Harry. Il voulait faire en sorte qu'il se sente toujours bien, qu'il soit heureux, qu'il sourit comme il le faisait en ce moment. Lorsque Harry était triste, il sentait au fond de son ventre qu'il l'était aussi, il se sentait mal avec lui. Il l'aimait vraiment.  
  
Cela prit un moment avant que Louis réussisse à faire embarquer Harry sur le bateau. Il fit bouger le bateau de gauche à droite jusqu'à presque le faire renverser sur le coté, il sauta à l'intérieur, mais le brun n'était toujours pas convaincu. On pouvait bien voir la peur qu'il avait dans les yeux, tout le bonheur et la pureté qu'il voyait dans ses pupilles auparavant étaient partis pour être remplacés par du mépris et de l'amertume.  
  
 ** __ Allez, ça va aller, c'est que de l'eau..._**  
  
Louis lui prit lentement la main le dirigeant vers le quai et le fit embarquer dans la petite barque en bois. Harry le suivit finalement en manquant de tomber par-dessus bort en faisant un faux pas avec la rame. Louis le rattrapa avec son corps, une main dans le dos et l'autre sur les fesses. Harry en devint tout rouge comme Louis, mais ni l'un ni l'autre ne bougeait et ne pouvait voir l'expression de l'autre.  
  
Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, Louis attendait une quelconque réaction avant de bien vouloir bouger. Il entendait la respiration du brun dans son oreille qui lui chatouillait la nuque, mais il ne bronchait pas. Il était bien ainsi.  
  
 ** __ Eh... Je crois qu'on peut y aller, je me sens prêt,_** dit Harry, se décollant finalement du corps si confortable du châtain et s'assit sur la coque, n'osant pas regarder Louis dans les yeux, ayant les joues encore légèrement rosées.  
  
_ _ **Tu veux ramer ou tu me laisses faire?  
  
_ Je te fais confiance, **_lui répondit-il avec un petit sourire.  
  
Entendre Harry lui dire ces mots venait de remplir le cœur de Louis de chaleur. Harry lui faisait confiance alors qu'il n'avait plus confiance en rien, plus confiance en lui-même. Louis savait comment c'est compliqué de donner sa confiance à quelqu'un et comment c'est facile de la perdre et il allait faire tout son possible pour la garder.   
  
Louis commença donc à ramer lentement, s'éloignant le plus possible de la plage, entrant dans de petites rivières qui finissaient en un gros bassin entouré d'arbres. Harry, lui, le regardait faire, admirant le paysage. Il avait l'air un peu autre part, dans les nuages, pensant à on ne sait pas quoi.   
  
 ** __ C'est bien ici non? Et je ne dis pas ça car j'en ai marre de ramer... Hein,_**  dit-il en essayant de faire rire Harry, ce qui ne marcha aucunement, c'était à peine s'il l'avait entendu parler. ** _Allez, viens ici toi._**  
  
Louis le rapprocha doucement de lui, le forçant à se coucher à coté de lui dans le bateau. Une chance que ce dernier avait perdu ses bancs. Passant un long moment à regarder les nuages en silence, les deux amis étaient totalement dans leurs pensées.  
  
 ** __ Tu as vu ce nuage? On dirait un éléphant!_** S'exclama Louis en pointant du doigt un des millions de nuages qu'il y avait dans le ciel.  
  
 ** __ Ah ouais, un peu.._**  Dit-il, ne le regardant même pas.  
  
 ** __ Harry, qu'est-ce que tu as, dis donc? Tu allais bien tout à l'heure._**  
  
Sans prévenir, Harry plaqua ses lèvres sur celles de Louis d'un seul coup. Le baiser était maladroit, mais tout de même intense. Louis ne savait pas quoi faire. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que Harry était en train de m'embrasser. Qu'il avait fait le premier pas vers lui, pour la première fois. Après avoir répondu doucement au baiser, passant les mains dans les boucles du brun, Louis décala ses lèvres et regarda Harry qui était maintenant pratiquement étalé sur lui. Le rouge sur ses joues, qui s'étendait, ne désignait qu'une chose: l'envie. Il y avait de l'envie dans son regard affamé, c'était clair, mais il y avait autre chose également. De la confusion, de l'hésitation.  
  
 ** __ J'en avais besoin... Désolé,_**  murmura Harry, se mordant la lèvre avant de brusquement se retourner et de faire dos au châtain qui était encore confus par ce qu'il venait de se passer, par ce qu'il venait de voir dans les yeux du brun.  
  
Harry venait de l'embrasser, oui, mais ses yeux disaient bien plus. Il avait voulu, il en avait envie. Il avait eu envie de lui? Louis ne savait plus quoi penser. Est-ce qu'il avait accepté ce qu'il était ? Est-ce qu'il voulait plus? Encore et encore.  
  
 ** __ Harry... eh._**  
  
Louis ne savait que quoi dire. Il voulait lui en parler, savoir ce que le brun pensait vraiment de tout ça. Des baisers, de la fois où ils avaient couché ensemble, du fait qu'il soit attiré par les hommes, mais surtout, savoir ce qu'il ressentait pour lui, mais rien ne sortait. Comment demander tout cela sans le froisser? Il était si fragile et blessable. Recroquevillé sur lui-même en ce moment-même, Harry était plus que fragile, il était a reconstruire.  
  
 _ **_ Harry, regarde-moi.**_ Louis s'avança pour venir prendre l'épaule du brun afin qu'il se retourne.  
  
 _ **_ Non!**_ Harry repoussa sa main en criant ce mot le plus clairement qu'il le pouvait, mais le châtain avait bien compris que sa voix était cassée par ses pleurs.  
  
 ** __ Harry, pas besoin de te cacher, je sais bien que tu pleures...  
  
_ Je ne pleure pas ok?  
  
_ Tu as le droit de pleurer, il n'y a rien de grave, c'est normal d'être peiné parfois  
  
_ Je..  
_**  
 _ **_ Harry, ton dos et tes cheveux sont bien jolis, mais je préfère ton visage** , _dit-il, se remontant en se poussant avec les bras pour s'asseoir.  
  
_ ** _Comment tu fais?_** Murmura le brun.  
  
 ** __ Comment je fais quoi?  
  
_ Comment tu fais pour si bien le prendre? Je veux dire, tu m'as embrassé et plus d'une fois, comment tu fais pour te foutre du fait que je suis un mec, que toi aussi et que ce n'est pas normal que deux mecs s'embrassent ou couchent ensemble?  
  
_ Harry, l'homosexualité n'est pas une mauvaise chose et c'est tout à fait normal de..  
  
_ NON ! Ça ne l'est pas! Regarde les faits! _**Répliqua-t-il avec rage, finissant par enfin regarder Louis qui voyait toute la colère que Harry dégageait.  ** _Le fait que deux hommes s'aiment n'a jamais été accepté, que ce soit au moyen-âge ou maintenant. Il y a même un film qui en parle très clairement, les gens les tuent, ils sont rejetés, on les persécute. Je ne veux pas être gay, je n'en ai pas envie, je veux être normal!_** Il essuya ses larmes du revers de la main avec rage avant de continuer, merde Louis! Ne m'aide pas à rester en vie, aide-moi juste à aimer les filles.  
  
 ** __ Ça, je ne peux pas, je suis désolé,_** répondit le châtain, restant le plus calme possible, voulant que Harry fasse comme lui.   
  
 ** __ Pourquoi?  
  
_ C'est simplement impossible. On ne choisit pas ce qu'on désire, ce dont on a envie, on est né ainsi et c'est tout._** Il le regardait d'un air désolé.  
  
 ** __ Ma mère va s'en vouloir d'avoir fait naître un pédé, mon père va tellement être déçu, son fils n'en sera pas vraiment un, et je suis sûr que Niall ne voudra plus me parler. Le nombre de fois où on a dormi ensemble, où on se changeait et tout, il va sûrement penser que je profitais de tout ça. Je ne veux pas les perdre, je les aime moi, j'aime ma vie ainsi, mais maintenant tout va changer, je vais tout perdre._**  
  
Louis voyait bien que Harry n'acceptait pas du tout ce qu'il était et que sa vision n'allait pas changer comme ça. Son coeur se serra à cette idée, il voulait tellement l'aider, mais là, il était un peu à court d'argument. Harry était une personne bornée et le plus vieux commençait vraiment à s'en rendre compte. Il s'était fait son idée sur ce qu'était l'homosexualité et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir envie de la changer. Louis ne voulait pas baisser les bras et donner raison au brun, sur ce point il devrait faire autant leur tête de mule l'un que l'autre.  
  
 ** __ Elle va changer c'est vrai, mais ça pourrait être mieux, tu vas te sentir bien plus léger si tu dis tout, et oublie tes parents, oublie tous les gens qui pourraient te juger. Pense à ton bonheur. Pense à toi, pense seulement à ce que tu veux et les gens qui t'aiment vont rester auprès de toi._**  
  
Après ces mots, Harry se tu, Louis le voyait réfléchir à tout ça très sérieusement et il eut un peu d'espoir, mais lorsqu'il vit le brun trembler, regarder dans le vide et finir par se rasseoir doucement, la joie qu'il venait de ressentir disparue. Il avait oublié comment Harry était à fleur de peau.  
  
 ** __ J'ai peur Louis... J'ai tellement peur d'être jugé, j'ai peur que les gens pensent que je suis un monstre._**  
  
 ** __ Arrête d'avoir peur... tu n'as rien d'un monstre et tu n'en auras jamais l'air. Je te protégerai, je ferais tout pour que tu te sentes bien.  
  
_ Je...   
  
_ Allez viens ici._**  
  
Louis vint prendre Harry dans ses bras et au bout d'un moment, ce dernier se retrouva la tête couché sur les cuisses du brun alors que le plus vieux lui caressait les cheveux pour le calmer. Ils regardaient le ciel tous les deux, ne disant plus rien. Ils appréciaient le silence qui les entourait, le calme.   
  
_ _ _  
  
 _ **_ Tu as des peurs toi Louis?**_ Demanda Harry, remontant sa tête pour le regarder.  
  
 ** __ Bien sûr que j'ai des peurs, comme tout le monde,_**  lui sourit-il.  
  
_ _ **C'est quoi?**_  
  
_ _ **Hum...**_ Le châtain prit un moment pour réfléchir.  _ **La dernière peur que j'ai éprouvée c'est quand j'ai lu une lettre après avoir dit à l'auteur de celle-ci que son problème était superflu, si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais dit toutes ses choses, si j'avais su, je ne t'aurais jamais amené chez Liam, Harry, la dernière fois que j'ai réellement eu peur, c'était pour toi, j'ai eu peur que par ma faute, tu te sois tué après notre première rencontre. J'ai tellement été soulagé de te voir à cette fête sur la plage.  
  
_ Tu as lu ma lettre, quelle lettre? Pas...celle qui était dans mon pull! **_  
  
Harry s'était instinctivement relevé, se décollant de Louis. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il venait de lui dire? Le brun n'en revenait pas, il avait tout fait pour que personne ne la lise. Lorsqu'il était parti le lendemain de sa chute, il avait tout fait pour la retrouver avant qui que ce soit. Il avait cherché partout dans sa chambre, la mettant sans dessus dessous, il était allé voir dans la salle des employés et c'est là , lorsqu'il avait vu Louis avec son pull qu'il s'était souvenu d'où elle était. Il était sûr qu'il ne l'avait pas lu. Elle était pliée de la même façon qu'avant. Tout portait à croire qu'il ne l'avait pas trouvée.  
  
 _ **_ Techniquement, tu l'as jetée dans la poubelle en sortant... Alors...**_  
  
Fou de rage à cause de cette révélation, Harry s'en voulait. Il n'aurait jamais dû faire ça. Il aurait du y penser. Si ça avait été Liam qui l'avait lu, mon dieu qu'il s'en serait voulu. La colère lui était littéralement montée aux yeux. Louis pouvait bien le voir et ça l'inquiétait.   
  
Tout en se levant très vite, faisant bouger dangereusement la barque, Harry se mis à crier :  
  
_ _ **Tu n'avais pas le droit! Tu.. Non mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris? Je comprends mieux comment tu as pu savoir pour Liam, comment tu savais tout d'avance. Comment t'as osé, non mais ça ne se fait pas !  
  
_ Calme-toi Harry, rassis toi, tu vas faire chavirer le bateau.  
  
_ Me calmer, ME CALMER! Non, mais tu te prends pour qui? Tu lis des trucs privés et tu me donnes des ordres, tu n'as pas honte?  
  
_ Honte de quoi? De lire une lettre qui n'a pas lieu d'être? Non je n'ai pas honte, car grâce à ça tu es en vie, tu serais sûrement mort sans ça, alors je suis fière de l'avoir fait,**_ lui dit froidement Louis en se levant lui aussi. Les propos d'Harry le fâchait au plus haut point. Il avait fait ça pour lui, pour son bien, pour sa vie.  
  
 ** __ Tu es qu'un sal connard..._**  
  
En quelques secondes Harry venait de pousser le châtain qui sans prise pour le retenir tomba à l'eau. Alors que ce dernier essayait de remonter à la surface avec bien de la difficulté vu ce qu'il portait, un jean est assez lourd lorsqu'il est trempé. C'était comme nager vers le haut alors que quelqu'un te tire vers le bas. Harry lui, s'était déjà assis, ramant vers le côté opposé. Il pleurait, il était enragé, on sentait dans ses mouvements une férocité qu'on n'aurait pu soupçonner de sa part.   
  
 _ **_ Harry! Que fais-tu?**_  Dit Louis, le voyant partir alors que sa tête venait de sortir de l'eau.  
  
 ** __ VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE... Je veux plus te voir tu n'avais pas le droit, tu n'avais pas le droit, dire que je te faisais confiance. Quel con je suis..._  
  
  
_ Harry mais reviens merde... HARRY, HARRY! **Cria le châtain alors que ce dernier était déjà rendu bien loin de lui et ne l'écoutait plus.   
  
Louis venait de tout gâcher, il le savait bien. Ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu du visage. La journée avait pourtant bien commencée, mais il fallait croire que pour ces deux là, rien n'était gagné d'avance.


	14. Je vous dis adieu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus 3
> 
> Petite partie du point de vue de Lauren

_Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire puisque vous allez lire la lettre et que vous saurez que je suis mort suicidé. Je ne sais même pas qui va la trouver en premier. Maman, papa, Gemma ou quelqu'un d'autre. Aujourd'hui on est le 23 mai, il est exactement 1h43 du matin. Alors je ne suis pas parti sur un coup de tête, ça fait longtemps que j'y pense. Je devrais sûrement vous dire pourquoi j'ai fait ça, mais j'ai trop honte. Je suis juste trop faible pour rester, pour me battre encore et encore. J'ai tout essayé avant d'en arriver là, mais mon état empire avec le temps. Vous n'avez peut-être rien remarqué, mais ne vous en voulez pas, c'était le but aussi. Je ne veux pas vous inquiéter pour ça. Vivez sans moi, ce n'est pas très compliqué, vous l'avez fait avant ma naissance, faites comme si je n'avais jamais existé, que Gemma était enfant unique. Brulez mes photos et vendez mes meubles. Ma chambre ferait un très bel atelier pour maman, un bureau ou une chambre de bébé. Je crois que vous faites l'amour à coté en ce moment. J'espère que maman tu seras enceinte pour pouvoir me remplacer._  
  
Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. J'ai "googlé" lettre de suicide et toutes celles que j'ai lues parlaient de comment ils se sentaient. Je me sens... J'en n'ai aucune idée, mais je ne veux pas me sentir comme ça toute ma vie. C'est insupportable! Je perds le gout de tout un peu plus chaque jour. Je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour sortir de mon lit chaque matin. Les examens arrivent et je sais que je dois les passer pour ne pas vous inquiéter, mais je n'ai pas la tête à étudier, ou même à écouter en classe. On dirait que j'ai oublié tout ce que j'ai fait cette année, que mon cerveau ne pense plus qu'à une chose: Souffrir, Souffrir et encore Souffrir.  
  
Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça m'arrive à moi. Je n'ai jamais demandé à être ainsi. Je n'ai jamais voulu aimer à un tel point qu'on veut en mourir. Voilà c'est dit... Je me tue parce que j'aime quelqu'un et que ça ne rime à rien. Pourquoi je l'aime Lui...? Je ne veux pas l'aimer, juste l'oublier, passer à autre chose et recommencer à vivre. Mais je le vois heureux chaque jour sans moi. Il est toujours dans mon champ de vision. C'était bien au début, mais maintenant sa présence me fait mal. C'est un enfer!  
  
J'ai mal au cœur, je suis fatigué en permanence, mais je ne suis pas pour autant capable de dormir. J'ai la tête qui tourne, les yeux qui me piquent, l'envie constante de pleurer. J'ai l'estomac noué et tout a le goût de l'eau. Je regarde les gens et je n'ai pas envie de faire comme eux. Je suis simplement une coquille vide.  
  
Ne lui dites pas que c'est de sa faute, il ne pouvait rien y faire. Je n'ai pas voulu l'aimer et il ne l'a pas voulu lui non plus. J'ai été stupide de vouloir me rapprocher de lui. De m'être trouvé un travail au même endroit que lui. D'avoir tout fait pour pouvoir le croiser dans les couloirs de l'école. De l'admirer de loin lorsqu'il surf.  
  
Je suis un problème et j'ai trouvé la façon de le régler. C'est assez radical, mais je sais que ça va marcher.  
  
Alors oubliez-moi !  
  
Harris

 

 

 

  
C'est pour une millième fois que je lis cette lettre. Encore et encore. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je lis. J'aurais tellement dû regarder dans sa veste, j'aurais tellement dû savoir avant que tout ceci arrive.  
  
Le pauvre, je viens presque de lui rire au nez. Je viens de dire qu'il était stupide de réagir ainsi pour un amour qui n'avait pas eu lieu. Je veux lui dire que ce n'était rien, mais il y a bien un problème. Le pauvre. Il aime James, si j'avais su avant. Il ne l'accepte sûrement pas et moi qui l'ai amené chez lui hier. Mon dieu, quel con je suis.  
  
Je suis tellement con, j'aurais dû le savoir avant, le voir ce matin lorsqu'il est parti. Il devait tellement être mal à l'aise. Mon dieu. Quel con. Quel con, Quel con. Je n'ai encore rien vu, je devrais le voir. Je suis toujours aussi aveugle. Avec Eleanor et maintenant Harris.  
  
Oh non. Je ne le laisserai pas tomber. Pas lui, pas encore une personne qui va périr sous mes yeux. Je dois y arriver. Je ne suis pas un faible. Je ne dois pas l'être. Je vais aider Harris coûte que coûte. Je dois le sauver lui, à défaut de ne pas l'avoir fait pour El.


	15. Le surffeur

Harry avait passé la semaine avec Niall sur la plage ou à tout autre endroit où ce dernier voulait aller. Peu importe ce qu'il voulait faire, cela lui convenait. Le brun ne voulait pas rester seul après ce qui s'était passé avec Louis, mais il ne voulait pas non plus le revoir. Alors il avait appelé Niall, qui avec une grande joie avait accepté de le voir. Après tout, ils étaient meilleurs amis et ce n'était pas quelques semaines sans se voir qui allaient changer la donne.  
  
Harry avait aussi fait la rencontre, moins officielle cette fois, de Zayn, celui qui occupait toutes les pensées du blond depuis un moment. Il le trouvait bien sympathique même s'il était un peu réservé. Le brun trouvait ça spécial et amusant de voir son ami extraverti avec une personne bien plus réservée. Ça le faisait sourire et c'était ce dont il avait de besoin. Sourire, rire et ne plus penser à Louis et à tous ses problèmes.  
  
Ils avaient fait tous les trois l'un des plus gros châteaux de sable que Harry n'avait jamais vu. Il faisait plus de trois étages et il y avait tant de détails qu'on ne pouvait plus compter le nombre d'heures qu'ils avaient passées dessus. Harry était vraiment fier de leur travail.  
  
C'était l'idée du métis et le brun avait bien vite remarqué que ce dernier avait un grand talent artistique et il le confirma encore plus, le soir, lorsqu'ils étaient passés chez lui et qu'il avait vu sa chambre avec tous les dessins, toutes les peintures qui recouvraient les murs bleu pâle de la petite pièce. Zayn avait bien précisé que c'était lui qui les avait faits lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry en regardait une en particulier. Cette peinture représentait une fille de profil d'où l'on voyait l'intérieur de son corps complètement rempli d'eau jusqu'au milieu de son visage. L'eau s'arrêtait juste en dessous de son nez et que pour respirer, il ne lui restait plus que cela. Elle regardait un point invisible aux yeux de tous, mais son expression triste et les larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux montraient clairement que cela la rendait malheureuse. Que l'eau qui la remplissait, qui la consumait pratiquement était tout le chagrin qu'elle gardait caché en elle et qu'elle continuait toujours de pleurer. Un peu plus et elle se noierait de l'intérieur. Harry se voyait à travers cette toile. Cette peinture aurait pu être un portrait de lui. Zayn avait peint tout son malheur. Plus il la regardait plus le brun se demandait pourquoi cette toile avait été peinte. Comment se sentait Zayn ? Est-ce qu'il était comme lui ? Est-ce qu'il avait des problèmes ?  
  
Harry pensait à des tas de choses, les unes après les autres. Il se voyait à la place de la jeune fille, il y voyait sa silhouette. Il voyait l'eau monter plus haut encore. Qu'allait-il arriver lorsqu'il n'y aurait plus de place ? C'était la fin ? Harry était ensorcelé par l'œuvre du métis, tellement qu'une larme coula sur sa joue, lentement, tristement, sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.  
  
_  _ **Harry, tu pleures ?**_ demanda Zayn en le voyant essuyer sa joue du revers de sa main lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était toujours en présence de Niall et Zayn.  
  
_  _ **Je...hum. Tu peins très bien. Elle a l'air si triste. Je...je me suis mis à sa place.  
  
_ Oh, Allez viens ici mon petit émotif !**_ Niall est venu le prendre dans ses bras.  
  
Harry ne dit pas non au câlin que lui offrait son meilleur ami. Il se sentait bien dans ses bras. Il les connaissait depuis longtemps, il l'avait si souvent réconforté lorsqu'il avait de mauvaises notes et qu'il savait que son père allait le réprimander que même s'il avait tout fait pour passer que ça n'avait pas suffi ou encore toutes les fois où il se faisait chahuter au bahut par les plus vieux pour aucune raison valable. Harry n'était pas intimidé, mais dès que quelqu'un s'en prenait à lui, il le prenait très personnel.  
  
Il avait toujours tout dit à Niall, mais jamais au grand jamais, lui ne lui parlerait de son homosexualité. Il avait bien trop peur qu'il le prenne mal, qu'il ne veuille plus lui parler, qu'il le déteste. Alors même si ses câlins lui manquaient, qu'il en aurait tellement besoin ces temps-ci, il ne lui dirait rien.  
  
_  ** _Alors, comme ça, tu te sens comme une fille qui a le corps tout bleu ? Si tu veux devenir un avatar, il va falloir que tu grandisses d'au moins de deux mètres encore. Tu es beaucoup trop petit,_** dit Niall avec l'intention de faire rire son ami.  
  
_  ** _T'es trop con...  
  
_ Merci, je prends ça comme un compliment venant de toi._**  
  
Alors, Niall, Zayn et Harry s'amusaient très bien les trois ensembles, alors que Louis, lui, brouillait du noir. Il avait appelé Harry plus d'une cinquantaine de fois, lui avait laissé il ne savait plus combien de messages textes en s'excusant et avait même sonné chez eux pratiquement chaque jour. C'était toujours la mère d'Harry qui répondait et qui lui disait qu'Harry était parti, qu'il était chez un ami. Qu'il était avec Niall.  
  
Le brun sentait de la jalousie en lui, mais aussi une grande frustration. C'était de sa faute si à chaque fois qu'il le voyait sur la plage, Harry partait dans l'autre sens, qu'il le fuyait. Harry était dégoûté de lui, il le sentait. Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé propulsé dans l'eau par Harry, Louis avait pensé qu'il le méritait sûrement un peu. En fait, il comprenait la réaction d'Harry, même s'il avait fait ça pour son bien et que si le brun avait vraiment voulu s'en débarrasser il aurait dû prendre un autre moyen que de le jeter dans une poubelle dans un endroit publique.  
  
Plus le châtain passait de temps à regarder Harry de loin, plus il voyait en lui des éléments de caractère qu'avait Eleanor. Tous les deux avaient la même couleur de cheveux et les frisottis qui formaient des boucles parfaites sans rien leur faire. Tous les deux avaient des pupilles vert pâle. Tous les deux avaient besoin d'affection même s'ils ne le demandaient jamais directement. Tous les deux avaient une façon unique de sourire faussement lorsqu'ils étaient en présence de gens.  
  
Il revoyait Eleanor sourire à toute sa famille, le soir du réveillon de Noël, alors qu'il y avait seulement quelques minutes plus tôt, elle lui avait raconté qu'elle les détestait pour telle et telle raison. Harry avait le même sourire menteur avec ses parents quand il les saluait le matin. Louis en avait fait l'expérience la fois où il avait préparé des crêpes. Comment Harry pouvait-il sourire ainsi, alors que la veille il pleurait et voulait s'enlever la vie ? C'est ce que le châtain avait pensé, aux premiers abords, voyant ses lèvres retroussées ainsi, mais sa deuxième pensée fut qu'il avait déjà vu ce sourire avant. Eleanor l'avait et il n'avait pas compris dans ce temps. Louis se trouvait stupide de ne pas avoir vu à l'époque, tout le désarroi et toute la tristesse qu'elle cachait en elle, alors que maintenant c'était si simple de voir dans les yeux d'Harry.  
  
Le châtain passait si souvent devant le café Calder's où il savait que ses parents vivaient toujours et y travaillaient, mais ne s'arrêtait jamais pour aller les saluer. Il avait honte de lui, bien trop pour aller leur parler. Il le faisait si souvent les soirs où il attendait que El revienne d'il ne savait pas trop où.  
  
Louis était fou amoureux d'elle et pourtant il n'aurait jamais pensé que cette soirée là où il avait annoncé aux Calder qu'il allait demander à Eleanor de venir au bal avec lui qu'elle ne reviendrait jamais et qu'il n'aurait jamais eu la chance de savoir sa réponse.  
  
Assis sur le bord de la falaise les pieds dans le vide, il repensait à elle et à Harry. Cette falaise où ils passaient parfois leur journée ensembles, où ils avaient vécu de si beau moment. Il pensait que cet endroit était tout autre chose pour Harry. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien heureux et de bon. Comment un endroit pouvait être si merveilleux pour un et si affreux pour un autre?  
  
Louis se demandait quel endroit Harry pouvait y avoir de bon souvenir et donc le considérer comme merveilleux. La falaise n'était pas un choix. La mer, Louis se rappelait que Harry en avait parlé une fois, que vue qu'il l'aimait tant et qu'il s'y sentait si bien, il voulait quitter sa vie avec. Mais ça il l'avait échoué et il n'était plus certain si maintenant il pouvait dire que le brun aimait toujours cet endroit ou non.  
  
Louis réalisait qu'il ne savait pas grand-chose sur Harry. Il savait les problèmes qu'il avait, mais quelle était sa couleur favorite ? Avait-il des allergies ? Que voulait-il faire plus tard ? Toutes les petites choses qu'il devrait savoir et qu'il ignorait. Il ne le connaissait pas vraiment. En fait pas du tout. Il s'en voulait comment pouvait-il dire aimer quelqu'un s'il ne savait rien de lui ? Comment pouvait-il prétendre aimer quelqu'un en ne connaissant même pas son deuxième prénom ?  
  
Il réalisait enfin que peut-être il n'aimait pas Harry, que c'était sûrement parce qu'il lui rappelait tellement Eleanor, l'amour de sa vie, qu'il ressentait des papillons dans son ventre. Que s'il voulait tant aider Harry, c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas pu le faire avec elle. Qu'en fait, il s'accrochait à Harry parce qu'il se raccrochait à Eleanor. C'était horrible, ce qu'il avait fait subir à Harry. Il se trouvait tellement honteux.  
  
C'est que maintenant, puisque le brun ne voulait plus le voir, qu'il n'était pas en train de le surveiller et de veiller sur lui, qu'il avait le temps de penser à tout ça et de le réaliser. Pourtant Louis se sentait triste de ne plus voir ses yeux verts se poser sur lui, de l'entendre parler, de ne plus sentir sa présence près de lui. Louis était tellement mélangé. Il ne savait plus quoi faire et ne pas faire.  
  
Il voulait laisser Harry tranquille et que si et seulement si lui désirait lui parler, il le ferait, mais il ne s'en sentait pas capable. Il avait si peur que Harry fasse quelque chose de grave, qu'il entende dans une semaine ou deux que Harry Styles soit mort. Il ne voulait pas qu'il meurt. Il n'avait pas le droit de faire ça.. . .Réveillé par Niall qui, lui, tirait sur la couverture, Harry s'enfonça la tête dans son oreiller. Il n'avait aucune envie de se lever aujourd'hui, comme tous les autres jours d'ailleurs.  
  
_  _ **Tu dors encore nu, par chance que Zayn est resté sur la plage pour surveiller nos places, sinon il aurait été traumatisé,**_ dit le blond en lui recouvrant le corps de la couverture qu'il venait de retirer.  
  
Harry ne fit que grogner et ne bougea pas. Niall allait ouvrir les rideaux et revint se coucher à côté de son ami. Ce dernier se pencha près des oreilles du brun il comment ça doucement à parler. Allez, on se lève. La compétition commence bientôt et je ne veux rien manquer.  
  
Harry avait totalement oublié qu'aujourd'hui, c'était la compétition annuelle de surf de la région. Les surfeurs des villes voisines allaient tous être là à faire les acrobaties les plus formidables les unes des autres dans l'eau. Niall adorait et il essayait toujours de reproduire leurs figures les jours suivants sans en être capable. Il en était à chaque fois frustré et ça faisait bien rire le brun.  
  
_  ** _Ta gueule et laisse-moi dormir.  
  
_ Allez, Harry viens, je sais que tu aimes ça aussi et en plus il y a Liam qui participe cette année, tu dois aller l'encourager.  
  
_ NONNN...J'en ai pas envie, pourquoi je devrais d'encourager ? _**dit le brun rageant tout en lançant un oreiller sur le visage de Niall et partit dans la salle de bain.  
  
Niall resta stoïque, l'oreiller entre les mains. Il ne comprenait rien à cette situation. Pourquoi Harry prenait si mal le fait d'aller encourager Liam? Laissant le temps à Harry de se calmer un peu Niall alla près de la porte de la salle de bain qui était fermée et dit calmement:  
  
_  ** _Harry ? Si tu veux pas l'encourager, c'est pas grave. Je disais ça parce que tu as travaillé avec lui, mais tu sais je vais l'encourager aussi. Il est très bon en surf. Alors sors de là et tu te prépares, Zayn va se demander ce qui se passe. Ne le fais pas attendre._**  
  
Le blond essaya d'ouvrir la porte, mais Harry l'avait barrée à clé. Ce dernier ne répondait pas à ce que son ami lui disait. Il s'était réfugié sous la douche avait fermé le rideau et faisait tout pour ne pas repenser à Liam sur les vagues. Il l'adorait tellement le regarder.  
  
Une telle puissance et un tel contrôle sur sa planche à chaque mouvement qu'il pouvait faire. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans l'eau pour faire le canard et qu'il ressortait les cheveux légèrement sur son visage, collés à sa peau, que d'un seul coup de tête il les ramenait à leur place pour ne pas lui bloquer la vue. Que lorsqu'il se penchait le sourire aux lèvres pour rentrer dans un tourbillon et qu'il était fière de le réussir, même s'il le faisait tellement de fois. Liam et l'eau, le surf, ça allait tellement bien ensemble et c'est ce qu'il faisait chavirer le cœur d'Harry. La sonnette de l'entrée retentit dans toute la maison suivie d'un «je vais ouvrir, ça doit être Zayn».  
  
De l'autre côté de la porte, Louis ne savait pas trop comment agir. Il venait voir la mère d'Harry pour tout lui dire, alors qu'il ne savait même pas si elle était là. Il imaginait tomber sur son père, celui-ci n'avait pas l'air de bien l'aimer, alors il n'avait pas trop envie de lui parler pour lui dire que son fils était suicidaire, car il aimait un homme et qu'il n'acceptait pas d'être homosexuel, surtout qu'il avait vu sa réaction lorsque le sujet avait été abordé au souper la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il allait trahir Harry, mais si lui ne pouvait plus le surveiller qui pourrait vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant. Le châtain entendit quelqu'un descendre les marches très rapidement pour pas dire qu'il les déboulait et il ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était Harry qui venait lui ouvrir que peut-être il savait que c'était lui et qu'il était content de le voir. La simple idée d'y penser fit une étincelle dans le cœur de ce dernier, mais lorsque Niall ouvrit la porte tout était déjà parti en fumée.  
  
_  _ **Ah, S'lut Harr...**_ commença lentement Louis alors que le blond l'interrompu.  
 _ **  
_ Tu viens voir la compétition ?  
  
_ Ouais, je vais aller rejoindre des amis sur la plage, je passais juste pour...  
  
_ Pour voir Harry, **_le coupa-t-il encore, i _ **l est enfermé dans les toilettes, il est marabout, car je viens de le réveiller.**_  
  
Dès que Louis entendu Niall dire qu'Harry s'était enfermé dans les toilettes, là où il allait toujours lorsqu'il se sentait vraiment mal, Louis s'imagina les pires scénarios. Harry était sur le sol, les bras coupés avec cette foutue paire de ciseaux qu'il s'était juré de jeter à la poubelle ou encore noyé dans la baignoire. Il pensait aussi qu'il devait avoir des millions de médicaments dans sa pharmacie. Il était peut-être mort, là, maintenant. Son cœur s'affolait à chaque pensée de plus qui lui traversait l'esprit.  
  
_ _ **Ah... je peux aller le voir tu crois ?  
  
_ Yep, **_répondit Niall alors que Louis avait déjà passé la porte pour montrer à l'étage.  
  
En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, il était déjà planté devant la porte vérifiant bien qu'elle était barrée et après l'avoir confirmé et d'avoir juré dans sa barbe, louis respira un grand court avant de dire :  
  
_  ** _Harry ?  
  
_ TOI, vas-t-en !_** cria Harry reconnaissant la voix de Louis.  
  
_  _ **Harry, dit-moi juste si ça va ?  
  
_ Non, je te parle pas à toi.  
  
_ Ouvre-moi sinon je vais devoir défoncer la porte.**_  
  
  
Après plusieurs sons venant de l'intérieur, Louis fut soulagé en voyant la poignée tourner.. . .  
  
  
Il était encore tôt et la fraîcheur de la nuit était toujours présente dans l'air. Louis, qui marchait silencieusement derrière les deux amis, la ressentait bien. Il regardait la silhouette de Harry qui après avoir ouvert la porte peu de temps plus tôt ne lui avait adressé aucun mot. Il s'était simplement assis à côté de plus s'était habillé et était sorti allant chercher Niall pour partir le plus loin possible de lui. Une pression sur le cœur restait présente dans le corps de Louis tout en marchant vers l'endroit où allait être la compétition.  
 _ **  
_ Au fait Louis, tu sais surfer? Harry m'a dit que tu vivais ici avant. Tu dois sûrement savoir surfer.**_ Niall s'arrêta pour attendre Louis, alors qu'Harry, lui, continua son chemin.  
  
_ ** _Je sais, mais je ne surfe plus.  
  
_ Pourquoi ?  
  
_ Disons que j'ai une grosse blessure qui m'en empêche._**  
  
La blessure dont Louis parlait n'avait bien sur rien de physique. Elle n'était qu'une pure marque de nostalgie. Tout ce qu'il avait appris sur le surf, il le savait d'Eleanor. Elle avait toujours été très douée et après tant de temps à la regarder s'amuser sur les vagues, il avait décidé d'essayer lui aussi. Il est et a toujours été un très mauvais surfer et il finissait toujours par partir dans tous les sens. Ça ne le dérangeait pas, car dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie, lorsqu'il tombait, il y avait quelque chose qui la rendait encore plus adorable.  
  
Perdu dans ses pensées, Louis avait perdu Niall et Harry qui était parti retrouver leurs amis. Il aurait été les rejoindre, mais ses anciens amis d'école, ceux qu'il avait invités à son party d'il y a deux semaines lui faisaient signe de venir les rejoindre et c'est ce qu'il fit.  
  
Il appréciait le spectacle que les athlètes donnaient tout au long de la compétition, mais à chaque fois que Liam réussissait une figure et que ses points montaient, il avait une moue de dégoût sur le visage. Liam avait toujours été son ami et ça depuis tellement longtemps qu'il ne pouvait plus se rappeler leur rencontre, mais la situation qu'il y avait avec Harry avait changé plusieurs choses. Il ressentait de la jalousie. Liam était après tout la personne qui causait le malheur du brun. Il était la personne qu'Harry aimait si profondément. Tellement profondément qu'il ne devait sûrement pas voir ce que Louis, lui, ressentait pour lui.  
  
Peut-être que si Louis lui expliquait, lui disait les sentiments qu'il croit avoir en plus, ça changerait tout, qu'il serait moins triste, qu'il ne se sentirait plus aussi seul, qu'il pourrait comprendre, qu'il pourrait tous vivre le chemin du coming out ensemble. Qu'il aurait moins peur des événements car il ne serait plus seul.  
  
C'est avec cette pensée en tête qu'après la compétition Louis dit au revoir à ses amis et partit vite rejoindre Harry qu'il voyait de l'autre côté de la plage. Il sentait son cœur aller de plus en plus vite, alors qu'il se rapprochait du brun. Il allait lui dire, il voulait tout lui dire. Il ne savait pas trop comment il allait le faire, mais il était bon en improvisation et avec Harry à avait pratiquement toujours été comme ça.  
 ** _  
_Hey, je peux te parler s'il te plait,_**  dit Louis le souffle court.  
  
Harry n'avait pas l'air ravi de la requête, mais Niall fut plus rapide de lui et dit qu'il allait aux toilettes avec Zayn et qu'il allait attendre le brun là-bas. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Louis prit calmement son souffle regardant Harry qui ne savait pas trop comment se mettre.  
 _ **  
_ Harry tu sais, on a jamais vraiment parlé de la fois où je t'ai embrassé, je... tu sais pourquoi j'ai fait ça ?**_ demanda-t-il, voulant qu'Harry trouve la bonne raison par lui-même et qu'il réalise tout ce que Louis voulait lui dire en silence. Cette soirée-là, Louis avait réellement voulu l'embrasser et c'était la seule raison.  
  
 _ **_ Parce que ta copine te manque et que j'étais le seul présent. Louis je m'en fou que tu m'aies embrassé.  
  
_Ah...**_  
  
Louis, voyant que son plan avait échoué, essayait de trouver une façon de tout lui dire, mais il n'y arrivait pas, pensant juste aux mots que Harry avait prononcé. «Ta copine te manque». Louis n'avait pas de copine, comment Harry pouvait penser cela ?  
 _ **  
_ Les mecs, vous venez au Calder's Café ? On va fêter la réussite de Liam,**_  dit Zayn alors qu'il revenait des toilettes.  
  
 _ **_ Non, je rentre, mais Harry sera heureux de venir avec vous, j'en suis sûr.**_. . .La soirée était déjà bien entamée et la fête avait pris la place dans le café Calder's. Tout le monde s'amusait, le monde avait l'air de passer une bonne soirée, sauf un. Et bien sûr il fallait que ce soit Harry. Il essayait de ne pas le faire paraître, mais il n'arrêtait pas de se demander pourquoi Louis lui avait demandé le pourquoi il l'avait embrassé. C'était plutôt à lui de l'expliquer.  
  
 _ **_ Liam et Josh contre Niall et Harry.**_  
  
 _ **_ Non non, je ne joue pas,**_ répondit catégoriquement le brun en entendant son nom par le mec qui venait de lever les bras emportant la main et Liam et Niall par la même occasion. Il était dans sa classe de maths, mais il ne se rappelait plus de son prénom, Marc-Antoine ou Marc-André, peu importe il ne lui parlerait probablement jamais.  
  
_ _ **Oh allé Harry, c'est pas ça qui va te faire tourner la tête.  
  
_ hum j...  
  
_ C'est bon, je suis le remplaçant, **_dit Zayn venant de revenir des toilettes passant juste à côté d'Harry lui souriant.  
  
Harry partit s'asseoir sur un banc pas très loin de là où allait se jouer la partie de flip cup. Il ne jouait pas aux jeux d'alcool, il ne buvait simplement pas. Ça le fâchait de voir que Niall n'arrivait pas à le comprendre. Il avait pourtant ses raisons.  
  
À la fin de la soirée, lorsque Monsieur Calder finit par tous les mettre à la porte car il voulait aller dormir, le groupe de jeunes se retrouva sur la passerelle. Chacun finit par partir de leur côté.  
  
Niall était parfaitement saoul et Zayn allait le rapporter chez lui, laissant Harry et Liam seul allant dans la même direction. Quelle situation des plus étrange, car Harry essayait de garder son calme le plus possible ! Lorsque leur chemin à eux aussi finit par devoir se séparer. Liam, qui avait sûrement but un grand nombre de verres offert par des amis, prit Harry dans ses bras pour lui dire bonne nuit. Ce dernier, ne sachant pas ou se mettre, le laissa faire et attendit que l'étreinte soit terminée pour tourner les talons après avoir respiré l'odeur du surfer.  
 _ **  
_ Hey Styles ! Attends !**_ lança Liam alors qu'Harry atteignait le début de sa rue.  
  
Il se retourna et aperçut le châtain qui venait de traverser la plage en courant vers lui. Il ralentit la cadence lorsqu'il fut plus près, et Harry demanda, curieusement: «Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?» Mais il ne put terminer, que Liam posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme ça, sans prévenir, dans une douceur incroyable.  
  
Harry fut terriblement surpris, mais il ne fallut que trois secondes pour qu'il fonde, qu'il fonde comme un glaçon au soleil. Les deux grandes mains de Liam se posèrent naturellement sur ses joues, les réchauffant instantanément. Le cœur d'Harry se mit à battre la chamade ou alors il accéléra la cadence, car il battait déjà très vite. Ses jambes devinrent complètement molles. Il craignait de tomber, alors il s'accrocha -inconsciemment - aux poignets de ce dernier.  
  
Trente secondes s'écoulèrent. Une minute. Une minute et dix secondes, quinze, dans lesquelles Liam caressa doucement les lèvres de Harry avec sa langue, sans en demander plus, provoquant mille et un frissons partout sur le corps du jeune brun.... Puis, tendrement et lentement, Liam recula, un sourire aux lèvres qu'il lécha lentement, comme pour savourer encore le goût qu'avait Harry. Sucré, doux, délicieux, étaient les mots qui venaient à l'esprit du brun pour sa part.  
  
_ __ **Je voulais juste essayer,** dit Liam avant de repartir vers sa planche, laissant Harry là, la tête dans ses fantasmes.


End file.
